Welcome to the Dragon's Den
by Ryujin Maou
Summary: Welcome to the Dragon's Den! Here we have the finest drinks your money could possibly buy served by the best bartenders in the world, supernatural or not. Our policy is simply: Never forget where you are! Is better to never awake the Slepping Dragon. For tonight's bartender we have the current Red Dragon Emperor as your host! Please remember to be polite and enjoy your stay!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to The Dragon's Den

The cool wind of the night went by, calming and refreshing as it passed by the streets on the east side of the city of Kuoh.

Various neon lights shone in a cacophony of letters and sounds as people loudly spoke in hopes of attracting customers to their business. Bars, night clubs, hostesses clubs, and various other activities that were only procured during the silent night when it was time for misdeeds and trickery.

The seventh street was one of the most well kept locations and one of the most visited by those who wished for the finer things money could buy in life. It was were no matter who you were, as long as you had the money and obeyed the local rules, you could enjoy yourself freely without shame.

Succubus' Embrace, Devil May Cry, The Hostess of Fertility, The Fine Brothers, and many more "establishments" stood out as being the pinnacle of their respective service. From personal bodyguards, hostel, Love Hotel, Restaurants and many more where available there and these were the top of the pyramid.

And among those those a particular bar. Not the most ostentatious or calling of the bunch, but the bar had a "aura" which seemed to be able to call all those who had power. Not especially physical power, as there existed endless forms of power, but it seemed as the place called out to those who stood out in any sort of way.

Maybe it was the the luminous black front decorated with drawings of various powerful beings that seemed to be paint in pure gold. Maybe it was the soft Jazz that could be heard inside. Or maybe it was the plate that stood above the place in golden letters that were surrounded by two golden dragons in which could be read "The Dragon's Den".

Whatever it was, the place exulted a aura that pulled at your curiosity and made you drag yourself inside the bar.

That almost hypnotic feeling is what attracted the young teen towards the place which he clearly wasn't allowed. The people in the street around him did not seem to care that a young person such as him as there. In fact the people around there did not seem to care much about anything except themselves. Men and women of all sorts walked around him and went inside the establishments around. It was sort of amazing to glance around and see beautiful women in colorful kimonos, man who seemed to stand at the peak of society and were able to just throw around money. From the average looking joe, to the most ostentatious man in a pink suit and golden shoes, all seemed to walk here in search of some sort of personal pleasure, and were able to find it.

Issei Hyoudou himself didn't know why the commonly called Red Light District of Kuoh had appealed to him as much as it did, but ,alas, there he was and no one seemed interested in stopping him.

Walking slowly inside the black and golden bar, the sound of soft Jazz increasing ever so slightly as the aroma of fruit punch juice and alcohol mixed.

Passing a simple hall in which stood a elder man dressed as a butler, Issei found himself inside a great area. The soft glow of yellow lights illuminated the beige insides. A couple of billiard tables stood in the center with small gray colored lamps that shone upon the table. To the sides many other formal tables were placed diligently. At the right upper corner was a raised platform in which stood a band, giving him the answer as to what produced such a soothing melody. issei wasn't a avid music listener, but he could he himself at one of the tables just listening to the soft music.

A good part of the left corner was dedicated to the bar in which was a woman. She was tall and stunningly beautiful. Her brownish hair was long and put in a ponytail for practical purposes. Her face had a constant mocking smile as she attended her client. A man in what Issei could only say was his 30's, had the whole playboy persona and the clothes to match. Brown shoes, dark pants and a red trench coat open in the chest area, while he had a easygoing face, a mostly black hair with the exception of the front which had probably been dyed golden.

If Issei hadn't been stunned with the ambience the whole places gave, he would have cursed the man, "Raijuu should go and explode!".

The teen was put out of his stunned state by the touch in his shoulder. Looking back and feeling a bit of dread by the possibility of being kicked out of such fancy and calming place, Issei found the old man that was at the front squeezing him shoulder and using the other free hand to guide the teen to a stool in the bar.

Issei could only nod slowly as the old man gave a small satisfied smile and went back to what he could only assume was the reception. Feeling a bit out of place due to his simple clothing, black sneakers, blue pants, a red undershirt and a simple black and blue jacket. He sat quietly and closed his eyes to appreciate the music that slowly took his mind for a ride until a feminine voice spoke.

"You like the music? I could only select the best after all!" Issei opened his eyes and say the pretty lady that probably was the bartender.

"Y-yeah" Real smooth Issei, real smooth. "It is relaxing. Was never a music person, but it pulled me here and..." He stopped as he saw the lady looking at him with a growing interest in her eyes.

"Go on, I'm just listening here!" She spoke, a smile growing in her lips as she grabbed a cup and started polishing it.

It was quite difficult trying to speak something being stared down by the amused amber eyes of this lady, and her boobs were quite big too!

A big laugh interrupted whatever perverted thoughts the brunette could have as the man who was talking to the lady before approached them. Issei felt a bit intimidated as the man could be this girl's boyfriend. Issei could only cower as the prospect of trouble seemed to hang around him.

"Come on Tia-chan, don't scare the boy like that, your stares can be quite scary." Even his voice seemed to be easygoing, as the man presented his hand to Issei in the best non-threatening way he could muster.

"Do not let her get to you or you will be in for the ride of your life sonny boy! The name is Azazel by the way." His words flowed easily and his attitude was quite friendly.

"Issei" The brunette answered back, "a pleasure to meet you Azazel-san."

"Back off Azazel, I was talking with him first." The girl's voice was sharp this time as her lips were lifted in a amused smile. She crossed her arms, which brought her big breasts higher, making Issei have to look at the counter least he embarrass himself by having a nose bleed.

"Okay, okay, your place your rules Tia-chan, but me and my boy Issei here were just hitting it together like man." Azazel said, the smug expression never leaving his face.

"Whatever you say Azazel! But one thing I need to ask boyo..." Tia, or however Azazel called her focused again in the brunette. "You do not look nearly old enough to be at a bar, so what are you doing here?"

It was Issei's time to flinch at the question and turn his face away in search of some excuse. When none came his away, he simply let his shoulders down with a defeated sigh.

"W-well...my parents and I were out commemorating me entering high school, and I managed to get in this fancy academy that just became Co-ed so we went out so some dinner, and then they gave me some money and let me have the rest of the night by myself saying they had some sort of business to attend at home" How lame was that, to get dumped by your parents because they wanted to have some "private" time. They could have dropped some hints and he would have gone out by himself to give them privacy.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but you got kicked out from home for the night because your parents wanted to mate over your achievement?" Tia amused expression almost became full on laughter and she tried to avoid laughing in his face.

Issei just sagged down even more in his sit as Azazel put a hand in his shoulders. Issei looked up hoping to see the charismatic smile of the man, only to see that his shoulder was being used as Azazel laugh was only suppressed by his other hand. Azazel's drink almost spilled as his hand left Issei's shoulder and grabbed the drink, only to put it back on the table and laugh again.

Issei would protest but then a tall glass was put down in front of him, filled to the brim with what Issei could only assume was strawberry juice?

"Do not worry kid, I did not put any alcohol in it. Unless you want some?" Offered Tia as she approached him sexily.

"N-no I'm g-good..."

As he sipped from his drink to put away his shame, Issei's expression lit up as soon as the flavor of his drink touched his tongue.

"Woah...Tia-san this drink is really good." The brunette could only stare at his glass that was almost empty already. He gave another look at the woman who had her confident grin as she continued polishing another glass cup. "May I ask what was it?"

"Dragon blood!" She responded

"Ehh?"

Even Azazel eyebrows frowned from the words.

"It is a mix of juices I recently have been trying, it has been quite the success among the men." Tia simply said as she grabbed another bottle of whiskey and put some on Azazel's cup together with a well rounded ball of ice she took from a container hidden in her side of the counter.

Isse pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. Putting it back, he downed the rest of his drink and pulled his wallet.

"Thanks Tia-san, Azazel-san, I had fun talking with you, but I need to go. Still can get the bus to go home if I go out now." The brunette dropped a 5000-yen bill in the counter and went towards the exit. The night had been great and he enjoyed, but by now his parents had probably finish whatever they were doing and Issei wouldn't have to listen to the noises. And people called him the pervert!

"Hey Issei boy!" The masculine voice of Azazel called, making him turn around to see the reason.

Issei had little time to catch what was thrown in his direction, but he managed to get card that was thrown towards him. It was a black business card with the same engraved with the same design of the entrance.

"Drop by some other day boyo, I saw the way you looked a these, maybe next time I will serve you more than a drink!" Tia's voice was heard as Issei felt a blush come to his face when she crossed her arms, making her impressive chest even bigger. He rushed out of the bar and felt the fresh air of the night bare down on his head. He was Soo coming here the next chance he could get.

As Issei went in his way to the bus stop he could not stop thinking about Tia-san the Sexy Bartender. Maybe he was finally getting to his popular phase?

As these thoughts came and went, Issei could feel his blood start to heat up. Maybe he could finally get himself laid and stop having to commit to peeking with his friends to only get beat up by the end of their endeavors.

HONK HONK

He almost lost the bus, so lost as he in his teenager hormone filled lust. As the brunette entered the empty, save for the driver, bus Issei couldn't ignore the pressure forming in his pants as his breathing became audible to himself. He wasn't tired, no, it felt more like he had limitless energy now. He sat at the closest seat, trying to calm himself and to avoid embarrassment as his "happiness" was more apparent now, and seemed to rage on as he went on his way. Even thinking about Tia-san made lust invade his mind. He felt the need the posses her, to consume her, to make her his own, to fuc...

He stopped at that. Since when did he had such thoughts toward someone he barely knew? Maybe he had gone too long without some fun and it was time to get a girlfriend or watch some porn. Yeah! That seemed like a great idea now!

—(-o-)—

"That wasn't only juice was it Tia-chan?" Azazel's tone was more of a statement than a question as he turned to talk to the brunette in front of him who was still polishing some cups.

"Whatever might you be taking about Azazel? I think you had one too many drinks, maybe you should follow the boy's example and go home." Tia's tone was sharp, but her lips still had the mocking smile she had present the entire time.

"Ohh, and why would I do that Tia-chan? Issei was so kind as to pay for his drink, give you a tip and leave some drinks for me." His smile was of a fool, but he had his way with words. His hand snakes towards the bill...

CRASH

Azazel had to retract his hand fast, less he lose a perfect and healthy limb to the scaled hand that had crashed on top of the counter, coming close but not harming the bill.

"Even if for fun, You must remember,Azazel, that you are inside my domain. Everything here is my treasure and as such, not for the taking. It would be smart of you to not forget that no matter how small or insignificant it appears to be, a dragon's property is untouchable!" Tia's tone now was harsh and dangerous. Her smile mischievous before, now had aggressiveness and a whole row of sharp teeth, or better yet fangs, that promised pain to the being in front of her.

"My bad, my bad. I guess I got a little bit carried away with my pranks. But the same could be said about you huh?" Azazel smiled smugly and hung back, focused in his drink.

"The lad struck well with me so you could say I gave him a little..."boost", nothing really special, I just gave him my newest drink. You wouldn't try it so I gave it to him." As fast as the anger came, it left the woman, as she went back to mixing some drinks for the next costumers who sat a bit away from Azazel.

"Your new mixes can have quite the effects Tia-chan, I feel a bit bad now about poor Issei-kun." Azazel dropped the subject as poking around could only get him in trouble from the dragon in front of him. Instead he went to do what was one of his favorite hobbies: annoying another people.

Going towards the old man who had sat in the end of the counter, Azazel brought his drink and sat at next to him.

The old man smiled as his hand moved to slap the butt of the woman who stood next to him, earning a loud "Yep!" From the woman and a roaring laugh from Azazel.

"Ya should get yaself a man already Rossweisse, or ya might become a the first virgin granny in Valhalla, the Greeks already 'ave three of those!"

"O-Odin-sama you should behave yourself! As the Leader of the Valkyries, and your personal bodyguard, it is my job to make sure you do your job and conduct yourself in stellar man and..." Her speech was cut short as the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard loudly again, together with another "yep!".

"How are you doing Odin, you old fart?"

"Probably doing much better then ya sorry pale ass Azazel. Since when do crows have the time to be drinking around?" The old man named Odin talked with a thick accent,swinging a cane at Azazel, and grabbing a large mug filled with a dark colored, creamy beer.

"Well you old fart, since the Great War things have been troublesome for sure, but if a man can't drink a bit in his free-time, then he is no longer a man but a slave of the system!"

While both men insulted each other but strangely enough seemed quite in friendly terms, the platinum haired woman who moments before stood at the side of Odin was now crying while hitting softly the wood of the counter which she was found. Soon a drink hit her hand, and he lifted her head that was buried between her arms and found a glass filled with a transparent liquid. Looking for her giver, she found Tia not too far from her polishing a glass mug.

"...E-excuse me but I did not order..."

"It's on the house kid, drink!" Tia's voice left the Valkyrie no choice but to drink.

"Well, old fart have I introduced you to my buddy here?" Said Azazel as he pointed to Tia who growled annoyed at his antics.

"Well now ya crow bastard, since when do ya know Tiamat?" Odin said as soon as he finished draining his mug of beer.

"...everybody just shouts commands at me, what am I suppose to do...WAIT, WHAT!?" Rossweisse seemed down for some moments before her spirit lifted her up.

"Keep ir down lassie, less you want to anger the Chaos Karma Dragon hahaha" Azazel said while putting his cup on the counter and putting some money under it. "It was fun seeing you old timer, but duty calls me and so I must answer!"

"Azazel ye crow bastard droppin' news like that and hoppin' someone make it due with ya craziness!" Odin said as he fixed his eyepatch in place. Infinite wisdom would not be capable of understanding what makes the Fallen Angel's tick.

Tia or Tiamat hissed low for herself and put the image of a brunette in her mind. Azazel was already into the trail but he wasn't a dragon. Only a dragon was able to fully recognize another, even a dormant one. So this Issei was this generation's current [Red Dragon Emperor] huh? Maybe the current years would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man...for a pet project, I did not expect the attention that this story got. Just wow! Thanks a bunch for the reviews encouraging me, they are really appreciated. So a bunch of people affirming that Issei x Tiamat is a thing... can't deny, can't confirm. You know this is a Highschool DxD fic, and you know...OPPAIIIIIIIII so yeah, just stick by and enjoy yourself**

—-(-o-)—-

That night as soon as Issei reaches home, he went into his room and turned his PC on. He opened a bottle of lotion and brought a box of tissues with him, and grabbed the AVs he hid under his bed together with his most risqué Eroges. Armed with two mangas at his desk, his computer running "Kyuniu Fantasy", and a bottle of lotion, the resto of his night was dedicated to quenching his own desires. After the fifth time and a good three hours, the brunette still stood strong. If anything, his lust had only increased, so Issei gave up on pleasuring himself and went to sleep.

That night Issei did not dream with breasts. That night Issei did not dream with butts. That night Issei did not dream with Tia. That night Issei saw fire. Crimson fire that covered everywhere, but strangely enough the fire did not scorch him. No burns, not even heat was felt by the Hyoudou as the flames only licked around his naked form...

...

...

...

 _Wait, what?!_

 _As confusion was off-set by nervousness, the fire burnt brightly and parted ways revealing a pair of of gigantic green eyes that stared down at him. The pupils were black slits that analyzed him from head to toes before a annoyed huff was heard. Then the fire joined together once more as shadows formed in the wall of fire in front of Issei._

 _The teen looked around expecting the shadow to jump at him at any time, but instead a emerald light shined throughout the fire and a jewel came towards him. The round jewel was akin to a emerald and shined softly._

 _Issei extended his left hand to touch the jewel, but felt dread as a scaled arm grabbed the green glowing jewel in front of him. He was wishing his own arm grabbed the thing, but this monstrosity was doing it. He felt afraid and wished to he if his face betrayed his emotions, for Issei was a very emotionally driven person. The surprise was great when the scaled and spiked arm grabbed the round jewel and brought it to what Issei felt was his face in this realm of fire. To be honest, he kinda thought he was going to see a hideous face, but oddly enough the only thing reflected back on the jewel was his face. Did that meant he was the monster?_

 _What the heck?!_

 _As he started to ponder again, the fire around him started to move. The flames started to shift and crackle as if alive, asking for a target to maul. So soon these thought came to his mind, the fires came rushing towards the scaled left hand and started to circle around the arm, startling Issei to no end. The flames only circled for a couple of seconds before the pain started._

 _Searing pain came fast and furious, as Issei realized that the scaled arm was connected to him and flames were nestling around him, circling his being before rushing his left hand. The huff of a great being was heard before laughter that seemed more like thunder was heard. The emerald jewel that was in his hand now settled itself in the back of his left hand and the pain reached its pinnacle._

 _And then darkness..._

 _._

.

.

"Wake up, wake up!"

A body fell from the bed with a thud. The teenager only groaned as he felt his body entangle in a mess of bed sheets.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you!" A soft female voice said shyly

"Wake up, wake up!" The voice repeated itself, now with a electronic beeping in the background.

Issei extended his arm to reach his alarm clock and shut it. As soon as the noise stoped, the brunette lifted himself from the ground and his mess of bedsheets. His entire body hurt and he had a pounding headache. Strange, considering he had not done anything worth of body stress...

Sigh, maybe he REALLY needed to get himself laid if he was going to wake up so sore after... pleasuring himself. Yeah, pleasuring himself, he was going to roll with that.

After standing up and collecting himself, Issei looked around his room to find a bunch of tissues in the ground, his magazines thrown in a random order, and the computer to be displaying a picture of a cat-girl in a not so wholesome pose. He really needed to get himself laid.

"Issei, if are awake get down and get me some milk!" His mother's voice was heard coming from downstairs, no doubt from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec!" He spoke loudly, his cranky demeanor not lessening one bit.

Doing a quick sweep in the room, Issei picked his trash and threw it in his trash bin under the his computer desk. Quickly grabbing some decent clothes and a towel, he went towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

15 minutes later, he came out in blue jeans shorts and a black shirt. His hair still wet as he went downstairs to smell breakfast being ready. Issei went towards the kitchen still drying his hair when he heard a rough voice from the living room.

"Had a nice date with your hand yesterday or did you finally get a girlfriend huh?" Came the voice from behind the newspaper

"Well screw you too old man! Sit in your ass and see as I rise to glory and become the Harem King!" Shot back the younger Hyoudou.

"You are still wet behind your ears pipsqueak, bring home a girl that doesn't hate your perverted guts and then you can sit with the grownups." The rough voice had a humorous tone behind it and came clear and the newspaper was fold and revealed the face of the Hyoudou patriarch. By his smile it was clear he was enjoyed teasing his son.

"You will see shitty old man, I will get the best Harem there is and you will cry and beg I'm your knees to know my secret..." Issei's speech was interrupted by a ladle hitting the top of his head.

"Issei, I remember telling you to get me some milk, did you get to that already?" The aura of annoyance was clear even if the woman had a smile in her face.

"Going!"

Out the front door he was, running from the fury of his mother.

—(-o-)—-

By the time Issei got back his family was already at the table eating. The brunette just put the gallon of milk in the refrigerator and sat at his usual sit at the table, at his father's left.

Breakfast was the whole usual father makes fun of him, he responds a snarky comeback, mother pacifies the whole situation, rinse and repeat for at least 30 minutes before the older Hyoudou had to leave for work. Being a office worker meant you had to work hard and Mr. Hyoudou was a man who was always on point.

Leaving Issei and his mother at home, the two talked for a bit before both finish and went their ways. As Issei climbed up the stairs his mother called the teen back.

"Issei darling, what are you going to do now?" His mother's voice was smooth, of a both sharp, in that way that only a mother knows how to. The only problem was that her tone implied she wanted something to do.

"You see mom... I...found this baaa...cafe hehe...yes, cafe and they were...employing part-timers and since you know, I am a bit short on money I thought 'Hey I know how to make coffee and snacks taught to me by my mother, why not make some money while at it?'" He really was bad at lying or making stuff along the way.

His mother's frown was the proof that he really needed to work on his skills. The matriarch of the Hyoudou household stared down her son for some scrutinizing seconds before she sighed.

"Okay darling but if it don't get the job come back home as soon as you can. There is been some reports of violence around in the neighborhood and I don't want my baby-boy to get in trouble!" Her tone was tender and the worry was almost touchable.

"Sure mom, don't worry I got this in the bank!"

Minutes later there he was wandering Kuoh in search of something to do. The arcades weren't open at 9:30 A.M and he did not had the money to go to a manga-cafe, besides his weird dream with fire was now tugging at his mind since he had nothing to distract himself besides looking at rocks in the street.

What had been that? The fire, the emerald jewel, the green glow that filled him with energy, the red scaled arm that resembled that of a dragon? Issei wasn't sure, but what he knew was that while his body hurt, he had far too much energy to just stay still at home. Walking randomly seemed good enough for now, and while running on auto-pilot Isse found himself at the shopping district. The place had quite a some people walking around and many others shouting to attract customers to their products. From meat and fish, to vegetables and granaries, to traditional wooden toys and kimonos. Walking around some more, Issei found a tall man dressed in a light brown trench coat, dark sunshades, and...Was that a beret?

The man had a serious expression and the music at the background gave sense of calmness to his expression. Who played "Love Deterrence", as the small plaque above the music player said, and kept a straight face like that?

The man's eyes meet Issei's for a moment and the man smiled. Issei decided that standing around like a moron was what made this man smile, but who would not be stunned if you found a sight like that, there was even a straight cardboard box with a big sticker, a magic-girl? in a blue dress, in the front of it.

Ok this he had to check out!

The man in the trench coat just hung back and let Issei check the stuff on the table. Issei's expression turned to curiosity as he watched the contents of the table: old memorabilia, books about various subjects and pieces of technology that should be in a museum, seriously, was that a VSH tape player?

As Issei skimmed through the itens some called his attention: a book with a black cover that only had "CQC" in the front, another one that looked like it was going to come apart with "The Art of Invisibility and Stealth" as the title, one with a simple green cover with "Mind and Body: a Day out in the Battlefield", and the last one was a picture frame. The photo was old, the yellow marks around the corners confirmed that, but was barely visible. In it was possible to see a group of people in what seemed to be a platform, three man had visible faces: one had a eyepatch and scars all over his face downed in a black suit that belonged in a spy movie, another had a amused smile and a belt running on his chest that had red things inside small pockets, and the other man had a trench coat...

"Oi, it's you in the picture." Not a question, but a statement towards the man who was amused and looked directly at Issei.

"That for sure is young man, rather perspective of you." The brunette wasn't sure it that was sarcasm of not. "Those were other, rather turbulent, times. But enough about gloom subjects, I see you are interested in some of my rather special books."

"Some of them look...interesting. Hey ehh..."

"Miller, Kazuhira Miller"

"Kazuhira-san, are you some sort of war veteran that rambles on about how the old times were the best and how our generation has no respect for the elderly or something like that?" Issei asked rather bluntly as he opened the black book, only to notice his tone and close the book with a rather loud 'thud' and bow towards the man as a apology.

"Don't worry about that, I guess I really sound like that hahaha." His laugh seemed distant. "You are rather honest young man, so I must ask you this one question."

"Ask away."

"What do you think of peace?"

The question left Issei stunned. What did he think of peace?

"No need to answer right now. Tell you what, I like your honesty...?"

"Ahh sorry, Hyoudou Issei"

"Hmm Issei, that's a good name*. Let's do it like this, you take these books and read all of them, and then you can answer my question. How about it?" Offered Kazuhira as he swiftly put the books in a paper bag with only one hand as if he had practiced it a thousand times.

"That...eh why not?"

"Great, that will be 4000 yen."

"Ehh?"

"You did not think such knowledgeable books about the 'old times' would go for free right Hyoudou-san?" It was almost possible to touch the amusement in Kazuhira's voice.

"Right..." Had Issei not been speaking through his teeth, he would probably have cursed the veteran in front of him.

The brunette gave the veteran the money, almost crying as his wallet felt too light for his comfort, and received the bag with the books. He was leaving, but a hand squeezed his shoulder, spooking the brunette who didn't felt or heard the approach.

"Here have this" Miller put the tape player inside the bag, together with some earphones. "think of it as a investment on your potencial. If you have any questions about anything in the books, feel free to call me or come here. This old guy has too much free time in his hands."

"...Thank you, Kazuhira-san, I will be sure to drop by." Issei waved his hand a few times to the veteran and went on walking and thinking on where he would go.

—-(-o-)—-

His legs dragged him towards the seventh street, and there stood Issei with the small black business card in his right hand and a paper bag in his left. The front of the Dragon's Den had its glass doors open and the sound of Jazz was in the air, now a soft but happier tone instead of the smooth and sensual tone of the night.

The aroma of brewed coffee and tea was in the air, as natural light entered through the left side of the shop and no light were on, giving the place a home feeling. On the tables a myriad of people were talking and eating what one would expect of a cafe: cheesecakes and sandwiches, with the rare mini-pizza thrown into the mix.

Issei went straight to the counter in hopes of finding Tia, instead finding a nonetheless beautiful girl. She looked a bit older than him, maybe 17, and had blue hair. Her equally blue eyes had the "mature beauty" style and her expression stayed serious. Her body had the right curves and while her boobs were small, they had their charm as they seemed well shaped and soft. Her hips were lovely, but Issei could not see her legs as the counter blocked his vision. The black pants, white social long shirt, a small tie and slacks hugged her form perfectly to exult both elegance and charm. "Damn it, what I wouldn't pay to see through that uniform!".

The girl focused her blue eyes upon him and Issei couldn't help but shudder under her gaze. Her lovely hands moved with both grace and agility as she was preparing a snack. Tearing his eyes from her form was hard but he managed to do it after feeling stares burn holes in his back as some males looked at him.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable under so many stares, Issei found himself a sit in one of the many stools in front of the counter.

"How may I help you sir?" Her voice was melodious, even if a bit dry in the emotion department.

"...B-barley tea and ...a cheesecake please?" Pathetic Issei, to crumble under pressure from the gaze of such a beauty, what kind of man are you?

"Right away sir." If she noted the the tremor in his voice, she did not show it.

Five minutes later the stares had stopped and Issei could finally breathe at ease. His food was in front of him and his courage was building up.

"Excuse me."

"Anything wrong sir?"

"N-no no,...it's just perfect...Well...I...just would like to know it if...Tia-san is here today?" The gazes came back as soon as he directed a word to the girl. Damn who these guys though they were?

"One moment please." Her voice never above or below the necessary, it made you wonder how would her voice be if he rammed her deep...

...

Deep breaths Issei, breath in and breath out, what kind of thought are you having about this beauty

 _The best kind of course..._

Noo, of course not.

He slammed his head in the counter, clearing his mind of such impure thoughts, for now

"That as fast boyo, I thought you would wait at least a day or two before coming back!" Tia's mocking voice was a boon for Issei.

"Thanks Yukihime." Tia said to the other girl who gave a short bow and said, "My pleasure Tiamat-sama", before coming out of the counter through a waist high door with a platter in her hands with drinks for clients no doubt.

"Well,I was walking around and thought 'hey maybe I will take Tia-san's offer', but I did not know that this place was open during the day." Issei said putting another spoon full of cake down the hatch.

"Well kid, you found that out and are here, pity I only serve those drinks during nighttime, unless you want something else huh?" Her teasing tone high crossing her arms combined with her uniform made for quite the combination for the young Hyoudou who's hormones these days seemed appeased on the idea of embarrassing him.

Hearing Tia's laugh was quite a cold shower that seemed to fuel annoyance to the brunette.

"Come on Issei, don't be like that. Here, have some waffles." Tia laughed a bit more before putting a plate stacked with 4 of the delicious disks of mass.

The brunette was not accustomed to the treat and looked curiously at the woman..

"Okay, okay here" now she brought a jar from under the counter, which was filled with honey. "You happy now?" She let the liquid cover que waffles for some seconds before putting it back in its place at the counter.

"Tia-san... where are all those drinks and bottles from yesterday? I could swear those cabinets were full." Issei decided to ask a safe question. His annoyance at her antics were unexpected for himself, since normally he would love if a woman were to be playing and talking with him like that.

 _Don't play around..._

 _Take her..._

 _Posses her..._

 _Ripe for the taking..._

 _Ravage her insi..._

Not listening, sha la la, not listening

"You see, I like to establish some rules around here Issei-kun, to avoid certain... situations, besides if I sell alcohol this early in the morning the cops would be in my back and that is a big 'no no'. Some people think that some drinks enable them to forget who is in charge and that is another big 'no no'. All in all, Issei-kun, I find amusement trying to follow my brother's ideals. Marduk likes to nag me about law and order, and I would like to avoid that." To implement in her talking, Tia even moved her hands around making gestures to Issei, even so far as to wiggle her index finger back and fort in the 'no no' parts of her rant.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he is a up-tidy kind of guy you know, really boring sometimes, but he is the older one so you know, have to obey the elder." Her tone was dry when mentioning her sibling, but you could hear a bit of amusement from her voice.

They stayed there for sometime, exchanging small talk while at the sound of the soft morning Jazz. While Tia seemed found of teasing and joking with the brunette, slowly and slowly Issei was opening up and making snarky comebacks.

"...the Celtics really have some weird sayings, and the Greeks have these parties that you can..."

"...that is absurd Tia-san, there is no way you could put a bucket of beer on someone's head and call it a competition..."

"...at. Hey Issei-kun, since you stare at these soo much I assume you like breasts?"

"Of course! You see Tia-san, boobs carry men's dreams in them..."

That went on for quite some time.

.

.

.

"Tiamat"

"Eh?"

"Not Tia Issei-kun, my name is Tiamat."

"Tiamat" The teen spoke as if testing the pronunciation. "Okay I think I got it!"

"Good. Hey, Issei is kinda long so do you mind if I call you Ise?"

The brunette's heart skipped a beat

"...O-of course not Tia..mat-san" Could a woman be sexy and cute at the same time? Of fucking course!

"Tiamat-san, I would like to ask if you..." Damn why the fuck does this song like a confession?

At this point the cafe had no sound except the music playing softly. All ears were hoping to hear at least a small bit of the conversation between the brunette and the buxom. Some were discreet and other were almost falling from their chairs.

The amused smile in Tiamat's lips couldn't extend more upward. At this point it was a full blown grin, and she could not miss the chance.

"What is it Ise-kun? What is that you want to know?" If her velvet soft voice wasn't enough, leaning of the counter and pressing her chest in it while cutely tilting her head to the side and the puppy eyes were the killer. The male population inside the cafe was promising pain and bloody murder should Issei say the wrong words.

 ** _GULP_**

"...Do you know of anyone who needs a part-timer? I was looking for a...job." His throat felt as if he had gargled it with sand paper. She knew how things looked, her smile gave her away, even if he was the only one who could see.

"Sure Ise-kun, I just might know a person who needs a helper, do you want to meet her? Huh Ise-kun do you?" She came so close she could whisper in his ear.

"...Tiamat-san now you are just fucking with me! What are you doing, these guys want my head." The teen whispered to the buxom who backed away and let loose a thunderous laugh.

The whole place was filled with the sound of her voice as she let loose all restraints and just laughed away. After 5 minutes of full blown laughter, Tiamat composed herself.

"Thank you Ise, there was quite some time I haven't laughed like." She even wiped a pseudo-tear in joy. "Yuki-chan come here!" She called for the other girl.

"Tiamat-sama." The blue haired girl appeared at Issei's back, giving the teen quite the jump scare.

"Take care while me and Ise-kun here discuss some business." Tiamat spoke as she exited the counter and grabbed the teen by his shirt and lifted him quite easily, much to his surprise.

"Of course Tiamat-sama." A gracious bow and few steps later, the quiet girl was at the counter, while Tiamat dragged Issei to what the brunette could only assume was a break room, through a door that was near the jazz band's stand.

Once inside, Tiamat quite literally threw Issei in one of the chairs in the middle of the room while she went toward a cupboard.

"The heck Tia...mat-san, what was that fo..." his speech and soon to be rant was cut short due to the clothes thrown in his face. As he took the clothes off his face, Tiamat stood in front of him, arms crossed under her bust and a grin in her face.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Den, Ise!"

Stunned, Issei only stared at her for a couple of seconds before looking at the clothes in his hands. She even put social black shoes on the table.

"Alfred is a bit smaller than you so those should fit you nicely. He and Yukihime will explain better latter, for now just change into those and meet me at the counter.

—-(-o-)—-

Ten minutes later and there he was. Not too shabby in appearance as the clothes fit comfortably. He gave a last look in the mirror as to his looks. He pulled his phone and took a picture, and send to his mother with a quick "Got the job!". Pocketing his phone, the brunette exited the room and went to the counter.

"Look at you big boy! Grow a beard and women will throw themselves at you Ise!" Tiamat smiled and poked him around.

The great deal of people sighed as if a great weight had been removed from their shoulders. Some girls even gave him some scowls, as if asking him "How dare you even touch our glamorous Tia-sama". Sincerely, it was quite the shock. The jealous looks of some guys was quite worth the trouble, as Issei used a great deal of restraint to not flip them the bird.

"Since today will be tour first day Ise, you will just help Yukihime. Learn anything you can and have fun!" Tiamat said and have a small push in his back, which the teen felt as if pushed by a truck.

—(-o-)—-

By the time the last customers, a couple no less, exited the hall, Issei just dropped dead at a seat by the counter. Yukihime waked slowly and still full of grace towards the counter and stood close by. Even the old man (Alfred for sure) Issei saw in his first visit was coming towards here.

"Good job Ise, you lasted much more than what I expected!" Tiamat said from her place at the counter, a cloth in her hands polishing a glass cup, and putting a cup in front of him.

"You just said that in purpose didn't you!" While his body still strangely hurt, Issei still had some stamina to spare. He used that stamina to tsukummi at Tiamat.

"Whatever might you be talking about Ise-kun?" The woman was quick to escape. "Here, have this." She bent down for some moments before standing up and putting a book over the table.

"If I get one more I think my brains will fry!" The teen said, lazily stretching his arm to grab the cup in front of him. He looked at his cup and his face lit up. "Dragon blood!"

To the untrained, Yukihime never moved, but to the special senses of Tiamat, the slightest tremor or the minor clenching of muscle was never passed. The smallest movement, the smell in the air, all those gave Tiamat all she ever needed to tell what someone was going to do before they could even think of doing.

The blue haired girl only caught the slightest whiff of the concoction put in front of the younger boy at her side, who happily drank the liquid in seconds to her surprise. Even the strongest drinker in the bar went easy on the beverage, only taking small sips at times and here was the Hyoudou gulping it down as if it was juice.

Yukihime was about to ask if the teen even knew what he was drinking but before words left her mouth, she was shut down by her master.

After downing the excellent juice after a exhausting day, Issei felt his pervert senses tingling and rapidly looked to his side to find Tiamat going to town on Yukihime. The blue haired teen was blushing furiously as the buxom kissed and lightly bit at her lips. Issei looked to the side expecting to find the older butler but finde no one as the butler got the fuck out of dodge, seemingly to appear to appear at the other extreme side of the hall sweeping absolutely nothing.

 _Do it..._

 _It is your chance..._

 _Yours for the taking..._

Issei's lust peeked top and any form of intelligent speech he tried to form came out as pathetic mumblings.

The two females separated with a wet sound as Yukihime just stayed shut in her sit, while Tiamat had the most smug grin possible. "You see anything you like Ise?"

The teen went to the break room, just to come out with a bag over his shoulders and over in front of his pelvis.

"Gotta go, bye Tiamat, Yuki-san, Alfred-san." A rushed brunette exited the building.

So soon as Issei exited, Tiamat spoke:

"Please do not spoil my fun Yuki-chan, or I will have to punish you, fu fu fu!" Tiamat said as she went back to polishing glass cups and mugs. "I know Yuki-onna are quite cheeky, but I rule here and I just so happen to dabble in ice." Small snowflakes circled one recently polished cup making it gain a misty inside and a slight layer of frost.

"...Y-yes Tiamat-sama, please forgive me" The blue teen now stood shakily, as her legs almost buckled, and her thighs rubbed agains each other. A fierce blush on her face and a puffy breath came out of her mouth.

—-(-o-)—

When Issei reached home, he paid no attention to his father or mother and went straight to his room. Minutes later he was under the shower in the coldest setting possible. If yesterday his blood was boiling, today it was bubbling lava as his manhood raged on. Tia or ,better yet, Tiamat seemed to be taunting him into madness.

 _Wasted chance..._

 _The smell was delish..._

 _Ripe for the taking..._

How great that his lust seemed to be gaining its own conscience. Energy was bubbling from his insides and He did not know what to do with it.

 _"_ _I just need to relax, read a book...yes that's it, just calm and relax."_ It seemed as if it the teen was praying a mantra. A couple more minutes under the shower and he could at least present himself to have dinner with his family. So soon as he finished, he received praised and congratulations from his mother and a particular long nod from his father who smiled greatly.

"Honey, let's open my special beer! Today my boy got his first job!"

"Anata, our baby boy has a job, maybe now he will stop buying so much pornography. He might even get a girlfriend and give us grandsons."

"Oi! What is this rebellion against me huh? Is that how tour treat you only son huh? Shitty old man, mom!" Snapped Issei from the stairs as he went to his room.

Going to his room, the teen grabbed the bag he had dropped into the bed and grabbed both the tape player, headphones, and the first book he could get his hands on. Coincidence it was the one Tiamat had given him.

Pressing play into the tape player and putting on his headphones, Love Deterrence started playing as Issei flipped the cover of his book, Welsh Folklore.

With the energy he had, Issei was sure he could read half the books he had brought with him.


	3. Q and A part-01

**Thanks for all the attention and the reviews. I could not be happier in all honesty!**

 **So now for the story: you people really have this hard-on for Issei x Tiamat that is a surprise. As I said this is DxD, so I can't confirm or deny your speculations. But since ye all gave such a good boost to my story I want to ask two things.**

 **1- Should I keep going on how Issei gets his powers or should I just do a time skip to canon DxD timeline?**

 **2- Who will Issei meet and talk with next ?**

 **I will try to keep Issei as canon as possible, which means tits and ass for live baby, but I will also give him some more character than just the honest pervert who fights on and powers-up because tits. He will have reasonable powers and explanations for those powers, even if not at the time, but I will not let powers without reasonable explanation, so no! No over-powered wish fulfillment self insert Issei here, thank you. If I were to give Issei something, it has to make sense, or at least some resemblance of sense. For example, Kiba's balance breaker Sword of the Betrayer ability to mix light and dark is due to God's death and the fact it is a [Balance Breaker]! The ultimate cheat! So remember, no bullshit "I can duo wield light and darkness because hur-dee-dah".**


	4. Chapter 3

That night Issei had energy to read the whole book about Welsh Folklore, and he got halfway through the one talking about stealth before sweet sleep took him away.

Welsh Folklore was quite diverse and at times bloody, but it made for, surprisingly to the brunette, quite a good read.

When Issei woke up, he felt his body not hurting anymore. In fact he had energy to spare that morning.

His alarm sounded not to long after he had awaken so he silenced it and got up. This time in the screen it was a girl with long purple hair, dark bags under her eyes and a bloody knife in her hands; a Yandere.

Doing some screeches and hearing sounds of popping and cracking come from his stiffened muscles and joints felt really good. Even his neck gave a few sounds away. After that he picked up a towel and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he was at the kitchen. His mother gave a little frown but soon a smile came to her face as the brunette started helping her in making breakfast. Nothing too complex, some fried, scrambled eggs, toasts, freshly brewed coffee and salad*. When everything was done, the young Hyoudou started setting the table ready as his mother was observing him and murmuring to herself.

Issei just shrugged and finished setting the table. After that he went upstairs to change into his new uniform.

Tiamat had send him a text message (when the fuck had she got his number?) telling him to come early. It wasn't everyday you got a beauty calling you, even if it was to work hard. Maybe she would be kind to him and even let him...

"Issei...what's taking you so long? Otou-san* is already at the table!" His mother's voice pulled him out of his fantasies.

Sigh...

He finished putting his uniform and gave a quick glance at the calendar at the top of his desk. In 28 days he would start his first year at the Garden of Eden that was Kuoh private academy. He had worked his ass off to enter the institution and pay half-prices. He had abstained from his magazines and videos for weeks. Even watching porn with Matsuda and Motohama had been cut as he desperately crammed book after book to make sure he would be able to enter.

Now it was time to indulge in the flesh of the young maidens of school.

He finished putting his work uniform and grabbed his bag. He even put his tape player and earphones. Even if it was old school, it played wonderfully and clear, was quite tough, and gave him that "feels good" vibe. Going downstairs, the brunette saw his parents at the table, but surprisingly enough, both were waiting for him to sit down.

As he sat down, everybody started to eat and small chat was exchanged. When everybody was done, the older Hyoudou coughed lightly to gather attention to himself.

"Issei, we did not had much time to talk about it yesterday, but I just want to say that I am proud of you! Even if you are a lustful beast and have delusions with a harem, you got into a well-known highschool and even get yourself a job, your first job. I...I a-am proud of you son!" Fucking hell old man, what are you saying this early in the morning huh? Want to make me cry huh?

"Ise...not just your father, but me too...we both are proud of our baby boy. Just yesterday you were so small and cute and now look at you... _sniff_...growing up...getting a job and even helping at home!" You too mom?! You guys want to make me cry right here huh? Damn it, why can't I stop smiling?

I could do nothing but stand there, happy as all hell for this! I put my arm in front of my eyes and dried the tears before they could spill out. Damn out man and mom making me cry all of a sudden. I could not stop a warm feeling from spreading across my chest. Yeah damn right I am going to make you feel proud of me.

"Let us get going or I might just cry here. Do you want me to drop you at your work Ise?" Dad asked standing up and putting on his suit. He grabbed his car keys and went to get his suitcase.

"Yeah old man, lets go! I will be back later Kaa-chan*" Issei said and gave his mother a quick hug.

Mrs. Hyoudou accompanied both men to the door, where she gave a hug to the younger Hyoudou and a kiss to the older. "Have a good day Ise, anata*."

—(-o-)—-

15 minutes later.

"Want me to pick you up after work?"

"Nah, I will come home a bit late today, going to work extra time for a bit. Just leave some dinner for me in the fridge."

"Don't play the big man already pipsqueak, you will need much time to take my place in the house. Maybe you are planning on taking your mother from me huh?"

"Damn it old man, way to ruin the mood!"

"Hahahaha, just don't overdo it hot stuff!"

"Go away already shitty old man!" Old man thinks he knows everything.

The brunette was in front of the black and gold building. Going in quickly and dropping his stuff in the break room, the brunette looked around the area and found Tiamat in her usual spot, the counter. The smell of brewed coffee and tea was in the air, together with the bands adjustments of their instruments. As the female brunette paced rapidly between machines and hand brewing methods.

Yukihime was sweeping around the tables and Alfred-san was cleaning some mirrors.

"Ise come on chop-chop!" Tiamat's voice was filled with energy and mischievousness.

"Right here Tiamat-san." Issei answered and went towards the counter. "Good morning."

"Good morning Ise. Soo..I'm going to be staying here a lot today as Wednesday is a busy day and my work has to be perfect so Ise..." Tiamat was talking while perfectly handling her work. "You will be most at the back today, carrying and replacing some stuff all around for the morning. When you finish that I want you here helping Yuki-chan with the tables. Alfred will show you the kitchen and the storage and how to not get in the way of the cooks okay?"

Issei just nodded.

Tiamat smiled and used her hands to shoo him away.

"This way Hyoudou-san please." The old voice of the butler dressed old man came from behind the young one, giving him a small scare.

As the brunette followed the older figure he noted that the man made little to no noise while walking. If he wasn't focusing in the man, Issei was sure he would not notice him.

Both made way into the kitchen, a shiny area where a lot of different people were already working on something. They all dressed in a standard white uniform and aprons. No one spared the duo a glance as they seemed too focused in their work. Passing the kitchen was a small corridor that branched to three ways: one to what seemed as the back exit, another to a office? And a last one to what Issei assumed was the storage room.

They continued in the way that led to the back exit. There was a small alley and big trash containers placed in the wall. In front of the double door was quite the amount of boxes.

The quantity made Issei widen his eyes. When the brunette looked at Alfred, the old butler friendly nodded and made his way back to the hall area. Issei resigned himself to fate and pulled back the sleeves of his shirt. It was going to be work! A lot of it!

—-(-o-)—

When lunchtime came, Issei just plopped down at a chair in the break room and let his body have its so much needed rest stretched atop the table in the middle of the room.

Not five minutes later and the door was opened suddenly by a very happy Tiamat. The female brunette grabbed Issei by the scruff of his shirt and picked him from his resting place.

"Oi! Let me rest for a bit, those damn boxes were heavy!"

"Stop being such a wuss Ise. I let you have your sweet time carrying those. Yukihime and Alfred would be done hours ago." Tiamat gave Issei no slack and carried him to the hall. She then dropped the brunette at the counter.

"Here, easy job for now. I'm pretty sure you can make some decent coffee, if not learn now. Just breath in and out, and follow the instructions." The woman pointed to a piece of paper stuck at the wall and went her merry way towards the kitchen, were seconds later, loud noises followed.

"Not my business!" Issei murmured while doing stretches in a attempt to fight off his pain.

While the cafe/bar had the most movement during the morning and late evening, there was still a flux of people coming during noon. The brunette sighed in annoyance and tiredness, while wiping the countertop. While cleaning the counter, issei spotted some rice balls in a plate, covered with plastic film and a small name tag on the side that read "For Issei".

"She remembered about me!" Tears were running down his face.

After a quick meal, the brunette went back to work at full throttle.

—-(-o-)—-

Although the work by the part of mid-day wasn't hard, it was repetitive and it gave Issei the chance to read a bit on his book. The book had a militaristic feeling, and sometimes felt more like a diary with complementary notes.

Technics like silent step and camouflage were described in detail and some even looked silly and seemed impossible to work. Who in bloody hell would hide inside a cardboard box in the middle of a enemy base? And who would be stupid enough to not notice it?

Outside of a few oddities, the book had things that Issei could call obvious if you just thought about it. Between serving and preparing coffee, tea, juice and snacks to customers, Issei had time to make quite a few notes for himself. Maybe he could use some of those stealth techniques and peek at girls without getting catch. If this so called Boss could get away with prisoners from inside heavily guarded bases without getting catch, maybe Issei could avoid being seen or flee a few high school girls. Maybe he could peek at Tiamat or even Yukihime in their changing room.

.

.

.

Yeah, how about no!

If Tiamat was as strong as she seemed, if he got catch it would be death.

As the day went, Issei got accustomed with the rhythm of the cafe. He was a bit sore from carrying boxes in the morning for sure, but nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, he was working with some of the most beautiful young women he could ever hope to see. Not even the best AV actresses were as beautiful as Tiamat or as cute and charming as Yukihime.

Issei hoped that he would not fuck this chance up. Working here was fun! And being with beauties didn't hurt either.

As the afternoon passed and night came Tiamat exited the kitchen and came back to the counter. As the female brunette flipped a switch under the counter, the back wall emitted a few noises and went suddenly flipped inside out. Now all sorts of alcoholic drinks were exposed. Fancy glass cups and mugs. It was pretty, and if Issei wasn't a minor he would definitely be having a sip.

"Nice, right? I have a bit of everything here. It's a bit hard to get some of the booze but hey, what is life without some hicks in the journey right?" The woman puffed her chest, looking really proud of herself.

Issei only nodded, not trusting his mouth to say the right words for the moment. And to think all of that was just behind him!

"I am going to teach you to make any drink a customer wants! Yuki-chan and Alfred are the only ones besides me allowed to stay here at the bar. You are going to be able to stay here when I am here so that you don't mess up okay?" Maybe he should feel special that Tiamat allowed him to stay at her precious place? Others certainly didn't had the freedom he had with her.

"Now let's get ready! Ah...just so you know, you are going to work the night shift too okay?"

"Yeah sure...wait, WHAT?!"

.

.

.

The week passed with Issei under tutorage of:

Tiamat as the cafe attender for the day and bartender for the night.

Yukihime-chan with manners and attending clients.

Even Alfred-san was a teacher for the brunette with some "chivalry" and butler behavior. Even some self-defense was thrown into the mix for reasons Issei had yet to understand.

When he asked Tiamat why had she asked Alfred to beat him black and blue she only said : "You are going to need it in the weekend!"

And then Saturday came. The day went by at the same pace the others, but then came the night!

Oh boy came the night and Issei swore to god Tiamat loved trouble. The rowdiest people came to the bar Saturday night and it was the most loud night Issei had ever had. Gangs of bikers, Yakuza looking men in white suites, hell even politician were seen there. From the most refined men to the most brutish looking one.

The women then...boy howdy! Accompanying models galore. Issei even recognized one actress from one of his favorite AVs. Momo Yazuki had those killer thick thighs.

Of course if Issei so much as looked then funny, the bodyguards around the big shots would tore holes in his back with their stares.

.

.

.

2:57 A.m

On the way home I was legit walking on autopilot. Work had been so much exhausting no doubt due to the fact that the clients from table 07 kept on ordering mojitos and piña coladas, the ones in table 13 were being rude to table 12 and 14, there was one fat dude in table 03 that kept on trying to grab Yuki-chan's ass. That dude was asking to die. Scratch that, I was going to kick his shit in myself but Alfred-san beat me to the punch. I was surprised by how polite he was when he asked the fat fuck to go away. The pig had the guts to wet Alfred-san by splashing him with champagne.

When he did that I couldn't handle it. If Tiamat-san was angry at me, she didn't demonstrated. I hopped the counter and went straight to the table. As Alfred-san was ready to do something, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backward. I grabbed the pig by this stupid yellow tie and drove a fist straight into his face. My hand hurt a bit, but nothing that mattered.

When he stared at me with a stupefied face I grabbed him back and started to drag him outside. When he tried to fight back I drove another fist into his fat nose. I heard a low 'crack' and a whimper from the man. When we reached the front, I kicked him out in the street.

He tried complaining, but I just had to raise my foot again and he went away grumbling to himself.

When I entered again it seemed as if no one noticed or cared for the events that happened. Tiamat was at the counter looking at me with a suspicious grin. I just dropped the fat wallet in front of her and entered the counter. Her smile grew tenfold and she laughed at me.

I was just five streets away from home when I entered a alley to take a shortcut. Blocking the exit was the same fat drunkard. I could see from here his smashed nose that still had blood all over it. Bastard had a bottle of cheap whiskey halfway done and the face of someone who had one too many drinks.

My earphones blocked whatever sound he was making and I was too tired to deal with any stuff so I just went straight and ignored him.

His face became red with anger and it seemed as if he had started shouting. "Take on me" was doing me wonders by blocking his stupid voice. The tape I had gotten from old man Miller had some of the weirdest 90's musics, but they were too relaxing to pass up.

As I walked and ignored fatso, I closed my eyes and let the music dull out my tiredness as my feet guided my on auto.

.

.

.

 _ **!**_

 _*Swing*_

 _*Swoosh*_

.

.

.

I felt danger. True danger. I tried jumping aside but felt something blunt bash me aside. I felt my breath be taken away from me when I impacted hard with the wall of the alley.

I slid down the hard wall and opened my eyes to see a creature?

The supposed man that was supposed to be in front of me was gone. In his place a red skinned monster dressed in a suit. One of his hands held a blackened club with blunt spikes and the other held the same whiskey bottle. His face was greased up and a pair of horns had grown. His maw had sharp teeth coming out and a greenish goo was stuck to his lower mouth.

My bag was thrown away and scattered its contents. My tape player had been knocked away and the earphones unplugged. As the volume was maxed out a random music started to play but was dulled out by the sound of my own heartbeat. I hurried to stand up and tried to run away but the hulking beast stood in my way.

"You fucking piece of shit, you made me look bad in front of all those people. How should you bay me back huh? E-even my fucking...wallet was taken away. The Oobakes and the Busu...*Burp*...jima now think I'm a weak maggot because I got pushed around by a disgusting human like y-you!" His voice was rough and deep. The sighs of drunkenness clear by his stuttering.

I could say nothing. The monster was three times my size and my legs were shaking like jelly.

 _ **DEATH**_

"Die you shit, die and become gold for me!" The monster swung its club, its aim to smash me

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _Going to die!going to die! Going to die!_ _ **Die!die!die!die!die!die!die!die!die!die!#'nhskbdijwbdunwvdh...**_

.

.

.

I don't want to die!

 **[Boost!]**

Power flooded my insides! Not enough!

I swung my left hand, forming a fist.

The world started to flow slowly. I could see the blackened club coming to be my doom. There was some sort of small, red gauntlet with a green round jewel atop my hand. What is that thing? Don't care, I can feel it, it's giving me power. Not enough, I need more!

 **[Boost!]**

More power flooded my system, but I need much more. Don't want to die! Need more, need more, need more...more, more, more...

.

.

.

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

.

.

.

MORE POWER!

[ **TriBoost!]**

I felt power. I was power. Coursing through my veins, through my very being. A green light shined greatly through my whole left arm. The world sped up again. My shining arm collided with the club. A loud crack sounded through the alley as wood splintered and broke atop my glowing fist.

My fist broke the club and went through it.

As the red-skinned monster stared at its broken weapon, Issei slid under the monster's grotesque legs. Kicking the back wall for momentum, Issei climbed the monster's back and delivered the strongest punch he could. Another loud crack echoed. The towering monster fell down raising a small cloud of dust.

The brunette raised his fist and rained down another blow at the back of the head of the monster who groaned. Fist raised, pound.

.

.

.

 _Thud!_

 **Arm cocked back, fist raised, pound...**

 _Thud!_

 **Cocked back, fist, pound...**

 _Thud!_

 **Pound...**

 _Thud!_

 **Pound...**

 _Thud!_

 **Pound...**

 _Thud!_

.

.

.

When the mechanical movement of the brunette stopped he just stayed there. Sat down and arms lying dead at his side and head held back, looking at the starry night.

A soft green glow clung to his left arm that felt heavier and more clunky than necessary. And the wetness and goo that clung to his body was annoying...

Issei looked down at his clothes and arms and any words died at the bottom of his throat. His eyes watered and he felt disgusting. Chunks of meat clung to his arms as a gooey matter stained his clothes. He felt something cold on his cheek, blood and brain light reflected from his eyes and he didn't even felt his body move.

In fact Issei didn't even remember how he moved or reached home. Or when he entered the bathroom.

When did he ripped his clothing of his body?

When had he entered the bathtub?

When did he start scrubbing his body? Harder and harder.

The gunk and blood was long gone yet he still felt dirty.

 _...drip...drip..._

Eh? Water? But it came from his...eyes? Tears? Why?

Was he crying? Why was he crying?

Small laughter was heard. It sounded broken and distorted. His lips were trembling, twitching. Was he the onelaughibg? Wasn't...he cr _ **ying?...**_

 _ **#*!"$:!-$-":!**_

A brown circle with a strange pattern shone in the bathroom. A horned dragon surrounded by five elements. And bounded by a chain.

From the circle came a woman, a brunette. Light brown hair, well rounded face, bountiful chest, perfect curves, round behind, and perfectly thick legs.

All of that was clad in black pants and white slacks. Hair tied in a ponytail. Her amber eyes focused on the crying and madly laughing boy who was scrubbing his body so hard some parts were of a violent red color.

The woman approached the brunette, and without hesitation she entered the bathtub. She extended her arms and grabbed the youth's head who only now noticed the visitant.

The woman laid on her back and brought the dead-spirited youth with her, putting his head in the middle of her chest. The young man stood still surrounded by the softness and motherly charm of the woman.

"There there hatchling, it is okay now! Mother is here, mother is here." Her velvet voice calmed his wild heart.

Her low groaning was a calm melody as no other.

Wings covered both in a warm embrace as the water of the tub rose lightly, just enough to create a fine and shallow mist in the bathroom.

"Rest easy now hatching. Mother is here!"

 _Cometh forth all the spawn of monstrosity,_

 _For your mother lies here._

 _Be it good or evil, my womb conceded all that is considered anomaly and as by my decree you are all my children._

 _Conceded from chaos, killed by order, and reborn by both; I, Tiamat, give you hatchling, as I gave and will give to all my children, the children of anomaly, a place of rest in my womb_.


	5. Chapter 4

The room was illuminated by the rays of the sun that passed through the closed window and struck the teen's face.

He started to stir, felling bothered by the annoying light that didn't allow his so precious rest.

As the source of the annoyance didn't diminish, Issei tried to stand by but something kept him from doing so. He was brought closer towards something soft. Whatever it was it calmed his heart with its methodical melody.

The brunette opened his eyes to find the what sort of pillow he had laid upon only to find himself staring at glorious breasts.

.

.

.

.

WHAT?

The youth's mind went from sleeping mode to full alert in less than one second. Since when had he brought home a girl? As much as he wanted to deny it the proof was literally staring him in the face. Issei looked up to find who was crazy enough to think about going out with him, scratch that, have sex with his sorry hide.

Tiamat's beauty was almost blinding!

He stared at her face as his brain tilted and gave blue screen, and then started the reboot.

 **[Please wait!]**

 **[Information loading...]**

...

 _15%...28%...35%...66%...82%...99%_

...

[ **Restarting!]**

 ** _Ping_**

...

Aaaahhhhh!

He was soo dead!

He backed away from the sleeping woman and ended up falling from bed. Even then he continued backing until he hit his desk. The loud sound made the woman stir and give signs of awakening.

"Already up hatchling?" Tiamat's voice sounded more as a moan as she lazily raised herself from bed, the sheets failing to cover the valley of greatness that was her chest.

If Issei wasn't awake before, now for sure it felt so as blood started to rush to other parts of his body in a manner of seconds.

The woman sat at the edge of the bed and stretched lightly, making her chest bounce slightly up. Blood slowly went down from his nose as the excitement built reached its peak.

"How are you feeling Ise? That Oni's club hit you pretty hard!" Tiamat asked tilting her head to the side and looking at his chest as if searching for something.

"T-Tiamat what a-are you...talking about? M-more importantly, why are you...naked in my room?!" He stuttered, pathetically trying to make sense of what was happening and failing miserably to do so.

"Did I had sex with Tiamat? But it can't be! What could she possibly see in a boring guy like me? Could it be? Have I finally reached my phase of pretty boy?!" His thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"Could it be that you don't remember?" Wording woman, wording! Was he going to be much a lame guy that he did not remembered his own first time?

First time...it for sure was his first time, but for what?

.

.

.

 _...Die and become gold for me!..._

 _..._

 _ **[Tri-Boost!]**_

 _*Smash*_

 _..._

 _Pound!_

 _ **Thud...**_

...

.

.

.

When did breathing become so hard?

The woman in front of him was blurry as he as overwhelmed by the sound of his own fist hitting a chunky, blood filled mess and impacting solid concrete.

De ** _ath! Die! I'm going to die! Die!Die!Die!Die!Die!Die!Die! I don't want to die!_**

...

 **!**

Sound? ...a groan? No! It was a melody!

From where? Here!

I can't see! Then look for it!

It's too difficult! Then become stronger!

 ***Touch***

He whipped his head at the feeling. Soft and warm, so motherly. A hand. A maidenly hand. So soft! He looked up to see the source and found Tiamat. Her hand was touching his face, a caring touch. Her amber eyes focused on his form and a sweet smile adorned her face.

"Easy, easy. Here, I am here!" As if comforting a baby, her voice was a tender.

"So you do remember right? I know it's not easy, all of us struggle in our first time killing other beings, but that is part of life Ise!"

"...B-But that is not right! How can you say that? I just k-killed someone! I...I...I am a murde..."

"No Ise, you are alive. Would you prefer if it was you splattered on the floor?" Her voice never rose in tone. Always melodious, always motherly, always tender.

"No! I...I mean...there should have been another way! It did not have to end like that! I feels wrong...weird...I fell disgusting... I feel..."

"Selfish."

!

"Selfishness is the nature of all creatures. 'I don't want to die'. Everyone thinks like that but only a few want to admit it. You wanted to live and your body, you, acted to make your wish come true. It is done, you are alive."

"...But..."

"No buts! Do you feel pity for the pigs and cows you eat everyday? You eat and you live and life carries on. They become the sustenance that carries you forward. Their lives carry you on. That...man you killed was trying to kill you! And you killed him back, now his life rests upon your shoulders!"

"It's too heavy, I...can't...I just can't..."

"So what will you do? Kill yourself? Can't live with the guilt of taking a life to save your own? Will you waste the life of that man? You now carry on his life with you Ise, are you to waste it?"

There was no way in heel he was going to commit suicide! But it felt too heavy. In movies they made it look so easy, but in reality it felt as if he was being crushed, as if something was dragging him to the depths of a lake. As if his soul was being squeezed out of him.

And then a warm feeling spread through his body. He was being hugged by Tiamat, who brought his head against her chest. Instead of shame or guilt, he felt peace.

"The fact that you are feeling guilty for taking away someone's life is the proof that you are not a monster Ise. It's the proof that you care even, even if he tried to kill you."

"I respect that, and so I will offer you as much comfort as you need." And after saying so, Tiamat hugged the brunette even tighter.

Isse hugged her back, emotions stuck in his throat. He would not cry, he had already showed his lame side enough, but for now he wanted to bask in this warm feeling that was heating up in his chest.

—-(-o-)—-

He did not know for how long both had stayed in that position, naked and hugging but he felt was if he could stay like that forever, just basking in the warmth that was Tiamat's soft body. Her accepting touch and hug gave him all the comfort he could ever need.

"Feeling better?"

"I...don't know..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what really happened, or if I can accept what I did and keep normal."

"Life is about change Ise. You are constantly going through changes. You are the one who decides what those changes will be!"

"I...will try. I want to know what happened."

"Issei...if you start walking down this path there will be no turning back."

"I already did something that there is no way back. Tiamat please! While I still have this courage, please tell me about...what was that, what happened, tell me everything."

The woman sighed in resignation. This was going to be quite the talk.

"Well...

"ISEEEE wake up already! Just because today is Sunday it doesn't mean you can sleep all day!" A feminine voice was heard aloud and steps were coming to his room.

Before any of them had any reaction the door of his room was opened by the brunette's mother. The woman looked ready to toss the young Hyoudou from his bed but only let a confused sound as she found the bed empty, only to look at the ground to see both Issei and Tiamat in what only looked like a lover's embrace.

Everyone who was in the room could only look at each other for the moment. And before Issei could say a word his mother quietly exited the room and closed the door saying "Sorry...I will come back later."

For a couple of seconds there was only silence. And then

"OTOU-SAAANN!"

The loud stumbling steps sounded in the first floor.

"Calm down Kaa-chan, what is going on? Is Issei masturbating again to some weird porn?"

"Wo-wo...wom...wom..."

"What is it kaa-chan, was it so bad?!"

"ISSEI HAS BROUGHT HOME A WOMAN, A PRETTY ONEE-SAN, AND THEY ARE N-N-N-NAKED!"

"..."

.

.

.

"WOOHHHHHH, MY SON IS NOT A USELESS PERVERTED BEAST ANYMORE, HE IS A MAN! THIS FAMILY CAN STILL DREAM FOR A FUTURE KAA-CHAN!"

"OTOU-SAN!"

"KAA-CHAN!"

Oi!Oi!Oi! What nonsense are you shouting to all your neighbors! Wasn't it a week ago you are saying you were proud of me? What is with this treatment?

"Hahahahaha you certainly take after your parents, Ise!"

Et te Tu Tiamat? What happened to the touching moment we just had some minutes ago huh? Give me back my moments of happy melancholy!

"Come on, let's take a shower Mister I-lost-my-virginity!" Oi, don't pretend this isn't because of you!

*Sigh*

Tiamat stood up, no signs of shame in exposing her full naked body. She extended her hand to the young brunette, who stared at it for a few seconds.

"Come on Ise, don't you want to take a shower with pretty ol' me? And you were just hugging me so tightly a few moments ago." Hey if you are inviting me!

—(-o-)—-

After 15 minutes of constant teasing about virginity, back scrubbing and jokes a plenty, both brunettes came out of the shower. Issei still a little shy while Tiamat was...well, she was Tiamat.

Nothing major had happened, they both showered and even scrubbed the backs of each other while having small talk.

Both went back into Issei's room so that the Hyoudou could grab some clean clothes to renew his spirit. If he knew his parents, and he knew them well, they were still fussing around about him bringing a girl home, especially one as pretty as Tiamat. He picked a pair of cargo shorts and a red shirt, while Tiamat just dressed in her work uniform. He remembered her uniform being wet but maybe it was just his imagination.

Both went downstairs at the same rhythm, Issei at front and Tiamat following just behind.

His parents were waiting at the living room. His father sat his usual spot, the brown armchair or as he called "The King's throne", and his mother stood behind him, resting her arms upon the back of it. Issei and Tiamat made way for the beige three-sit couch and looked at the parents. There was some tension in the air, broken only but the low sounds of the tv that played gave reports about the weather.

"Soo... Old man, mom..." He couldn't help but scratch the back of his head, a old habit of his while nervous. "This person is Tiamat...my boss at work. Tia, these are my parent." What? You wanted some sort of essay? What more do you want me to say huh? Oi, stop laughing damn it!

"Mr. Hyoudou, Mrs. Hyoudou My name is Primordis Tiamat, but please it would honor me to no end if you could please call me simply by Tiamat." The way she spoke was super formal and hold none of the usual teasing or mischievousness I was accustomed to. Oi, what are you planning woman?!

"The pleasure is ours Thiammat-san."

"Sir, should you find the pronunciation of my name too hard, feel free to call me as Tia."

"Thank you Tia-san." Don't fall for it old man! "I am thankful that you took our useless son under your wing at work, me and his mother were worried he would end up as nothing but a perverted beast who watches porn all day, but now our family has a dream, we are so thankful and we hope our son isn't troubling you too much." Shitty old man selling your son as if he is some sort of cheap product on a discount, give me back my respect for you!

"Far from it Mrs Hyoudou. Ise has been such a great help around the cafe, every body likes him there, and some clients even miss him when he is away from the counter. They say he really makes some great coffee." Well, it was true that Issei was not hated anymore by the people who frequently came to the shop during daytime, and some clients even had warmed up to him to have some small talk. One time he even got a tip from this old man who really liked his coffee.

Issei was mediocre at best while making snacks or even tea, but he took pride in his ability to make a good hand brewed coffee, after all he had need of a lot of coffee to pull-out those all-nighters to cram as much as possible before he took the exam to Kuoh Academy.

"As Issei has been such a help recently I thought I could come and thank the wonderful parents who could raise such well young man." You are going to make them happy for weeks on end Tiamat, stop it!

"Oh our son actually behaves well at his work Otou-san, maybe my prayers have been answered. And to think his boss would come here to speak well of him." Trust me a little won't you? You are going to make me cry you know? I'm already crying a bit here.

"And to think she is such a foreigner beauty!" At least control your tongue a bit old man!

"You flatter me, Mr. Hyoudou. But I'm sorry to inform I'm short on time as I have to open the store today. Ise, it was wonderful to meet your parents, see you on work tomorrow okay!" She winked at me and stood up. She gave dad a hand shake but was stopped at the front door by mom.

"Tia-san, it would be to much work upon a lady as yourself to do such labor, take Ise, he will be happy to help!" Mom, what are you doing? You guys are doing what she wants!

"Go on squirt, don't let this chance slip by. As your Dad I command you to not let this wonderful girl go alone and do heavy work. Be her pack mule if need be!" Damn you old man, I already know that! Don't try to boss me around!

"I thank you so much Mr. and Mrs Hyoudou, come on Ise, let's go."

"Feel free to come by whenever you want Tia-chan, and you can call me mother as well, don't even bother with formalities!"

"The same applies to me Tia-chan!" Why are you so happy in my place old man, quit behaving like you are some grade schooler!

—-(-o-)—

Dragon's Den.

"Your parents are really easygoing huh!"

"They're just happy I took a girl home."

We arrived a short while at the cafe that was closed. Tiamat opened it and I went toqards the counter to make some coffee and snacks to eat. I could tell that our talk was going to take some time.

"So, Ise what do you know about the supernatural?" Tiamat asked me while eating a sandwich.

"You mean stuff like vampires, werewolves, Amaterasu and demons? Well, I played some games and read some manga but that's about it. Mom and Dad aren't really the religious type, so the most I know about some god is Shinto!"

"Well, it's a start. Good...so...everything is real!"

"Eh?"

"Well not everything, but a good chunk of what has been spread out in the internet has at least a bit of truth. There exists gods, dragons, demons, magic, monsters and all sorts of creatures. All of that is real."

"...ah..."

"Wait until I finish, then you can ask you sorts of questions okay?" I could only nod.

"Since there is too much to talk in only one day, I will talk about the important stuff now and later you can read about things by yourself. The majority of the other supernatural powers thinks humans are bellow them and as such don't deserve to know much about anything, hence their secrecy, which if you ask me is stupid but whatever. The religions divide themselves in pantheons and divine realms with a zone of influence of each. The bigger the zone, the bigger their power is, so to avoid trouble you should know which one governs where. The three main powers know are the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils. The Christian based powers are the strongest because of their greedy leaders. Sugar-coat it all you want, but since ancient times the Christian God has fucked other powers up their asses. Destroying their faith and temples, robbing them of believers and by consequence divine realm, and demonizing other gods, all in all good job flipping the bird to the others. But all the while He also made the gods who fell from their godly grace join the Morning Star, as demons who later became devils. And due to His ways of 'gaining' followers and the freedom of will that came for humans after their kicking out of Eden, some angels questioned their creator, came in contact with humans, some even had kids with them, and in doing so fell from grace, becoming Fallen Angels. You with me so far?"

Nod.

"Bastards have been at each other's throats for millennia until the Great War, which devastated all the three. It's really stupid but hey I can't judge. So in their last dick measuring contest, a wild card was thrown in the middle of their game. Two Heavenly Dragons were also having a dick measuring contest close by and had their contest interrupted by the three powers who were fighting close by. The dragons gave no fucks and kept on fighting, absolutely fucking up the three powers who had to stop their dick measuring contest to fuck with the dragon's one. After much work, and a great number of corpses from each side, the leaders of the three powers, the God of the Bible, the Fallen's Governor and the Satans managed to kill the two dragons, and God sealed their souls inside his little workshop for fun system. And after all of that they...went back to fight. Long-story-short, idiots managed a triple knockout except they all died. Really fucked over the supernatural world for a while but everyone managed to make a living out of that. The other religions managed to gain some much needed faith and territory back and strengthened themselves while the three main powers managed to stay afloat despite their own fuck ups. All the while other factions and powers try to rise from their ashes."

"For now there is some sort of accord between the three powers that came to be after the respective new leaders of the factions stood up and instilled peace if you want to call it that. It's more of a anti-aggression pact between all of them, but the little fight happens here and there. So with all of that out of the way, the end bit of today is why you were attacked!" Of she didn't had before, now Tiamat had my full attention.

"With the world in the state it is, man-power has been really hard to get, meaning less patrolling territorial borders, meaning more people walking around, resulting in different mythologies and creatures together. My bar is a hotspot not only for humans, but also for the supernatural and as such other creatures visit there. What you kicked out was a Oni-Orc half-ling who was living nearby, no doubt in order from the Youkai faction to look around this territory. We will get into details later, but just quick heads-up, we will need to go to Kyoto!"

"...this is quite a bunch of information to digest Tiamat!"

"This is just the tip of the Iceberg! For now let me have a look at your Sacred Gear!" My what now?

Seeing my confusion, Tiamat smiled.

"You didn't kill that half-ling because you are cool Ise, sorry to say. Remember the Christian God? Yeah, He created a system to create miracles and that system created a system specific for humans. Because He had some sort of weird collecting fetish, He used to defeat and seal and create some tools out of the creatures he killed. That is what a Sacred Gear is, a prison turned tool for creatures and powers. From inanimate objects to very alive beings, all stuffed in cages and put to work in the will of however possessed such tools. They are somewhat rare and you have one inside your soul. You already used it once so calling it forth shouldn't be too hard, just wish for it, they respond to your feelings."

I tried to but nothing came to mind. Then the image of yesterday's night came, the red gauntlet!

A red and emerald light shone brightly over my left hand for a few seconds before giving me view of my left arm.

A red metallic gauntlet appeared over my whole left arm. It had two green jewels, one at the back of my hand and another a few inches short of my elbow. The red metal extended up and covered my whole arm, up to my shoulder where it ended in a wicked looking shoulder pad. Yellow spikes decorated portions of the gauntlet and golden letters in a unknown language appeared under the second jewel.

"The Red Dragon Emperor's left hand huh? Wasn't it called [Boosted Gear] and held Ddraig's soul, it was classified as a Longinus? It looks different from what I remember, a sub-species?"

I have no idea what all of that means but all of them are cool sounding words.

"Well Ise, wish it away. For now that's going to be all, you can go back home and get ready?

"Get ready?"

"We are going to train!"

"Wait you didn't even answer my questions!"

"No time Ise, go home and rest. You said that in three weeks your school starts right? I have to prepare a work schedule and get someone to be in my place here so that we can focus in your training!"

"Can you answer at least one question, all of this is a bit too much to ask to to just sleep it away!"

"Fine fine, one question and you are going home."

"What are you? Some sort of angel or a powerful demon?"

"Nothing like that Ise."

"Then what!"

"A dragon Issei, I am a dragon. And so are you now hatchling!"

Wait what?


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay okay, following the will of you guys I will keep writing the adventurea of our favorite pervert and Red Dragon Emperor. Still kinda bamboozled by your fire for Issei x Tiamat. Can't promise anything, just keep reading to find out. Any spelling mistakes I am sorry for, but thing is as I said before. This is legit a pet project that I do when inspiration hits me in the face with its awesomeness.**

 **I try to put passion behind everything I do, even little things. The entire story also is being written in my phone, no joke. Pet project, so I do it in my free time, and since I started back school things have been going that way. You know, you study or studied once in your life so you know. Brazil has some stupid things but I love this country. Still would like to live on the states but you take what you can. This ran for too long already so let's get going. Ah and before you guys ask, while I'm thankful for the comments, only I rate cases will I feature coments here because you can bloody see them in the reviews section. Only the most special would be put here so watch out for that.**

 **Last thing: STOP KILLING THE PARENTS OF PROTAGONISTS, IT'S NOT ORIGINAL SO STOP. ISSEI AINT THE GODDAMN BATMAN. HE IS A PERVERT WHO LIKES TITTIES, BUT IS VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT THINGS. KILLING HIS PARENTS SO THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM ISN'T GENIUS, IS LAZY SO STOP.**

—-

Rumbling noises were spreading through one of the small forests in the outskirts of Kuoh. The sound of cracking stone and blasts of dirt were thrown all around the ground. The crackling of fire sounded abundant as the wind whipped violently around the clearing.

A shadow rushed away from one of the larger trees and went behind another one for cover. Holding his breath, the youth assumed a still positioning as the crackle of flames died down and muffled steps were heard coming from the he area the young had ran away from.

A beautiful brunette entered the clearing and looked around as if hoping to find someone. She looked around for a bit before sighing to herself. She then breathed deep and held it in, as if tasting the air.

Suddenly she gave a toothy grin. Another deep breath and from her mouth came a stream of cherry red flames. A black blur rushed from behind the tree and came straight for her, a red gauntlet in the shadow's hand.

Tiamat cut her stream of flames, and assumed a simple fighting position, feet spread out and hands raised in a boxing guard.

[ **Boost!]**

Her smile grew feral, teeth sharpened into fangs and her nails grew into brutal-looking claws. The female brunette got ready to intercept the teen's punch that came, wind and dust focusing in his palm.

When the punch came it gave mild surprise to the female as the punch was directed not at her body but at the ground in front of her. The ground cracked from the force but no damage was done to her, and weirdly enough, the dust sphere stayed in the crack. The opposing teen jumped backward, avoiding her deadly swipe.

His image was then clear for the world to see. A slightly tanned teen with a brown mess atop his head. His current clothes, simple black sweatpants and a totally ragged red undershirt that barely hung on, were at the brink of falling apart. At his left hand a red, metallic gauntlet the entirety of it, ending in a smooth shoulder pad.

The teen, Hyoudou Issei, had a smile in his face that held a dangerous tone to it. The teen pointed his right, non covered, hand towards Tiamat and snapped his fingers, causing a clicking noise while screaming at the top of his lungs. Tiamat readied herself for a possibly dangerous move but could only stare at the stupid pose Issei assumed.

"Killer Queen, Bites the dust!"

"Eh?!"

* _ **click***_

A small, green magic circle with the figure of a dragon shone under Tiamat, right at the cracked ground where the dust sphere was at. The circle lit a small spark of flame in the middle of the tiny sphere but the effect it had was absurd.

A inferno came to life right where the dragon lady was, showering the clearing in flames. Issei had long been at the cover of a tree with a magic circle protecting him from the heat as he gulped large amounts of air.

He was drenched in sweat, his mind almost flickering between alert and shut down as he tried to calm his trembling hands and furious heart.

It had been two weeks since Tiamat had started a Spartan training course for him composed of survival. No fancy words or actions, but pure survival. Everyday he was expected to wake at 3:00 A.M and jog to the forest she had marked as their training ground. Then he was expected to survive the dragon lady's onslaught of attacks, both physical and magical, while trying to gather books Tiamat had hidden in the forrest about the supernatural.

When breakfast time came, he had a 10 minute break to eat whatever he had brought from home and rest. As soon as that ended, the woman would ask question after question about the supernatural and he had to answer her right or she would add extra time in their morning "exercise".

When noon was due, he was dropped at the cafe for a quick lunch, before being dragged back to the forrest to be chased around by Tiamat for a little while as a warm up. Soon as she decided it was done, she would then start teaching Issei the basics of magic training.

While Tiamat was a good trainer for the body, the mind however was another subject for the dragon lady. Even if calm and collected, she had little talent teaching Isse the modern system of magic spells, since most of what she used was either natural abilities or Ancient Draconic Runes, that while powerful were a bit too much for a beginner like him.

Issei found out that he was mediocre at best for magic and his reserves were medium at best, but he had worked hard to learn, pounding his brain for ways to make magic work for him. Who wouldn't want to shoot fireballs and lightning at monsters?

Magic circles were easy as having [Boosted Gear] gave him a magic pattern that could be changed according to his wishes, but modifying too much was a far dream yet for the brunette.

And speaking of the devil, the [Boosted Gear] was where he shined brightly. After a couple of tests that may or may not have involved him desperately crying for help while running away from Tiamat, he found out exactly how his Sacred Gear was a Sub-species.

Normally speaking the [Boosted Gear] would double the user's strength and power each 10 passing seconds until the user wished it stop or died from the strain of the energy from the boosts. Issei on the other hand wished so greatly for power that the Sacred Gear changed to give him triple his power with each boost.

He could use the normal [Boost!] to double his power or use the second option and use [Tri-Boost!] giving him triple his current power at the cost of even greater exhaustion and stamina cost.

He also had a second ability granted to him as the Sacred Gear's [Gift]. This power was [Transfer!] and as its name implies, would transfer the energy of his boosts at a target of his choice. This power Issei refrained from using due to the fact that his current efficiency at transferring energy was poor because he had yet to get accustomed with his full power.

Now, Issei wasn't the brightest cookie out there but even he could understand the potencial this power had and why it was classified as a capable god-killing power. If the conditions were right and he had enough time, Issei could boost himself to surpass gods themselves. How or why such powerful ability had fallen into his hands was a question he would ask himself his entire life. Was he even capable of reaching that far?

His thoughts were cut short by the hand touching his shoulder. Tiamat standing in front of him, not a speck of dust or soot dirtying her magnificence.

He grimaced. That explosion was a little payback for all his torture this time, and even then it hadn't so much as touched her.

"...That back there...what was it?" She asked.

That was me copying an ability from a manga I had read, easier work than creating a brand new. Kira would be proud for sure!

"Well...there is this manga I read that had this super cool power and I thought I could imitate it."

"...you copy-right infringing bastard! Do you know what could happen to us if they caught so much as a whiff of you stealing their ideas?!"

Woah woah calm down Tia, you are scary! Scary!

"Y-you...see... I didn't steal it! Yeah, I just reverse-engineered it using magic and science!"

"You lying bastar...wait what?"

"I didn't use his ability so per say, I just thought 'what if instead I use magic to do this and that?' and it ended up like that."

"Explain!"

Yes ma'am!

"When you compress loose materials like coal dust or even normal dust, give it enough fuel, it can become a unstable combination that just needs a little flame and Kabomm!"

The explanation behind it was a bit more difficult than that but at the basics it was that, a dust explosion. Who said chemistry didn't have any use in real life huh?

"That is quite interesting Issei, if you were a devil their magic system would be easy work for you!"

"Really? I mean...I don't see how it would've be so!"

"Devil's magic system works by imagination. You think about something and make your magic do it, no need for complex circles or difficult equations. They would help it become even more powerful but you can easily brute force your way through the majority of devil spells."

"That's almost cheating isn't it?"

"They are devils Issei, cheating is what they do best."

That...makes sense, I guess. Still unfair!

I had to grind my butt off and get chased around by a crazy dragon lady that smiled sweetly at me my while trying to tear me in two, How is that fair?!

...Sigh...

Well at least I had gained a bit of muscle mass. Scratch that, I had become quite the man, and I have to thank Tiamat for it. Even the books Miller-san sold me helped a great deal. I took time to practice the so called "CQC" the first book spoke about. Meditation and calming techniques, and even a secret move had been written there. It was more of a strong self-suggestion technique that made your body work harder that it should . It constantly said to be half-finished and dangerous to the body but it had done wonders in conditioning my sorry ass akin to that of a soldier. The idea behind it was actually really simple. You had to implant the idea in your mind until it became muscle memory, then used a "chant" to active and deactivate.

I need to check back with Miller-dan to see if he has other awesome books like those.

"Come on Issei no lazying around now! We only have one more week until you start going to school so we have to make sure you are at your best condition. We will stop training here for today. Have a good rest because tomorrow we are going to Kyoto." Tiamat said while she checked her uniform for any imperfections, when she found none she turned around to leave.

...

...

...

Wait what?!

"Why in bloody hell are we going to Kyoto?" Issei shouted.

"We have to talk with the leader of he Youkai Faction. Need to now why a half-ling was snooping around at my place, and you need to present yourself to Yasaka. The bitch maybe annoying but we need to inform her you bashed one of her guy's brains in!" She said as if it was like going to the street corner store.

A Faction leader, the one who commanded the Japanese Youkai nonetheless. If she found him to be disrespected she could easily have him killed.

"Relax Issei, Yasaka wouldn't dare touch someone under my wing, but you have to stand in your own otherwise others might play you as a fool who only wants the protection of a dragon god."

"You are a dragon god?!"

"Used to be. These days I would be classified above the Dragon Kings but under the Heavenly Dragons. You should feel honored Issei, you technically are above me in terms of title ranking hehehe!"

Oi what's with that dangerous smile!

"Neh Ise, you wouldn't mind if I blow some steam right now, right?" Suddenly Tiamat is emitting a scary aura! Why is she pissed? And why me?

"Tiamat-san Tiamat-san, why are you angry?"

"Remembered what stupid Marduk did to me some time ago. Now Ise, clench your teeth!"

.

.

.

 _Grandpa, it's me your grandson Ise._

 _How is heaven? Now I know such a thing exists and I hope you are enjoying the afterlife._

 _Your grandson is going through some struggles in the mortal world but life is wonderful!_

 _Rest easy grandpa and enjoy heaven._

 _Also, if by some coincidence you find a person by the name Marduk..._

 _TELL HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF!_

.

.

.

"Ouch, sometimes Tiamat could go a little easy on me." I complained, rubbing my aching leg muscles.

As soon as Tiamat finished beating me black and blue I could drag myself to my room back home and drop my stuff before taking a quick shower and dropping dead at my bed.

In just a week I was going to relax and be at the paradise of life, Kuoh Academy was going to become my personal harem and I would drown in a sea of breasts. I couldn't wait to romance some girls and finally be able to lose my virginity.

Feeling really tired, I just let the sweet embrace of sleep carry me away.

.

.

.

 **[I see that Tiamat has been driving you harshly to the bone, my host.]**

 _Well, at least I can use my powers better than before._

 _ **[As they say, whatever makes you sleep at night.]**_

 _You can suck a dick for all that I care!_

...

...

...

 _Wait who the fuck are you?_

 _ **[You have been using my power constantly for these past days and do not recognize me? Oh how the mighty have fallen indeed, to be used by a brat like you and not even be thanked is quite distressing.]**_

 _You mean- The Red Dragon Emperor?! Ddraig the Welsh Red Dragon? Y Ddraig Goich?_

 _ **[Hmm...that is a name I have not been called in a long time. It seams as if the Welsh really did their job recording mine and the White One's battle. Those were great times...]**_

 _Another old as fuck being who likes to say that cliche ass line. At least be a bit original, I was hoping my first meeting with another dragon to be more...inspiring._

 _ **[It seams as if you have grown quite the ego already if you are talking to me like that. To speak with such insolence in front of the Red Dragon of Domination speaks of your courage or of your foolishness.]**_

 _Hey man come on, cut a guy some slack once in a while! You don't know it feels being chased around by Tiamat._

 _ **[Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat, is a being of immense power brat, you are in great luck that her brother put her behavior in check. A being that spawns monsters and loves destruction would not be so friendly with a weak human like you for nothing.]**_

 _Hey screw you Ddraig! Tiamat likes to be with me! She is even training me to become strong. I bet you are just jealous I get to go out with a beauty like her while you stay here on you dragon's scaled ass doing jack all day. Besides, what do you know about her?_

 _ **[HaHaHa...a youngling like you really knows nothing, it's laughable! I know Tiamat in a much deeper level brat, right now you couldn't wake Tiamat's desire to mate even if you tried your hardest. Right now you are as much of breeding interest as rocks, and even then I think the rocks could woo her better than you.]**_

...

 _ **[Got no response brat? What do you really know about her -scratch that- about women in general? I have been awaken inside of you for less than a month and all I see inside your head was trash about pornography . If you are going to do something , do it right! Could you hold a conversation with a woman about anything that isn't her breasts or her body? I sleep through two hosts and this is the one I have to live with this generation?]**_

 _Oi! Don't kick the dog while he is down! Even I have feelings you know!? And I have even been reading some books and...-_

 _ **[Pathetic! Where is the drive behind your soul brat? If you think what I have to say is wrong then prove me wrong! You are a dragon now brat, your power is the truth! If your power is weak, your truth is weak and then other impose their power over you. With power, what you say is truth and those who disagree should be crushed under your claws!]**_

 _Says the dragon who got killed and stuffed into a cage..._

 _ **[...]**_

 _..._

...

...

 _ **[...]**_

...

 _ **[...w-well brat, I just pulled you here to have a chat and get a better feel for you. Know that I am here with you as long as you live. Let's get along, host.]**_

 _Are you some sort of Tsundere-Dragon huh? What's with you passive aggressive behavior? Got your weak point now bitc-..._

 _ **[Enough! As if a spineless teenager could compare to a dragon. Cease your foolishness!]**_

...

...

 _ **[...]**_

Oi.

 _ **[huh?]**_

 _Want to...talk?_

.

.

.

Kyoto, Great High Shrine.

As Issei walked at Tiamat's side he could not stop thinking about what Ddraig had said to him. The dragon was annoying and full of pride and angst, but could be a reliable companion for taking. Both had talked in the black void of his mind for hours until fire came to bring him the morning sun.

After waking up and taking care of his business, the Hyoudou almost had a heart attack when the dragon's voice sounded in his mind. A soft green glow was at the back of his hand and flickered whenever Ddraig talked.

He was dressed in a new bartender outfit, a more formal version of his previous, which was burned by Tiamat. The dragon lady was clad in a business suit the held her, oh soo good, attributes tightly, giving her a mature aura, the sort of independent woman or some dominatrix that stood as the apex of womanhood. Her usual mischievous and dangerous allure was nowhere to be seen, only the mature Tiamat.

That change of perspective was...enticing.

Since both had meet at the train station to go to Kyoto, Issei had been forced to walk carefully, less he expose the bulge in his pants.

When both arrived at Kyoto Station, they had walked for a couple of minutes before entering a area with high, red Toris* with small paper and thick white ropes stuck all around. Issei recognized supernatural elements in the air, but not necessarily magic. Was this the Youkai's so famous Youjutsu? Their demonic energy that was tied to nature but slightly corrupted. It was...different. Issei didn't think it felt bad, only different from what he was accustomed. It reminded him of playfulness and pranks, different from his and Tiamat's power, that demanded respect from its mere presence. Dragon's aura was akin to murderous intent, not a physical manifestation per say, but more of a concept. You could detect it from by their body language and unless they flared their power to affect the world around them, it would not be detectable.

Tiamat continued walking, giving Issei the sign that it was normal. Both passed by some Shinto priests who were starring at them.

As soon as they passed, Issei felt some power slightly resist him before letting him pass. On the other side of the red Tori arcs a whole new world revealed itself to the brunette. It was as if that part of Japan had been stuck in time, or had been taken from a painting of the Edo period. All sorts of Youkai we're walking around as if parading, taking care of their business or partying due to the relaxed ambiance the place had. Some looks and few whispers sounded but were drowned by the music.

Tiamat stopped at an stall that was selling tayaki. She asked for some and did a stretch. As soon as she finished, something heavy hit the ground behind her.

Issei could only gawk at the sight of the lean scaled tail that came out from a bit over her round bottom. The scales were of a copper brownish color and seemed to pack quite some muscle. It moved slowly, only to stay above the ground and had elegance in its slow motion. Imagine what could she do with her tail, imagine what HE could do with her tail.

 _ **-I am impressed with your ever growing perversion and sexual fetishes. Dragons have been known to have some perverted desires but you are perversion itself!**_

' _Shut up Ddraig, I am a healthy young man. And a man has needs, and those needs have to be sated!'_

In the background someone could be heard shouting, "EXTRA THICC!"

He turned to see Tiamat stuffing herself with the fish shaped fried food, her expression that of happiness at the taste of the food. His heart skipped a beat. She extended her hand to over one, but her expression turned serious.

"Issei."

"Y-yes!"

"Release your Sacred Gear."

"You sure? I mean...-

"Release it."

Not wanting to disobey the dragonness he willed his gauntlet into existence.

[Boost!]

Surprised voices could be heard all around and some people backed away from the duo immediately. Soon a priestess came, her appearance that of a common Japanese girl with black hair and delicate features, her miko clothing simple but presented a formal tone.

"Follow me please Dragon

-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama." Her tone was plain, which took away -20 cute points but gave her +15 to charm as the plain tone gave her a mysterious charm.

As they followed the miko, Issei took time to engrave his surroundings in his mind. Kyoto was a beautiful place but the Hidden part, the Youkai part was mind blowing. The lights, the music, the people. It felt as if everything was alive and gave away positive energy that seemed to flood his heart with calming peace. It gave Issei a warm feeling in his chest.

The kind of place that is _worth_ protecting.

The perfect place for _vacations._

The _perfect place for a hideout._

 _The perfect place for a Den._

 _ **A dragon's.**_

 _ **I want it!**_

Suddenly Issei snapped back to reality when Tiamat held his hand. Her face held a kind smile and she offered him a tayaki. He blinked.

"It's a bit stale because it's cold but it's still tasty. Eat."

He accepted it.

—-(-o-)—

"Welcome to my shrine Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat-sama and Sekiryuutei-sama. I am Yasaka, and as the current leader of the Youkai, hope you have had a pleasant time coming over to Kyoto."

Every word that came out of the woman's mouth seemed full of womanly charm. Sexy could not begin to describe the feeling. Her blonde-ish long hair, the red and purple Kimono with flower patterns, the pure red obi that was around her perfect waist, her alluring golden eyes featuring the feral slit that stared at him behind round glasses, her plump lips, the plentiful chest, the smooth thighs and legs, the delicate looking arms, the long, thin gold-decorated pipe held in her slender and smooth fingers, even the smoke that seemed to dance around her was beyond beautiful. The bushy and elegant ears atop her head and the nine yellow, white tipped bushy tails hit a string deep in his heart.

She was laid back in something that resembled a couch, only with more elegant and expensive pillows galore. The red color was a nice touch, and the golden sewing gave the place a luxurious charm.

-Do not breath to much in, the air is full of magic enhanced pheromones. Your body can handle it in small doses but if you don't watch it, you might lose mind and rape someone today brat!

Shitty dragon do not spoil my fun!

"Kyuubi Yasaka, head of all the Japanese Youkai clans and Youkai Faction leader. " Tiamat said slowly, amused smile in both the women's faces. "As much as I want to say I left my nest to come and party with these lovable children and drown myself in the best sake Japan has to offer, such pleasures will have to take hold as I come to talk about not so _**pleasing**_ matters."

Her tone of voice left it clear her displeasure.

The smile never left Yasaka's lips as her eyes glanced between Issei and the dragon lady in front of her.

"Tiamat-sama, if there is anything that such someone as myself can do to please yours truly, say the word and it shall be done instantly!" Methodical and slow, her words were testing Issei, and the youth felt as if he lost focus for one moment he would jump at the chance to _make this slutty Fox_ _ **HIS**_ _bitch._

The red gauntlet never left Issei's hand even while inside Yasaka's personal shrine, which meant a lot of her personal hidden guards were looking at Issei, waiting for he to so much as breath wrong, to chop his head off.

-Oi, partn...

 **[Tri-Boost!]**

The gauntlet sounded the words but nothing seemed to have happen.

The guards were confused. Knowledge about the [Boosted Gear] wasn't plenty but the most basic was known by a lot of factions due to Ddraig and the white one rampaging through the battle of the Three Biblical Factions. To double the power of the user.

But the boy's power was still the same. While not great to fight all of them, it wasn't low. Probably enough end a low level Youkai without difficulty and injure a mid level one.

But nothing had happened. His power was still the same.

 _ **-What did you do brat? Your mind was about to slip away?**_

 _[Boosted Gear] can boost powers to double them right Ddraig? And my own can triple it right?_

 _ **-Yes, but...Ohhh so you can understand where the true potential of my power lies on! Not bad, not bad at all. Maybe you can amuse me for a while...Partner.**_

The true potential of the Longinus-Tier [Boosted Gear] wasn't in its ability to double strength, intelligence, or magic. Doing that was child's play for it. It was in its ability to double power. What kind of power? What the user perceives as power. No matter the type, should the user identify something as power, it could be doubled.

What did Issei identifies as power that moment? His mind, of course! His willpower that had pulled him through life and death in the hands of the dragon lady at his side that puffed her chest in pride.

Yasaka's eyes barely held her amusement.

"In fact Yasaka there surely is something. A month ago, a orc-ogre half-ling has tried to put his hands in Issei here. While a case like that normally wouldn't amount to a visit, the half-ling has this with him." Tiamat dropped the wallet I had given her the day I was attacked. It had no money left but...

"Documents stating he was to act as a intermediate between us dear Yasaka. I had been tolerant with him for being rude in my nest due to my respect towards you, but not only he tried to harm my subordinates, he tried taking treasures from my own nest."

"He tried taking the maiden that was offered to me, and even tried to kill Issei here when he decided to show him good manners. I believe compensation is due."

"I will see that anything you desire shall be given to you, Tiamat-sama, and his clan shall be punish for letting such a sin happen." The fox's tone was the same the entire time.

"Rewards should be given to Issei here, as he was the one to dispatch of your...stray." The poke was either dismissed or Yasaka's control over her emotions surpassed gods.

"I am incredibly sorry to have neglected such a honorable guest for so long. Please Sekiryuutei-sama forgive the insolence of this one." Even while 'apologizing', the Fox was still lied down in her place, only focusing her eyes in the brunette.

"D-don't...worry about it...hmm..."

"Honor me by saying my name Sekiryuutei-sama. Call me Yasaka please."

"R-right Yasaka-sama. I-I am n-not good with formalities so please call me Ise, everyone does it."

"Thank you Ise-sama. What reward is fit for the brave efforts of Ise-sama."

"...d-don't worry about that. I was just protecting my workmate, and I even caused trouble for you. There is no need to reward me."

"Ise, it is rude to refuse a gift as we are guests here. Do not mind him Yasaka, he is young but his progress is tremendous. I am personally tending to his training."

"So the strong Ki I have been feeling comes from Ise-sama. How powerful, such lifeforce, but it should be obvious as it belongs to a dragon."

"The discussion about such mundane tasks and troubles is over, I take as such, Tiamat-sama?"

"Of course Yasaka, Let us enjoy ourselves, soon Ise is going to enter school and time to visit again like this is going to be rare. Bring you best sake Yasaka, we are drinking all night!"

"You all heard our guest, Let a wonderful feast began! Mikos!"

The tension that had been built the entire time disappeared as music sounded loudly and cheers sound amok. Issei himself almost dropped down in the spot.

He went towards one of the great tables located around and poured himself juice.

"Ise, come here."

"Yes Tiamat."

"Come on cheer up, everything is alright! We are going to enjoy a bit of partying so find a a pretty girl to talk to and enjoy the night."

"Okay but...-

"Ahh-hhh I almost forgot. Since you have been training hard and using dragon power for quite some time, you can try alcohol if you want!"

 _ **ACK!**_

He choked on his juice. What was this crazy dragon lady saying?! He was a bloody minor, he couldn't drink alcohol.

"It's fine, it's fine. You have a bit of a dragon body now so only the strong stuff will hit you down, so go at it. If things get wild, I will drink with you. Go now shoo!"

"...Yasaka you bitc...let me drink this from your ches..."

Bloody drunken dragon lady. Was that really the dragon god of chaos and mother of monsters?!

As if he was going to drink!

...

...

...

But one cup wouldn't hurt, would it?

—(-o-)—

Next day.

Hyoudou Residence

Issei slowly opened his eyes and let the sun rays warm his body in bed. He felt comfortable and snuggly in the cover of his bedsheets. He did not even felt headache and he remembered everything from last night.

He first tried some wine. It was bitter and felt dry at first, but as he continued drinking, the taste became bittersweet and brought a warm feeling to his chest and cheeks. He expected to drop down at the first drop of the beverage.

Then he tried beer. Now he could understand why his father kept his own special stock at home.

Then came whiskey. He enjoyed it a bit more than wine, even felt the need to sit down and behave like a pimp. Except he didn't had that much money or even girls in the first place.

After some time while he downed drinks to forget he was a pervert hated in middle school, a petit girl had started talking to him. She was very cute with her red and white miko outfit. She had a gentleness and grace hard to match, even for older woman.

She asked if he was feeling alright and if he didn't want to rest after his second downed bottle of amazake. Oh yeah he had finally tried sake, even if it was the sweet kind with the lowest percentage of alcohol.

Issei and the cute fox, hell yes the supernatural was the best, girl started walking around, talking about silly things.

It was most the girl, Kunou, who started and Issei would then make some joke or tsukumi at one or another silly mistake she would do. Then she would get angry and enter "Tsundere mode" and start complaining to him while weakly(for him anyway) hitting his chest with her small hands making *pom pom sounds, and finally pouting, making his heart scream _KAWAIIII! Cuteness is justice!_

Issei had enjoyed a good night. He for sure was going to visit Kyoto again. It was sad when he had to say his goodbyes to Kunou, but he had promised to visit again. Visiting Yasaka-san also was good!

He stretched a bit and moved his neck in a few directions, working any kinks built in his sleep. Basking in the glow of the morning sun was a habit Issei had acquired while trying to escape Tiamat and her hellish training. You really needed to enjoy the little things.

 _ **-Talking about little things partner, you might start worrying.**_

Ddraig-san, Ddraig-san are you working too much? It seems as if you are saying weird things

 _ **~munyah**_

 _ ***squish**_

Issei put his hands back at the bed when he felt something soft under his hand.

A miko clad little girl with fox ears atop her head and a bushy tail coming out of her rear.

Kunou. In his bed.

"I'm going to jail aren't I?!"


	7. Chapter 6

"I swear a have done nothing!"

A brown haired youth was in seiza in front of the bed in the room.

The room itself was simple yet comfy. The posters of naked women were nowhere to be seen and at the top of the desk sat a small pile of leather-bound books.

If Matsuda and Motohama saw this place they would ask where the real Issei was, for there was no chance of this place being the bedroom of someone such as the perverted Hyoudou.

Atop the bed, still wrapped around the bed sheets was the kimono clad kitsune known as Kunou. The girl didn't stir, seemingly oblivious to the brunette that was sweating bullets.

 _I don't remember bringing Kunou home with me yesterday. I even said my goodbyes and came home, why in bloody hell is she in my fucking bed?!_ The questions that banged inside Issei's head stayed unanswered as he tried to remember anything that he might have done wrong.

Thinking for a bit in his position, Issei went through his memories of the events of the prior day.

 _Went to Kyoto, had some fun with the Youkais, drank with Tiamat and Yasaka-san, talked and played a bunch with Kunou, said my goodbyes and came home with a drunk Tiamat. Nothing dangerous, so why is she here?_

 **[As much as it is fun to see you desperate trying to figure out if you mated with a Youkai child, pissed off the Kyuubi, and broke the human law,** **I must assure you, partner, that you have done no such things. The Youkai young came here through a teleportation charm.]**

 _A charm?...w-well, it doesn't matter how she came any way! If anyone found me in bed with a little girl there would be more than troublesome misunderstandings to solve._

 **[Yes partner, a charm. I never stoped to look properly at them as flying beats most movement magic but the Japanese gods sure taught their Shinto priests some convenient techniques.]**

 _...They seem really convenient now that you mention them...WAIT! that's not our problem right now. I want to know what to do with the little girl in my bed!_

 **[Seeing as you have caused no harm upon the kitsune and her purity remains intact, I see no problem in calling her mother or simply dropping her at her place.]**

 _Yeah, that is a good idea..._

"Ise-nii... _munyah_..."

 _ **-Cuteness overload- Critical hit!**_

 **Player Hyoudou I** _ **ssei takes -250 damage.**_

 _ **150/400 HP remaining.**_

 _Arhh she is too cute Ddraig!_

 **[I assure you do not want to go down that path partner. In older times it would be acceptable but in current times trouble would arise from mating...]**

 _I DO NOT WANT TO "MATE" WITH HER YOU SICK FUCK! I just said she is cute you damn dragon. What kind of person would I be if I laid my hands upon such a sweet girl?! She is even calling my name in her sleep._

 **[A pervert!]**

 **...**

...

 _...touché Ddraig, touché._

 **[Indeed partner]**

—-(-o-)—-

With no better alternative, Issei grabbed Kunou and draped her over his right shoulder. The kitsune responded in her sleep by grabbing him and hanging herself in his chest as if some front-place backpack.

The brunette sighed, having no other options as to which rely upon. Giving up in any struggle, Issei headed downstairs, trying to ignore the asleep fox-girl that hanged in his front.

Ignoring her nibbling at his shoulder was the harder part as Ise really wished she wasn't so cute. Now he could understand better Matsuda's fetish...

 _...No, I belong to the "big boobs-lover" faction! I will not be led astray from my oppai-filled life. It awaits for me at Kuoh!_

... _but she smells so good! And is so soft!_

 _She looks almost like Yasaka. I can see where she got the looks from, I feel so..._

 **[Partner, you might want to stop right there if you so wish as to keep the kitsune youngling pure.]**

-!-

 _H-hey thanks Ddraig! I almost lost my cool there._

 **[Think nothing of it partner. Youki can be quite dangerous to be around if you are not used to it.]**

It was clear to see that Issei's hands had snaked their way into grabbing the girl's bottom. He rapidly removed his hands from Kunou's soft flesh and focused in just holding her in place, avoiding touching her skin more than necessary.

The brunette went to the living room that was empty. It would be a surprise if his parents were up at the crack of the sun. Somehow managing to separate Kunou from his chest, the girl pouting and grumbling in her sleep, and deposited her in the bigger couch.

Searching his jacket pockets for his phone, the teen quickly found it and searched Tiamat's number. If anyone knew how to send Kunou home it would be her.

Having no success with the call, Issei send a message to the dragon lady and went to the kitchen. While not hangover, some coffee would certainly be appreciated and while he was at it, breakfast seemed a good option. He would not feel right if he send Kunou home with an empty stomach. Besides, who knew when his parents were going to wake up?!

He hand-brewed coffee and went to fix the table for his guest. Frying some eggs and thinly sliced bacon for a quick breakfast. While rice was good it would take him a bit more time to make it, and he was way too hungry to wait. Besides, it would be good to introduce Kunou to more western meals.

Messing around with some more ingredients, Issei fixed a nice breakfast for everyone and went to wake the youkai.

"Time to wake up Kunou-chan."

"...m-muh...Ishe-nii...five more minutes..."

 _You are too goddamn cute for your own good. What would happen if Nii-san was a man with bad intentions?!_

 **[You say as if you aren't one.]**

 _Shut up you old prick!_

It took a good 20 minutes until Kunou managed to eat breakfast. Issei had finished his own quickly and just stayed there sipping some coffee and observing the kitsune.

After Kunou ate, she apologized for invading his home, which he forgave as soon as he looked at her down tail and flat ears. The kitsune only said that she wanted to spend some more time with her favorite " _Ise-nii"_.

After spending sometime talking and making sure she would not invade again, Issei gave Kunou a quick hug as the youkai looked around her kimono for a transportation tag/charm. When she found the paper she gave a last shy bow and activated the magic. She was gone in seconds, being taken away in a shower of blue flames.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief. As much as he found Kunou adorable, there was this little, dark voice in his mind that whispered for him to take her for himself. Maybe he should stop discussing such perverted issues with Matsuda for a while. The bald man was a comrade of soul but his ideas were giving Ise the creeps.

—(-o-)—

Sunday was spent lazing around and resting from his outing with Tiamat. The next Monday would be his introduction day to heaven. Kuoh Academy.

—(-o-)—

 _Yawn..._

As Issei walked to school he pondered sleepily about how things worked out. One month ago he was as ignorant about the supernatural as they come. Now he was the host of one of the Heavenly Dragons who supposedly could slay gods, hey man don't question it. The truth can be weirder than fiction.

...

As the brunette came closer and closer to school grounds he recognized people from his school.

Better yet... girls.

Their uniform was the stuff of legends! Corsets, short skirts, high length silk socks, even the shoulder cape was somehow alluring. It was as if they were intentionally teasing him.

Perverted thoughts aside, for now, Issei observed with little care the man's uniform. Black pants, a simple white button-up shirt and a dark wine colored blazer over it. Simple and neat, yet elegant and casual. Quite a good choice for infiltration if only lacking in the defense and utility department. The blazer only had one inside pocket inside at chest height. Predictable and limited options for hidden itens to be brought upon-...

And then his sex drive was suddenly gone, replaced with a calculative, analytic view of things. Who knew that reading a bit would change your mind like that? But then again he was a major pervert due to being presented with a doushujin when he was younger. That old man at the park knew what he was talking about when he said boobs were life.

As he kept a easy to follow pace, Issei passed through the school gates without any event of importance...

That's what he would like to say but instead as soon as Issei crossed the school gates he felt a small tingling sensation. A ward spell, commonly referred as a watching barrier. Devilry in nature, the barrier was a passive one, made to detect individuals with high levels of magic and power. Lucky him he had trained how to mask him magic waves and power.

Of course if he Boosted or Tri-Boosted his aura would jump and flare out greatly, but as long as he kept his power stable Issei would not be detected. He wanted no trouble after dealing with the ogre who assaulted him.

Going to his class was a nice walk and he was able to get a good view of the school campus and facilities. The first day would be a laid-back one but he could at least ogle the girls stealthily and hopefully not gather unnecessary attention to himself.

—-(-o-)—-

His plans were almost completely destroyed upon the arrival of Matsuda and Motohama, the fucking twats. As soon as they spotted Issei they ran towards him at his seat in class, almost shouting their usual banter.

"ISSEI! This school rocks man, these girls have such great opp-..."

"You wouldn't believe the size of some of these gir-..."

And...

 _PUNCH!_

Hyoudou punched them, almost knocking the duo down. Some girls around glanced and gave a few whispers. Even some guys looked over and looked from the corner of their eyes. Popularity was a thing for teenagers.

"What the hell man? Is that how you treat a friend you haven't seen in such a long time?" The bald-cut Matsuda said while massaging his head at the spot Issei gave a "love tap".

"Yeah Issei, what gives man? I was about to tell you about- okay okay lower your hand man, why you so aggressive today bro?!" Motohama shot while fixing his glasses in place, giving them the creepy reflection he was so famous back in middle school for.

"Guys, I found a secret that I would like to share with you. It might even give us our so desired dream!" Issei answered, looking through his bag and taking out a small notebook and a pen. Passing a few pages with some notes scribbled down, he looked for a clean page. As soon as he found one he wrote something.

"Spit it out already man."

"Out with it!"

"Calm down guys. Such a thing can't be said like this without some briefing. For now just trust me and do not talk about **H*** " he even did the letter in English so no one would get its meaning.

The duo stared at him with curiosity for a moment before the idea clicked in their heads as comprehension expressed itself on their faces.

"Good, are you free today after school?" He waited for them to nod their heads. "Wonderful. We are going to my job after school."

Questioning glances from the people around them almost tore holes in the back of the (secretly, for now at least, perverted) duo to stare at Issei. The trio ignored it for now.

"Since when did you get a part-time?" Asked Motohama.

"Not important right now. The important thing is that I work there and got some tips from my manager on how to make our dream come true!" Tiamat wasn't exactly shy about her sexuality. She sometimes would speak out loud when only the usual staff was around about how she went in live. The majority of it was about some fight she would have with powerful individuals , some drinking about and the one Issei paid the most attention: how she would bed girls and that at a older time she herself had a Harem of beautiful woman. Something about them as offerings due to the religion at the time. Being a Sumeric/Babylonian god had its perks at that time according to her.

"So until we are there, not a word about **H**." His tone was clear for them, and the duo looked about ready to cry.

"While we drowned in despair our comrade went ahead and carved a beautiful path and is even offering us a hand to guide us! Issei, you are such a kind soul! Please let me call you aniki!"

"Come on guys, we are comrades, friends. And friends help friends."

"Such a god! You are our hero!"

To the rest of the class that entire conversation was weird. People tried to guess about the trio but without more clues only so much could be imagined.

—(-o-)—-

And the day went calmly by Issei got a good feel for the school. Talking a bit with Matsuda and Motohama was nice, even if stressful at times due to them almost slipping up various times about their perversion. If asked Issei would not lie about his dream of having a harem or even about being a pervert, but there was no need to openly shout it to the skies and make his dream harder to become true. It would already be hard to convince a girl to date him due to his plain appearance, now talk about 5 or 6 girls!

So he would build up a nice image, not lying but not telling the entire truth. And his friends would need to brush up if they wanted to keep up with him. It would not be fair to leave his friends in the dark while he shot ahead of the competition, so he would give them the basics and them they would brush up on their own. Hey don't give the man the fish, teach him how to get it!

The home room teacher was a bishounen and the girls were already going "Kyah kyah" so it was a steep climb for their dreams.

The teacher got the entire class to the gymnasium were the headmaster gave a speech about academics and hard work, the brunette wasn't paying attention. But as soon as the old man dressed in his fancy suit stepped down from the stand Issei felt his instincts flare up.

 _ **Danger!**_

His head shot up to the girl on the stand. Black hair cut in a bob style and the girls uniform perfectly placed, not a inch out of place, on her body. It complimented her features, giving her a unique appeal. Her eyes stern and cold, giving everything the analytical glance, and her face screamed seriousness. Her mere presence inspired strictness upon you, pared with the cold aura she carried. _The mature beauty appeal._

 _The President of the student council. The Kaichou*. She was dangerous. She was sexy. She was..._

 _A Devil._

And quite a powerful one at that. Issei suspected that the barrier around the school was her work. He could feel the power of High-class blood in her. Was she the one who "claimed" Kuoh as her home ground?

While he could tell she was strong with just a glance, his mind told him that while it would be a hard-fought battle, he could come out on top. The majority of his skills were unknown to her and he had [Boosted Gear] as a trump card. Just because you knew what it did, it didn't meant you could win against it.

Her speech was barely heard as he focused more on masking his presence with the crowd of students. If he erased his presence so suddenly in front of her, she would be able to pick on the "nothingness" he would leave behind. She would notice he was there not because she could detect him but due to the fact that she couldn't.

Until she finished, Issei spend the time nervously keeping his presence in check, he erased it to the maximum he could, so that it felt he was barely there. Just one more body in the crowd. It worked as Sona Shitori, her name the only thing he kept from the speech, barely spared him a glance.

—(-o-)—

After some more boring words from the headmaster, everyone was dismissed to their classes. The day went by slowly as things proceeded normally.

During his presentation for the class he kept it short and simple.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm 16. I like games and cooking. I work part-time at a cafe so I take requests. I hope to get along with you all so please take care of me."

There, he said it as cooly as he could. Did he stutter or sounded nervous?

Some curious glances and a few "ohh" sounded as the majority responded with "same" or "what can you cook?". Nice! Reputation was up for him.

After that nothing important happened, this time for real. Teachers came and went, introducing themselves and getting to know the class. Some people tried to warm up to him and he tried to not embarrass himself. None stuck around for long to warrant a friendship but at least he was not disliked. Matsuda and Motohama also didn't do too bad in their introductions. In fact they did quite good by mentioning the fact that they were, in middle school, a jock and a photography member. They only did poor when they couldn't really explain why they quit.

Outside of that things went by fine. They ate lunch together and talked about joining said clubs again. Photography club for Motohama and the track team for Matsuda.

Issei wouldn't be joining any clubs. He had his own training and his work so free time was appreciated.

When school was done he took his friends to the cafe. They talked for a bit more before Issei had to change into his work uniform. They parted ways as Issei went to work and the duo went home.

The work was normal for the day: make some non-alcoholic beverages due to current time, make some snacks and serve clients with finesse and charm.

Tiamat wasn't present for now, something about a hangover. Yukihime was in charge for the for the rest of the day which went nicely calm.

By the time Issei went back home the cafe was about to become full of people for nighttime. The teen could only work that shift in the weekend were he could be there all day and the majority of the night.

When he reached back home, Issei dropped down by the couch. The day had been mentally draining. He went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite when he found a plate in the microwave, curry! There was a note by the counter too.

" _Sweety good night,_

 _Since you are coming home late and probably tired I made s_ o _me meat curry just for you, hope you like it!_

 _We are really proud of you Ise!"_

A smile found itself in his mouth as he wolfed down his plate.

—-(-o-)—-

"...and as such we are avoiding any talk about our dream while our classmates are around. Got it?!"

The plan was to behave and up their reputation. Luck was on their side as no one seemed to know about their reputation on middle school. Those were dark times for the trio.

They all agreed in not messing up this time. Kuoh was the paradise they dreamed so much with.

As the days passed school went by normally for our trio of (secretly) perverts. Motohama managed to enter the photography club and was doing his best to never get in trouble. He always kept two Sd cards to avoid getting found when taking "different" pictures and was quickly making a name for himself due to his skill in always getting the best shots for his club. Even the budget of his club was increased.

Motohama ended up going back to the track team and was starting to regain his athletic body which he lost while following the way of the pervert. He noticed his stamina increased when he was "busy".

Isse was the only one who didn't increase his reputation as much. He was known as a nice classmate who was reliable and could cook nice snacks. Surprisingly for those who took time to talk with him, the brunette was well versed in a lot of things. Not getting too much attention but also not getting hated.

While his dream of having a harem was engraved in his soul, Issei was having a bit of a issue finding his "normal" human classmates attractive. Do not get him wrong he found the girls in his class cute and pretty, but his sexual desire was never at full throttle never them. Tiamat, Yukihime, Yasaka-san, hell even Kunou were 1000x more attractive. They seemed to awaken a primal desire in Issei. Something much more than just carnal pleasure.

...

To pleasure them to the limits of their mind...

To make them _beg for him..._

 _To ravage th_ _ **EM INTESILY...**_

 _ **TO DOMINATE THEM...**_

 _ **...**_

It was scary how he seemed to be getting way too comfortable to these thoughts. Ddraig also didn't help much. The red dragon only said that such thoughts were normal for a dragon? _Was he calling Ossei a dragon?_ Training only seemed to intensify these feelings and the stronger he got more these thoughts floated on his mind.

School was done for the day and Issei was at work now.

"Issei!"

Tiamat called for him.

"Yes Tiamat!"

"When was the last time you took a girl on a date?"

.

.

.

...

 _ **WHAT?**_

 ** _hey what up you nerds? Sorry for the wait. Eat it up and review so I can improve and post more. Go read quality content( not mine, what are you even doing reading these man?)._**

 ** _i hope you guys have been noting the little * that have been popping in the texts. Yeah those are mine doing so that you weebs can now some different words and search upon to increase your weeb knowledge. So if you have read enough Chinese/Mongolian cartoons you know what I am talking about._**

 ** _just kidding, anime is for nerds!_**

 ** _jist kidding again. So go nuts and rip me a new one._**


	8. Chapter 7

"...sigh..."

A teenager stood by a big sign in the commercial district of Kuoh. His appearance was similar to your common Japanese youth, brown hair sat wild atop his head and a ponytail the wild end of the back hair. He also had light brown eyes and a relatively plain face. All in all, Hyoudou Issei and his plain looks made for an image that was easy to miss.

What made the teen stand out from the other around him was his choice in clothing. The boy was dressed in casual wear, nice white sneakers, black, lean jeans and a combo of red t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. He even had shades covering his face.

The clothing hugged his lean build and gave overall a _cool figure_ to him. More than once he caught people of both sexes glancing at him, whispering as soon as they thought they were out of his audible range. Males seemed jealous of his persona of confidence and the females who passed by giggled and whispered among themselves. To be honest he felt a bit nervous while being under so many eyes but he endured.

His instincts told him no one watched him for too long, but paranoia was why Issei was still standing.

He had been standing there only for a couple of minutes but he felt nervous and his palms sweaty. The teen checked his simple wristwatch twice to make sure he read the time right and hadn't come too early to the meeting point he had combined with Tiamat. The weather was just perfect for him, not too cold or warm, and there was a slight breeze which felt good on the skin. He checked his clothes to see if they had any imperfection on them, but found them just as perfect as the last ten times he had checked.

He let out another sigh. _Why am I so nervous? It is only a date…_

A group of passing-by girls giggled to themselves and blushed when he directed his gaze towards them, walking a bit faster to get distance from him.

He held another breath and let it out slowly, calming his nerve. Nobody could blame him for getting nervous; after all it was his first date in high school. He had had a couple of dates in middle school (they were group dates to be honest) but never managed to strike a firm relationship with a girl, and the closest thing to a kiss he got was a hug from one of the shy girls in one such date, which was sheer luck considering his reputation and behavior back them.

While lost in his thoughts, Issei just barely managed to detect the power signature of a certain dragoness. Even if his mind was distracted by his swirling storm of thoughts, his harshly trained body would perceive his surroundings, and so it had done! As soon as Tiamat stepped close to the focus field around him, Issei looked towards the dragon lady.

She stood a few meters away from him and her presence drew attention, as always, from their surroundings as guys and girls stopped what they were doing to gawk at the beauty in front of them. _She looks so pretty!_

Her light yellow sundress fit her body accordingly, nor too clingy nor too loose, and gave her body proportions their necessary charm. A small leather belt clasped her hips and gave a nice appeal. She wore a pair of white sandals that somehow highlighted her delicate looking feet and to end the match she had a simple purse hanging by small straps on her shoulders. The dragoness had her honey brown hair loose in a beautiful cascade that hid her back and little make-up was applied, just enough to enhance her naturally pretty face.

She was just lovely overall!

Just like the first day they had met, Issei felt struck by a wave of feelings he had a hard time keeping down. Her beauty that could be both sexy and cute drove his mind to the brink as his imagination set in. _How would she be in this pose?_

 _Could she dress like this? Innocent High school sailor or sexy mature teacher? Charming workmate or respectable boss?_

"You see anything you like Ise-kun?" Her voice has the same teasing tone he was accustomed with when working.

"H-hey Tiamat, you look b-beautiful!" Damn, why was he stuttering like a fool?

"Thank you," She said, leaning forward, "You don't look half bad yourself. You could make a lot of girls fall for you like this. Grow a beard and you won't need to say anything!"

"Don't tease me like that please!"

Various onlookers outright stared at them. Voices of jealousy or disappointment were heard clearly by both of them. _You damn normies like to show-off but can't take the heat huh!_ Tiamat giggled to herself, finding the situation amusing. She grabbed his arm and linked them.

"Come on Ise, take me somewhere nice and show me a good time!"

"P-please go easy on me!"

The arcade was the first stop for the duo. Issei brought Tiamat here for a couple of things. He had observed how the dragoness behaved, and no he was no stalker, and concluded that she would enjoy more an early action than slogging through some sappy romantic movie, so he made a bet on the arcade.

And his bet paid off rather nicely. As soon as they entered the noisy building Tiamat made a beeline for the games, and dragged Issei along for the ride. Not that he was complaining, mind you, as the feeling of her oppai on his arm was heavenly.

Both played game after game, with Tiamat leading the victory board by two games won. Isse was no slouch himself and soon their little competition had both with their spirits up. A lot of people in the arcade observed the duo from afar, some jealous, others impressed, and some just admired the brunettes.

Gun gale, DDR, car racing, High-end draw, Stre*t Figt*r, M*rtal K*mbat and the list of games went on and on as both had fun.

After about two hours they had a quick pause for refreshments.

"Oolong tea?" Issei asked as he pulled his wallet while and selected their beverage.

"Yeah, let's go with that!"

"Dear customer," the cashier asked with a smile on her face, "Would you kindly accept our special service? It is free of charge for couples!"

"…"

"…"

…

…

…

 **!**

"Of course! Wouldn't you like some cheesecake, _darling_?"

 _DARLING?!_ Issei's brain entered a meltdown.

 **Playable character Hyoudou Issei has taken severe mental damage. Player is stunned!**

"Y-yeah…Tia-…honey, w-what kind w-would you li-ike…?" His speech came out rather robotic

"We will take strawberry, along with our drinks please!"

"Certainly! Please take a seat and thank you for choosing our services!"

"Yeah, let's go darling!" Tiamat pulled along the stone like Issei to the closest table were both of them took a seat.

Steam started to rise from his face as he supported a strong blush, much to the amusement of the dragoness.

 _Ah, who knew there existed such a beautiful combination of words?_ His mind carried such thoughts even while his rational side said the Tia had only taken such actions to gain free cake.

He let out another sigh. Tia was not really taking him serious was she?

"Tired already Ise?" She spoke while humming happily. "And here was poor ol' me thinking we could have a bunch more fun!"

 **[BOOST]**

"Yes! Don't mind me; we are going to have way more fun!" Damn, she just knew how to play with him. Tiamat giggled.

 **[-DxD-]**

After their break was done, which made Issei nearly have a heart attack, they went to check the stores at the mall.

Issei could now understand why "normies" went out of their way to show their affection on public. It felt _good!_ The feeling of a girl beside you was magical and made you want to flaunt it on those around you. Or he was being petty because he, Matsuda and Motohama had been made to watch scenes like that too many times. _Riajuus should go explode!_

It wasn't that Issei could really do it as being with Tiamat was more of having fun with her as opposed to a date but hey, beggars couldn't be choosers! And he was certainly not complaining!

They walked around the stores and had fun laughing at some of the deals or products which shouldn't be really that expensive. Did someone really have 100.000 Yen to throw at some dumb-looking coat or a handbag? Issei could understand if they were well made or had unreasonable materials but from what he could catch the hands were shoddily made and barely held themselves together. Tiamat more than once laughed as Issei pointed and mumbled about the absurdity, and he was even more puzzled when he saw some guy pay for the thing to give to the girl at his side who was wearing some gaudy clothing.

Issei just let the topic drop as he enjoyed the feeling of oppai at his arms, as Tiamat made sure they walked with arms linked all the time.

After a few rounds looking around they decided to call it for the day. It was just barely after lunch but Tia said she had to tend to the bar. Issei offered to work the night shift but Tiamat said he should focus on his school.

They parted ways and Issei found he was alone on the mall. The teen exited the mall and headed to a nearby park. He sat on a bench and let himself relax for a few minutes. The "date" had been fun but in the end Issei felt something missing. He brought his left hand up and stared at the back of it, expecting the green glow of his Sacred Gear to do something. Nothing happened.

Was he really some sort of powerful warrior? His training certainly gave him a better body and magical abilities but those were subpar at best. He could break some parts of a tree and make an explosion using his environment, so what? From what little information he managed to gather any low-class devil was 10 times that strong. Information was hard to come by and Issei tugged at any straw he could find, going so far as to spend a couple of sleepless nights reading the scripture.

Yeah, Hyoudou Issei, the incarnation of lust and a bona fide dragon was reading the Bible. Next time someone would tell him that God was dead.

 **[Sorry to interrupt your brooding time partner, but God is dead.]**

 _Oh yeah, that true. Thanks Ddraig!_

 **[Don't mention it.]**

Issei felt his phone vibrate on his jacket pocket. The teen picked it and unlocked it, reading the text that had an unknown source. Issei raised his eye browns at the text and glanced around to see if anyone was looking his way. When his instincts gave him no alert, the brunette pocketed his phone and stood up, making his way home.

 **[-DxD-]**

Issei laid on his bed, eyes closed and one hand draped over his head. His father had the weekend free and decided to throw a bit of a party home due to a particularly successful project at his work. When he reached home, Issei was welcomed to some old-style music that made the boy stop ponder if his father was pillaging his old tapes of music. There was loud laughter from no doubt drunk people, his father included. Issei shrugged and went inside.

There were various coworkers from the company his father worked and only a few noted Issei. The boy approached his mother who was happily sitting on his father's lap as the man grinned and shouted some old story he had heard too many times. The parents acknowledged their son and soon there were people all around him, some patting his back, others congratulating him for his father's success, and some were just so drunk that they only bumped into him for the sake of it.

To be honest Issei didn't hate the atmosphere as it reminded him of Kyoto. He let out a loud laugh himself and slapped him old man in the back, making the older Hyoudou exclaim in a loud tone.

"Come on old timer, you can't be drunk from just some beer right?!" Issei teased while the people at the background let out an increasingly loud _"ohhhh…"._

"Those are some challenging words Issei! You're trying to imply something at this man right here huh?!" The patriarch exclaimed while taking a big swig from a bottle he held on his hand. The matriarch tried to dispel their argument but Issei was faster on the trigger.

"Big words from some light weight! I want to see if you back what you say!"

"You brat! It's on right now, I don't care if you're my son, when a man challenges another, and he must be ready to face a fierce battle off-…"

There was a little circle on the living room of the Hyoudou household, not unlikely to a ring in an underground club. The difference between those was…

*Ahem*

Currently the crowd was silent was Issei had grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from someone and rushed to the kitchen. Not long after he came back with some glasses and an assortment of miscellaneous things such as fruits and sweets. As Issei went around the house grabbing random bottles of different drinks and he spilled none.

Mrs. Hyoudou was worried her son would do something foolish and went to stop Issei but stopped herself. His smile was somehow contagious as the teen soon stopped running around and grabbing alcoholic bottles. He stopped in front of the table where he had assorted all the items he had been collecting and let out a long breath before he took off his jacket and dropped it on the ground.

Soon after the younger Hyoudou had the entire attention as he took command of the party. Everyone had their eyes focused on him as he cracked his neck and hand joints a few times before giving his phone to his mother.

"Hey mom!"

"Y-yes dear?"

"Drop that phat beat", Issei said with carnivorous smile plastered on his as he took the whiskey bottle and laughed, "so that I can beat this old man's ass!"

"Issei?"

"It's okay mom, don't be shy, it's the first playlist!"

Mayhem soon ensued on the house!

 **[-DxD-]**

Mr. Hyoudou was on the couch, sleeping like a log and hugging a bottle of empty beer. He had a red tie around his forehead and some dirty stains on his white shirt, probably from all the alcohol he had drunk. The house was surprisingly quiet and clean, as the party goers had already left.

The house matriarch was humming some song that was stuck on her mind due to the party while she washed some dishes. At her side her son was helping by drying the dishes, his cheeks only lightly flushed. It came as a hard surprise when her son could hold his liquor better than his father. Of course it was illegal what they had done but a little fun once in a while couldn't harm could it?

Issei was dressed in his bartender outfit due to the insistence of some of their guests, and she had to say her son looked mighty fine on that. His sleeves were pulled back to avoid staining them and he worked with precision unexpected from someone who had drank an entire bottle of whiskey by himself, plus some drinks he had mixed and matched for everyone, his father and himself included.

The teen was even sporting the beginnings of a beard, the facial hair thin but present nonetheless.

She realized her baby boy was growing fast, but this was a bit faster than what she was hoping for. Not too long ago he was shouting all around how he'd be the "Harem King" or how he loved breasts and being silly, but look at him now. On a highly respected school that was famous on Japan, working part-time on a stable job and he even had changed attitude.

Of course once in a while he would do some antic resembling his old, perverted nature or else the boy in front of her wouldn't be her Ise, the baby-boy she loved so much.

"Dear…"

"Yes, mom?"

"I love you Ise! Never forget that!"

 _Thank you mom!_

"Yeah, I love you too mom!"

 **[-DxD-]**

Issei waited for the night to set to move from his room. The house was clean, his parents were on their beds and he still had some bottles of whiskey lying around. He sat on his window, staring at the moon and taking some sips directly from the bottle he held.

 _Hey, Ddraig?_

 **[What is it, partner?]**

 _What do you think of…me?_

 **[You…well, you are a pervert!]**

 _Gee, I didn't realize that before!_

 **[But you have heart kid! Most of my hosts would either have gone insane or given up to the curse of power. It certainly is entertaining to watch a brat like you!]**

 _Well, t-thanks…_

 **[Don't fret over small stuff, partner. You'll have bigger problems other than sexual frustration and existential dread when you face the White One!]**

 _I-I'm not sexually frustrated! How can I be if I've never had sex?_

 **[HAHAHA!]**

 _Don't you dare laugh at my predict Ddraig! Besides…I don't feel like fighting anyone Ddraig. I mean, sure I killed that Orc-guy but… that was different, he was trying to kill me._

 **[I think you had one too many drinks, partner, if you're over complicating simple stuff. He attacked you with the intention of killing you; surely he must have had the guts to be killed himself. Having the audacity of attacking a dragon means you are prepared to face any consequences that come your way.]**

 _Ddraig, I'm not a dragon…I'm not powerful like you're. Hell, after all the training I did I can barely make some magical attacks. You said the Sekiryuutei is powerfull, and that I'll probably have some powerful enemies, but look at me Ddraig! I don't have talent for magic and I'm weak physically. You're a waste on someone like me!_

 **[Do not concern yourself with the small details, partner! Go do that job that the Kyuubi offered to you and see for yourself your strength.]**

 _Hey, you don't know if it is her! I mean, the caller is UNKNOWN and it sounds like some shady deal if you think about it!_

 **[Partner, for someone who reads so much on being an infiltration soldier you sure are naïve. She put her cub as a host for you when you visited Kyoto, had said cub follow you in an attempt to seduce you to her side, and even now has she has information on you through her cub. It is the Kyuubi!]**

 _Hey, Kunou isn't like that! She is cute and cuddly and she is nice to me and I feel like I can talk about anythi-…_

 **[Realized something partner?]**

 _Kunou is a spy!_

 **[You only got that out of everything I said! Shouldn't you be angry at them?!]**

 _I mean…Don't we do the same thing? I even put a decoder on Kunou's phone last time she came over to play…so…_

 **[We can do it, partner, they don't! Besides, can you really afford giving them an advantage like that while you were just complaining about how weak you are?]**

 _It just…doesn't feel fair doing it like that!_

 **[Partner, you… Listen, I told you once and will do it again; if you're strong, you say what is right or wrong, you truth becomes the right. The weak get trampled on by the strong and life continues like that! It isn't fair, it rarely is.]**

 _B-but…I'd feel like a tyrant behaving like that…_

 **[You are a dragon, partner. We dragons are like that. We have been called selfish and arrogant, ignorant beasts of destruction who drown themselves in the lust of battle and glory; and I say "so what?" We are who we are. Partner, if you feel you should change, do it, but** **don't let them define what you'll become. Become someone you can be proud off! You, Hyoudou Issei, are the Sekiryuutei, The Red Dragon Emperor, of this generation. Stand proud and fight for what you want, become who you want, and do what you want!]**

 _…Thanks, Ddraig. I feel better now._

 **[Worry not, partner. Now, go on and set forth your own legend!]**

 _YES!_

 **[-DxD-]**

 **Author Notes: So… yeah, that happened!**

 **Vacation time baby, and that means I can focus more on writing now that I have more time and am less stressed. Besides I have been searching for the low-key stories that are good but have few Reviews. I want to up those people who put passion behind their writing, I respect someone who is always on the look-out to better themselves. And so I'm trying to write such a character.**

 **It is pretty obvious that Issei has some confidence issues I plan on developing. The most prominent on the novel and the anime is that Issei is afraid of what people think of him. While he puts up a front of "perverted" confidence that somewhat works, in the end he is just fooling himself into believing that, otherwise there is no way he would carry that trauma from his date with Raynare.**

 **I currently have two roads in which I want to take the story, so I want your opinions, please:**

 **1) Should I do a 1-year time skip to the start the Highschool DxD cannon timeline, showing only bits and pieces of his trainer to explain his powers and slowly reveal the powers Issei has amassed over the year or;**

 **2) Should I continue with the current pace and work my way (Issei's training) to the timeline.**

 **Depending on the answers we just might have either battle hardened Big Boss Issei, Intelligence Breaker Issei, or Issei of the holy draconic fist. Or maybe I'll mix everything as I got some crazy ideas.**

 **Nosferatu has a good grasp on my idea (guess two genius think alike hahaha ok jk please don't stone me) but don't worry, I'd never copy someone's work and call my own.**

 **Review and comment if I should continue or stop writing and commit soddoku!**

 **Revised in 12/07 for spelling mistakes**


	9. Chapter 8

If someone told Issei that spy work was this boring, he would no doubt disagree at first. If movies and Tv shows had one thing right under all their bullshit, it was their action scenes right?

Well, you'd be wrong on so many levels it's not even funny.

Issei arrived on Kyoto at 00:47 A.M, checked the instructions his "unknown" contractor send him and went to a simple restaurant. It was more appropriate to call the place a hole-in-the-wall type of, but hey he wasn't one to pass on the opportunity to eat Kyoto's famous fried tofu. The outside crust was crunchy and the insides were soft and tasty, simply melting in your mouth.

The other customers paid Issei no attention, his appearance ordinary and all, and he could observe people without raising suspicion. He checked the message once more, trying to memorize the contents before deleting the text:

 _"I know who you are, Sekiryuutei, and I mean no harm. I heard about your abilities in stealth and how you are trained in hand-to-hand combat. What I ask of you is simple. I need you to investigate the rumors on Downtown and confirm if there is any threat to the leader of the Youkais. Payment will be discussed as soon as you finish your job."_

 _"One last thing, do not try to tell anyone about this. Not that anyone will believe you, but avoiding troublesome situations is preferable, for both you and me."_

 **\- Delete text? -**

 **-Yes -No**

 **\- Text Deleted. -**

He listened carefully for any possibly ominous rumor, but the majority of what he heard was trash talk, drunken ramblings, a man trying to seduce a half-drunk lady, trash talk, and this one group of girls talking about trendy clothes. Did Kyoto allow teenagers to simply wander at any time? _Ahh, how come I turn into an infiltrator and the best thing I can get is this. What am I going to tell Yasaka? The biggest threat here is how good this tofu is! At this rate my wallet will be crying tears-…_

Issei was eating his third helping of stir-fried tofu when he managed to pick something up. A small bit of conversation, but one that was mildly interesting.

"Heroes?" One young man questioned, his cup empty as he stared at the other man sitting in front of him.

"Shii-…not so loud, you idiot." The older man responded, his head turning to check if anyone was paying attention to their banter. When he found no one particularly interested on them he let out a sigh, his breath stank of alcohol, and scratched his balding head. He poured the younger man more sake, taking a swig of his own cup.

"Yeah, there are these stories about how a bunch of _special_ kids are disappearing under the orders of this _Hero_ thing. It's all a bunch of bull if you ask me, but the boys working on the docks are making some big bucks to simply smuggle some random peeps to China. What do you say, wanna make some dough?"

"Fuck…I mean, hell yeah, but you know…smuggling people and shit-…If the cops catch us, this could be some heavy shit man." The younger one said, eyeing his alcohol.

"It's gonna be easy money dude, I even put some good word about you to the big shot running the whole thing. He said that the boys in blue have been sweetened already, and things on the more… _magical_ side have been prepared. We only need to show up, guard the place, play tough to the other boys, carry some crates and boom! Easy cash!"

"Why are you even calling me to come? The last gig I did was a mess and the pay was cut short, I barely made by last month because you said _"The yakuza don't deal on this area!"_ " The young man said with bitterness clear on his voice. The older man gave him a dry stare.

"Come on, it's not my fault that happened! Besides, I know you need the cash, that loan you took ain't gonna pay itself!"

"How do you kno-…"

"Rumors spread Ichi-kun…" The older man tapped the younger one on his face, the touch making _Ichi-kun_ flinch. "Your sister, Haruka-chan, is still in Middle School right? She is a maturing girl; no doubt she wants more trendy clothes and stuff. Isn't it better if her "Nii-chan" gives her what she needs? If she had to, say…whore herself out 'cause her brother isn't bringing in money, wouldn't it be a great shame?" The older man had a smile the whole time. One that got lewd as soon as the girl's name was brought up.

The younger man looked possessed, anger making his face red and he looked ready to sucker punch the balding man, but he controlled his anger, letting out a tired breath.

"…Fine, will do it! When is the gig?"

"Wonderful!" The older man happily complied, waving to call the waiter. "Come on, let's book it! You took your sweet time deciding; you almost got us late to the meeting! Hey partner, here… it's enough right!" The older man stood up, dropped some crumpled bills on the table and dragged Ichi away, the younger man clearly surprised with the statement.

"You mean it's today?! Fuck, what if said no?" Ichi said with a voice louder than necessary.

"I knew you'd accept; you're a sucker for your lil' sister!" The older man dragged Ichi outside the restaurant.

Issei observed the duo exit the place and counted to ten, waiting for them to distance themselves from the restaurant. The waiter, a girl, stood in front of their table, her shoulders slumped and expression tired. She wrote something on a small notepad she took out of the apron's front pocked, counted the crumpled bills and sighed, putting the money on the pocket. Her brown hair was done in a two side pony-tail style, her chest was somewhat big, at least a solid D cup, her face showed clear signs of sleep deprivation, but she continued her work serving tables.

Issei felt his chest tighten a bit, no cute girl deserved to suffer like that. Girls deserved love and care. He gave thanks for the meal and stood up from his own table, going towards the girl.

"I'm sorry for that *Nee-chan, my uncle has bad habits I can't fix." He said, motioning for the man at the counter to bring him a takeout.

"You're with him?" She turned around and asked; which gave Issei the opportunity to check her face. She had a simple face, soft features and clear brown eyes, but the bags under her eyes took some of her charm away.

"Yeah, he is a handful at times and-…"

"Don't know, don't care! Your uncle, or daddy, or whatever he is to you, didn't left enough money to pay his bill! You're going to pay up or what?" She cut him short and extended an open hand.

"Right…sorry, how much was it?" Issei apologized as he pulled out his wallet. The girl showed a somewhat surprised face, but quickly composed herself and showed the note of the bill.

Issei winced at the price, what the fuck was that old man drinking? Not even the best cocktails on the Tia's bar were that pricy. He let out a sigh and paid the full price for his own bill, the old man's, and the takeout he had ordered.

"Say…Does he come here often?"

"Huh? Who? You mean you uncle?" The girl made some cute faces as she thought about it. "Nope, first time for sure, never seen him here before.

"Okay, thanks! I better follow him before he ends up making a mess." Issei waved the girl a goodbye and exited the restaurant.

The girl shook her head sideways and continued working.

"Oy Murayama, take a rest already!" A deep voice sounded from the counter. The man who spoke has a slightly tanned skin and a bulky figure. His uniform was of someone who should be at the kitchen, and he came carrying a plastic bag. He offered the girl the bag, the warmth of the tofu making her stomach give her a warning grumble that she was low on food. "The restaurant won't collapse if you take a breather, go eat something already."

She blushed a bit with shame, took the bag and looked around to find whoever had asked for the meal.

"That belongs to the Nii-chan that was over on that table!" Her father said before going back to the kitchen. She was left puzzled as there was no one on the table. She stuck her hand on her pocket once more, annoyance building on her face as she looked around. Her hands then found something weird on her pocket, and stuck to the money paid by the boy from before was a folded piece of paper.

Murayama opened the paper, the words inside making her blush. She set the bag with food under the counter and quickly threw away the note, the blush on her face fading slowly.

 _"Someone as cute as you shouldn't be overworked like that! Have a snack and some rest, it's on me this time!_

"Idiot, who rests after eating tofu…"

"Murayama!"

"I heard you the first time, *Otou-san!"

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

Following the duo was easy for Issei, their drunken smell easy to track down even in the middle of Downtown. The streets had little movement as people had little to do at this time of the night so following them to Kyoto Port wasn't a chore. The smell of the port was a weird one as fish, salt water, concrete and metal mixed.

The duo of men walked for 30 minutes before stopping close to a warehouse with big 7 painted in red at the sides and on the big metal door at the front. There were some people already there, the two mixing easily among the group of hooligans. Issei observed from atop another warehouse as the group talked among themselves, easily making about 30 suspicious looking men in total.

Issei waited for a few minutes, taking some pictures with his phone (Flash Off clearly) of the men, and soon a medium cargo ship stopped at the docks, suspiciously making little noise as it stopped. From it, more men came out, but these men were far different from the ones stationed in front of the warehouse. They wore cloaks that were clearly supernatural in nature, as magic as compacted and restrained on their bodies. They were 15 in number and moved akin to a military unit, no movement out of order.

The cloaked and hooded men paid no attention to the group in front of the warehouse and went inside it, closing the small door as soon as the last one entered. Issei took pictures before they disappeared inside the building. From inside the ship another group of people came out, these ones clearly one cut above the rest. Issei could fell their power from where he was, and his instincts told him that a fight was clearly out of the fray.

The only one from the group of 5 who exited the boat was also the strongest. He was wearing a lavender Chinese suit and…was that a priest coat hung around his hip? His clothing aside, he also carried a decorated spear that emitted a powerful aura. He held the weapon with an easy, yet confident grip and held a constant grin on his face.

Issei felt somewhat jealous of this guy's pretty looks…

 _Nooo! I, Hyoudou Issei, am not a man to get jealous of such petty things. Just because he has that pretty boy look doesn't mean he gets girls…I-I am NOT j-jealous…_

 _Yeah, that's right. Besides, he's got that grin on his face…It pisses me off_

 **[Partner, be very careful! Right now that boy is really dangerous!]**

 _Yeah Ddraig, I can feel it! I don't know why though, he doesn't feel any different from the other guys. It's almost as if he is…_

 **[Human! Yes, he is 100% human, but do not let that fool you partner, that is a holy spear!]**

 _A holy weapon? Like Arthur's Excalibur or Roland's Durandal?_

 **[That spear is much more than that. Partner, you remember that talk Tiamat gave you about Sacred Gears?]**

 _Could never forget, it's how I sort of met you. What about it?_

 **[Know how the Boosted Gear is classified as a mid-tier Longinus? That spear is the Original One! The True Longinus, the one that pierced and killed God. One slice of that and you are dead partner!]**

 _EHHH!? REALLY!? Isn't this really dangerous then? If that guy finds me here he will definitively kill me._

 **[Your techniques have saved you partner, otherwise he'd already have found you. I'm also sensing some powerful auras coming from that boat. How about it partner? Will you pick a fight with them?]**

 _You think I should? I don't know about that Spear-guy, but the others don't seem to powerful. I think I can win if I fight defensive!_

 **[No, you will die for sure partner!]**

 _Then don't give me the option on first place you damn lizard!_

 **[Hahahaha, come on partner, what are you afraid of?]**

 _DYING! That is a pretty big thing to be afraid of!_

 **[HAHAHAHAHA, it is your call, so do whatever you want.]**

 _I want to not die, you shitty, overgrown lizard!_

 **[…..]**

 _OI, Ddraig, give me something to work here!_

 **[….]**

 _You're angry at me?_

 **[ZzzzzZ]**

 _YOU PRICK!_

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

Cao Cao was looking over the work of the man under his command. It was a simple mission: get more manpower for the Hero Faction. This particular batch had some promising people who most likely had a varied number of Sacred Gears, had some undiscovered talent with magic or, like him, were descendants of the heroes of old. His group was strong enough to be recognized by the other factions present within Khaos Brigade, including the Old-Maou Faction.

His strength was growing day by day, and he had no plans to stop. He was going to show the supernatural that mocked humans their worth. How humanity could and would eventually surpass the gods themselves. He planned to laugh in the face of danger and when he stood atop the mountains, he would snicker at those defeated by such "puny humans".

For now, it was necessary that he waited patiently. The spear propped against his shoulder was proof that his truth would reach the heavens. Longinus, the Gift of the God to humanity.

"Enjoying your monologue?" The feminine voice of one of his companions ensued, making him turn to face the blonde dressed in orange and gold armor.

"Did Heracles disturb you that much that you'd come and talk to me, Jeanne?" He rebuked, tapping his spear thrice on his shoulder.

The blonde walked close to him, her smile more condescending as all hell.

"I like to fight, but he can't talk about anything else besides that. For a guy that big I thought he would at least show some sex drive, but nooo it is all about punching and fighting. He'd get along really well with the Hakuryouukou." She spoke in a nonchalant way, her hand mockingly waving off her fellow comrade.

"Vali and Heracles? That would be a sight to see!" He laughed as he tried to imagine the unlikely duo. Snorting, Cao Cao gave some orders to the henchmen on the docks before answering Jeanne.

"Vali searches for the strongest to fight against, and for all his physical strength, Heracles lacks any way to truly hurt the Strongest White Dragon Emperor; Besides, Vali is obsessed in finding this generation's Sekiryuutei, something about a rivalry or destiny. If we could invite him to join us, Vali'd truly pay attention to us."

"Aren't you downgrading your own man a bit too much? Do you think of all of us the same way?"

"Heracles is a stubborn individual and will no doubt soon unlock his Balance Breaker, but he focused too much in one aspect and forgets something truly important. Adaptability is the trait that lead us humans to be the apex species in nature. For all his muscles, could Heracles dodge something like Divine Dividing?" Cao Cao asked while cocking his head backwards.

"He is really a meathead huh?" Jeanne awkwardly laughed.

"Compared to someone like Siegfried, who is still searching for those Norse swords to expand his options, Heracles can be classified as you say: a meathead." He turned towards her and focused on her eyes, the girl slightly blushing. "I believe he can achieve great things, as can anyone who focuses on a goal can, but I also have to be realistic and use my assets accordingly. I can't fling you at gods and expect you to remain victorious without some sacrifices."

"Things are almost done here, let us get out new recruits and start training." He said as the cloaked mages came out of the warehouse, a group of people following close behind them. Those who followed the mages varied on age, most looked to be young, about 20 years old.

Their clothes were filthy and some looked soulless as they followed the group with the eyes of dead fish. They climbed onboard the cargo ship, guided by the mages, and made no noise. The other hooligans were that were carrying some crates onboard looked uncomfortable as they did their job.

Cao Cao sighed.

"Hey, let's hurry up, now!" Jeanne suddenly called to him; her voice carried some seriousness behind it.

"What happened?"

"George said that the Youkai broke the barrier he set up and are coming here!" The blonde drew out her sword, the holy aura behind it coating the blade and lighting it with a dull, golden glow.

"This certainly wasn't in our plans; our contact in Kyoto said there was no suspicion over us here. We are departing, now!" Cao Cao commanded, his spear tapping on the ground at a steady pace. How had they been discovered?

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

Issei was walking the streets of the occult side of Kyoto, the glace as always a never-ending parade, his destination the head temple of Kiyomizu-dera. His employee sent a new message after he sent her the pictures of his findings. Issei still remembered the chills he felt on his spine as he watched the holy spear guy.

The weapon was so holy looking, but it also set primal fear on his mind. The Original Longinus, the weapon yielded by Saint Longinus, the guy who stabbed Christ and confirmed His death. Such powerful and scary weapon, would one day he have face such weapon?

As he approached the temple, the atmosphere changed. The riot of entertaining the area was known for presented itself to him, allowing his heart to calm down.

Various Youkai were having fun, some even played around him, and he felt the need to unwind. Scratch boring, doing spy work was awesome.

As he walked, Issei felt pride fill his chest. Sure, he hadn't fought the monsters that were onboard the ship, but he managed to remain hidden from them and had even thwarted their plans somewhat. He would train more, as he wanted to protect his family, besides girl enjoyed hot bodies, right?

His phone vibrated, the caller _Unknown._ Issei picked up, the feminine voice from the phone someone he knew for sure.

"Hello Sekiryuutei, I must commend your hard work. When I called for you services, I did not expect to find an organization such as Khaos Brigade on my territory."

"Yasaka-san, please, drop the act!" Issei sat in front of a stall, ordering some pork noodles.

"Hyan…How did you discover it was me Ise-kun?" She dropped the seriousness as she faked surprise, before her voice assumed a teasing tone.

"…Arhhh, just…I know it is you, okay!"

"Well, in any case, I must reward such a good Ise-kun for doing such a wonderful job. I'm sending one of my priestesses to bring you to the High Shrine, where are you right now?" She purred on his ear.

"Ohh, you don't know where I am? Aren't you the supreme Kyuubi who is a master on Senjutsu, and Youjutsu? I think one mercenary isn't that hard to find."

"Mou…Ise-kun, the shrine priests would freak out if I were to use so much power to find you. For someone with such a powerful Ki, you are surprisingly good at hiding your aura. I could use my powers, but I don't think you want blue, mystic flames pursuing you, do you?"

"…."

"….Ise-kun?"

"I'm sending my location by text!"

"Yay, I'm sending a Tengu over there right now!"

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

Issei dropped on his bed, dead tired from the night. Yasaka had hounded him, offering rewards and positions of power inside her faction, which caused no small amounts of disturbance among the priests present with her. She even offered one of the local priests, the girl blushing but never apparently against it.

Issei barely managed to escape her by asking for books about Senjutsu and money, the fox lady pouting cutely at his simple request.

He couldn't talk with Kunou, seeing as it was past 4 in the morning, and left, using the gifts he gained from the luscious kitsune to hide the massive boner he had when Yasaka purred at him.

Her demeanor was different from the first time he had visited, and he could only point to two options. Either Yasaka was like that from the beginning and behaved seriously in their first meeting to keep appearances or she was trying to seduce him and changed her approach seeing as he had resisted her sexy allure.

Kunou easily wormed her way into his heart, and even when he kept a decoder and tracker on her phone (No, He wasn't a stalker!) he kept the intrusion on her privacy to just checking her mail and location. He couldn't be too careful in enemy territory after all. Had Yasaka changed how she interacted with him to match Kunou and overload him with cuteness or was simply overthinking things?

She was cute enough, her sexy figure was amazing, and she had the biggest boobs he had ever seen. If she seriously came at him, could he really resist? But, the biggest question was why would she try to attract him?

He was Issei after all, why would anyone fall for him?

…

…

…

 **Monday morning.**

 **Kuoh Academy's School Grounds.**

Issei was resting on the rooftop of the school, his eaten box of lunch empty beside him. He was still tired after his debacle with Yasaka and Khaos Brigade, but he had little time to rest. The scroll Yasaka had given to him, _The Basics of Senjutsu for Dummies,_ had to be read and he still needed to do more jobs. Tiamat had called him, giving him congratulations on his complete mission.

The last part of her call though, was what scared him:

 _"…and one last thing Issei."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I opened a ghost account for you on the Deep Web. There is no personal information of yours there, so it is just an account for you to take your mercenary jobs!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aren't you happy? Well, I have to attend to the bar, so rest up; you're coming to work this week. Toots!"_

He let out a tired sigh, feeling somewhat sleepy. This morning had been tiring as his stress from the last mission was still there, combined with having to dodge out of Sona's way as the girl put on her head today was a good day to make inspections on the school grounds.

Issei had confidence on his ability to maintain his aura hidden, but he wouldn't give any opportunity for the smart lady to uncover him. School wasn't as hard as before, his improvement a desirable one.

No one would suspect anything from a standard student.

He still had ten minutes before lunch break ended, so he decided to practice some of the instructions he acquired from the Senjutsu scroll. He sat up and tried to maintain the meditational position most known. He barely managed fifteen seconds before the position became uncomfortable.

He tried most of the traditional poses, but nothing felt truly in touch with nature. In the end, he simply sat on the floor against the wall, closed his eyes and stabilized his breathing.

The wind on the roof was constant, bringing leaves and petals once in a while. The noise the students made was background noise which he filtered out. Nature seemed quite adamant on simply letting him be: not rejecting him, neither interacting with him.

The wind brushed against his skin and he felt quite sensitive, before an idea dawned upon him. Since his Sacred Gear was tied to his soul, he surely could fell such phenomenon as Senjutsu through the Boosted Gear couldn't he?

Issei focused on his left hand, where the Boosted Gear manifested itself, and he kept focusing, using the image of the emerald jewel on the back of his hand to imagine the energy. He tried picturing his body as a vessel and his Sacred Gear as a door, the entrance to his soul.

Something moved inside him.

His left hand felt hot, akin to when he first manifested his gauntlet. His own energy seemed to flow and Issei could feel his entire body. Every cranny, every part, everything seemed to respond to the flow of energy…

Heat started to build up. It wasn't something uncomfortable, but he felt weirdly full of…energy. Energy that wasn't his. He knew that, the energy itself seemed to know that, and although it made no effort to escape from his body, it also seemed bent on ignoring him, merely happy to simply be residing on his body. He tried to pull more from this unknown source.

All of a sudden, he felt his heartbeat accelerate. His body heated up, becoming fire. The Boosted Gear manifested itself without his call, the jewels shining with power. He barely managed to reign in the flow, but his mind felt muddled.

He felt as if his entire body was being held back by a thick liquid. Even breathing was becoming laborious. His thoughts jumbled…

 **PERVERTION**

 **ANGER**

 **HATRED**

 **JEALOUSY**

 **WAR**

 **STARVATION**

 **DEATH**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Issei found his mind filled with such thoughts. His body felt sick, a disgusting weight settled on the bottom of his stomach, and muscles were as strong as jelly.

 _What's going on?!_

The red gauntlet brimmed with barely constrained power, something that was beyond him…

 **[Partner, control yourself! This sudden surge of energy is the power of Senjutsu for sure. You drew in too much of nature and now the world is trying to claim control over you. You must release the energy Partner, or you will lose yourself in the flow of nature!]**

 _How in bloody hell do I do that Ddraig?! I won't obey me!_

 **[Dominate it or force it out of your system! This much energy is killing your insides, your body won't handle…]**

Ddraig?

[…]

…

…

…

 **Let go of your desires…**

 **Power…**

 **Nature…**

 **Love…**

 **Hate…**

 **Life…**

 **Death…**

 **Eternity…**

 **Nothingness…**

 **Infinity…**

 **Dreams…**

…

…

…

It is my body! I will do whatever I want with it! Give it back, now! I can't touch boobs if I give up on my body! I don't plan to die a virgin! I have a dream: it is to be the Harem king! I won't let you, whoever you are, take control of my body! Ddraig, I will become the best Sekiryuutei, trust me. Sacred Gear, respond to my feelings! I will dominate this power or I'm not Hyoudou Issei, The Red Dragon Emperor!

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Boosted Gear] [Domination Scale Mail]**

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

Sona felt a fluctuation of massive power on the school grounds. The strength of whatever it was held much more power than she had it wasn't even funny. The power forced the demon girl to lean on her desk in the school council, less she fell down on the floor akin to a puppet with all its strings cut.

Raw power with a strong will behind it. A power that forced others to recognize it, forcing its will upon those of weak resolve. It seemed to be backed by the power of the world itself, and it faded away as fast as she felt it.

If Sona wasn't a High class devil, she wouldn't have resisted it. Her entire peerage, Tsubaki, Tsubasa and Momo, were on the ground, passed out. She made a magic circle and checked the school grounds, confirming that none of the regular students seemed aware of the event.

Her suspiciousness rose and she moved to wake her peerage. A smaller magic circle appeared on her ear, the Gremory crest. The red construct spun a few times before a voice came out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SONA?" It seemed that her friend, Rias, wasn't involved in the bizarre event

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

 **Afternoon – Last period before end of classes for the day.**

 **1A Classroom**

Issei sat on his desk, paying attention to the last words Mr. Horikoshi had for the Physics class of the day. After his little incident, he still had time to go back to class without being covered from head to toe in red, dragon metal. He managed to talk with Ddraig before heading back to class. The dragon hadn't said much except that he was a crazy son of a bitch. Comforting, right?

His classmates seemed none the wiser to what happened. Even Issei himself didn't really understood what had happened, except he should have waited to get home to try Senjutsu. Amateur mistake.

Matsuda and Motohama were busy with their clubs and improving their reputation and Issei had work at the bar so for now their reunion to talk about the progress of their H plan was on hold.

The final bell sounded and the students exited their classes. Issei followed the masses, a massive headache pounding at him for being an idiot. He was close to the exit gate when he felt someone's gaze upon him. Hands approached the collar of his shirt from backwards. He made a faint, pretending to get down to tie his shoe laces.

The hands backed away and Issei continued his walk, but the second attempt was aggressive and left him with no choice but to take the hit or explain with he could sense people on his back.

He pretended to choke and with somewhat of an exaggerated movement, he spun around to meet his aggressor. A girl stared at him through her pink rimmed glasses. She had an average body and an easy going personality, but she was famous for one thing, even as back as Middle School.

She was the one that kept the pervert duo of Matsuda and Motohama in check when their perversions became too much, and was a self-proclaimed pervert. Most guys avoided her in fear of being under her "Measuring eyes" that destroyed the confidence of so many Middle school boys. The one and only, Kiryu Aika.

It was a surprise that the reputation of the trio hadn't plummeted to the planet's core with the girl being their classmate.

"Hyoudou!" She exclaimed, putting him under a scrutinizing stare. He flinched a bit when she suddenly called his name. "There is something different about you! What is your game huh?" She asked while walking around him calmly, akin to a predator stalking prey.

"My game? What do you mean?" He asked.

"You guys haven't gotten in trouble yet!" She pointed a finger to his face, her expression fierce yet playful. "No pantsu peaking accident, no reports of dirty talk, no incidents of ero-manga being taken from you and moooost importantly…." She stretched the _o_ to put emphasis on her dialog.

"You haven't shouted to the heavens that you want a harem or that you'd love to rub some breasts."

Issei sighed in relief. He thought someone had seen him downed in his weirdly cool suit of armor. One nail off his coffin.

 _But now what to say to Kiryu? She could put our entire plan to waste. She knows our past and can rile up Matsuda and Motohama and make them spill their beans. I have to shut her down, for the bros!_

"A-and why do you want me to say those things Kiryu-san?" He lightly stuttered, but managed to counter her. He needed to play aggressive agains her, otherwise she would gain advantage over him.

She fixed her glasses in place and leaned on him, making him go backwards. As they were close to the school gates, he ended up backed into one of the walls, Aika dangerously close to him. Her eyes held a sadistic glean and she held a smug smile on her face as she leaned a bit more on him.

"Ohh You are packing some muscle, Hyoudou. What did you do during summer break? Go to the gym to hit on girls on school?" She eyed him while constantly fixing the position of her glasses, her posture leaning so much towards him her breasts had no choice, but to obey the laws of physics and yet they seemed hell bent on ignoring it in favor of teasing him with jiggle physics.

His eyes naturally trailed to her breasts, the soft mounds of flesh mocking him. Aika herself didn't help the situation as she grinned and talked him into corners he was barely dodging. His headache was gone, replaced with a boner as blood rushed to his lower parts.

He observed however, as she examined his body with her version of "Three sizes scouter", Aika's eyes never trailed bellow his waist. He smiled and started his counter attack.

"For someone talking so much about how I am a supposed pervert, you sure are staring me quite a bit aren't you Aika?" He started slow, prodding her for reactions.

"I can do it, Hyodou! Besides, with how often you ogled girls, I'd like you to think of it as payback!" She smirked.

"Yeah? Then why don't you look a bit closer?" He got off the wall and approached her, taking the hand she was pointing at him and putting it on his chest muscle. She backed her hand immediately, letting out a short shrill. "Go ahead Aika! I'm giving you permission, touch it!"

The previously cocky girl was now a blushing mess, repeating sounds and failing to speak a proper word in favor of "aba-ha-ha-….aba-a ahhh".

"Go on, Aika, look everywhere you want! Don't limit yourself to my chest. Go ahead, Aika…"

"T-there…ahhh…is some-ewhere I-I've g-got to go! Ahahaha, yes, somewhere else…So excuse me, H-hyodou." Aika fled the scene in nimble steps.

 _How am I going to work with this boner?!_

Numerous students were whispering among themselves at how close Issei and Aika seemed. He, of course, was able to hear their every word and felt a bit of embarrassment at some of their ideas.

"Are they dating?"

"They seem so close."

"Aika-san and Hyoudou-san together…who is the dominant and the passive?"

 _You guys are High schoolers, how much of your heads is in the gutter? And I and my buddies were the perverts just because we expressed our freedom! But just you guys wait, we are going to win and make our own harem!..._

 _Ah my boner is too hard…_

* * *

 **[-DxD-]**

 **Issei reached his work, the boner still standing, tall and glorious, but hidden by his bag.**

 **Work was nice and relaxing, even the night shift he got before Tiamat kicked him out by midnight, telling him to rest and get ready to school on the next day.**

 **The following week was a bit quiet. School, work, training, avoiding more rumors about him and Kiryu, avoiding Senjutsu like the plague, this time reading the entirety of the scroll before trying something, and doing little contracts, most of them on Kuoh. Nothing really that fancy, some intel gathering among business, someone who was being a creep, someone in need of a beatdown from being a creep, patrols to see if other Yakuza gangs were on the turf of the one currently in-charge of Kuoh(at least on the human side), and the last one which was requested only once, Stray elimination.**

 **Yasaka sometimes requested through personal contact with him (i.e call him midnight to talk about things or just to talk to Kunou, as the girl was quite lonely there.) but it was all minor things.**

 **On the end of the week though, Tiamat approached Issei with a personal request.**

 **"Ise, can you invade heaven and steal something for me?"**

* * *

 **A.U:**

 **Question. -Do you guys want short, but more frequent chapters or a big, planned-out chapter that takes a bit more time?**

 **Liked the chapter? was it bad or terrible? Don't forget to call me a fag and insult my waifu of choice.**

 **review if you want(please do so, inspire me) and enjoy yourself.**

 **Cunt!**


	10. Chapter 9

Invading a church was not hard, even if Issei had to take a train to the next city to spend his entire Sunday going to church meetings. Nobody suspected of him, as he was just another lost soul wandering into God's house as the priests said.

Invading Heaven was another business altogether. Try as he might, Issei was having difficulty finding anything on how to enter God's domain. It was something he expected, finding a way to enter a different realm such as Heaven wasn't going a run to the convenience store, but it frustrated him anyway.

The Bible had some mentions on Heaven's gates and even information on the Garden of Eden, but to enter the domain of the angels, things weren't so easy. Issei sighed and reclined on his seat, the window showing the lightshow that was the city at night. It was little sights like these that made his work feel satisfying. That, and the fact he got to see a pretty girl smile. The teen was hoping to put a smile on Tiamat's face; the dragoness was at her best when smiling after all.

His earphones played some soft jazz, the music soothing his tired body. Listening to five different priests preaching had been tough, the pounding headache he had a proof that listening to someone speak for too long was tiring to say the least. Ddraig poked fun at his state, the red dragon enjoying Issei's internal monologue and why he would stay away from any church for a long while.

Collecting information wasn't the easiest job out there; it would become repetitive and filtering what was useful and what was small talk was tedious, and cross checking facts with previously known information was a puzzle in which the pieces were thrown away, burnt or crumbled, and you had to either use those or make yourself new information by doing things like these.

Issei sighed again, the music turning to a piano focused theme, something about healing and song, and stood up. His stop came and he exited the train, no one following him. It was quite late and tomorrow he and school. Lucky he the surprise test was going to be on English. How did he know there was going to be a surprise test? Well…Nothing you need to know right now.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

"…And time is up kids, hands off the tests!" The teacher, a woman in quite the nice attire, said as she clapped her hands, a good deal of students groaning audibly. English was quite the annoyance to the majority of Japanese students, their own native language adding to the fact as phonemes and pronunciation made them commit stupid mistakes.

The teacher, Ms. Nakamura, collected the papers handed to her by the class representative, and glanced at some of the answers, some right, others wrong, but quite the good amount of passing scores. Her eyes, however, locked on one test in particular, Hyoudou Issei's page, and she had to stop and second guess herself as he skimmed through the answers written down. A perfect score, she couldn't find one mistake in the teen's test.

In all honesty the surprise test was more to find the level her students were at, the grades serving as a guide to see what she had to work on, but this score wasn't something she was expecting. She put the papers down atop her table and looked for the boy. Hyoudou was scribbling something on a notebook with a focused look on his face, his two friends beside him talking about games. She would be attentive of a student like that, someone who could ace a surprise test on a foreign language and not even looked worried about it.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

As the classes went by, Issei mixed and matched ideas on how to invade Heaven, the amount of information he had was laughable. At his side, Matsuda and Motohama briefly explained their situation on school. The ex-jock and the photographer were still clean on their reputation, which was improving by leaps, and while there was the odd rumor about them being perverts, they had managed to evade any embarrassment up to now.

Lunch soon came and Issei was about to exit his class and head to the rooftop when he saw a familiar face. The person herself looked at him for a few moments before realization dawned upon her face and she pointed at him.

"Tofu-boy!" _Okay, what the..?_

"I don't think I have met you before?" Issei said, giving the girl her cue to present herself and avoid the looks of their classmates. _Great, how am I going to explain this one?_

"Oh, you probably don't remember me, but we have met before…from the sho-…Kyoto, from Kyoto ahahahaha." She ended with quite the awkward laugh. Just analyzing her little skip, it seemed she was embarrassed of working on a tofu restaurant. Kuoh Academy held a high name and just recently it had been a closed place for girls only, in which the richest princesses were present.

It explained the high ratio of girls to boys, hell it was the sole reason Issei had drowned his vacation in books to get good grades and enter the paradise the school was.

He looked at her closely, her eyes signaling to him that she didn't want him to talk about her job. Issei closed one eye with an amused expression and gave the girl a quick grin before his normally playful face settled back.

"Yeah, now that I think about it I have seen you before. I'm a bit in a hurry so…wanna eat lunch together? I'm going to the rooftop so if you want to tag along and talk?" If he had to say, he was surprised by how smooth that had come out, especially from him.

"You sure? I mean, yeah I'm free on time so let me just grab my lunch." The girl responded while going to her desk, by which another girl stood. They exchanged some words, jokes maybe seeing as the brunet came back with a light blush on her face.

"You ready?" Issei asked as he picked his phone to check the time and send a quick message. He pocketed the device and looked at the girl.

"Umu, let's go uhh…"

"Hyoudou Issei, but just call me Ise. All my friends call me that, and I'm not all that good with honorifics and stuff." The teen said as he rubbed his neck in a sort of nervous manner.

"Then call me Murayama."

"Sure thing." He said casually as he exited the classroom with the girl, Murayama, in toll.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

"You mean you also work part-time too?" The girl, Murayama, asked while she put away the boxed lunch she had brought. She sounded a bit impressed too, which wasn't bad at all.

"It started more as a hobby of sorts, but then it kinda grew on me. Can't imagine life without it now." Issei answered while he played with a half empty can of coffee on his hands. Its' taste was bitter and a bit flavorless, he preferred his own coffee.

He and Murayama had talked a fair bit, the girl was pleasing to talk to, and shared some of their work experience. She seemed reluctant in sharing too much with him, but by the time she finished her lunch she felt as if Hyoudou was some distant friend she just reunited with. The flow of their conversation seemed endless, until the school bell rang loudly to announce the end of lunch.

Issei stood from the bench they had sat on and stretched a bit, Murayama at his side looking at him. She noticed his uniform was a bit tight on him, mostly on the area around his arms. _Does he do martial arts too?_

They walked downstairs and back to class, where she gave him a quick nod and went to her place. She could already see her friend, Katase, grinning stupidly at her. She scoffed at her, the other girls around them laughing lightly at their antics. The little group was just waiting for Katase to go for it and ask the question they all were dying to ask.

She settled down on her place, the giggles of her friends serving as annoying background, and glanced around the class. Hyoudou was back at his place messing with his phone. His friends seemed happy, yet angry at him for some reason she couldn't pin down. Issei merely waved them off, his attitude somewhat cool.

 _Wait, what? Come on Murayama, you just really met him. He was just that guy who gave you a really cheesy pick-up line while he left tofu for you. Nothing else, right? Besides, I bet he tries to play off the same trick on all the girls he meets._

Katase had little time to bother her as the next teacher walked in the room and class once more started. Once in a while Murayama glanced at Issei; the boy was focused on the lecture, but would detect her and give her a wave or a friendly smile. She could feel her friends making jokes already about how she was love-struck or something dumb like that. She wasn't…right?

* * *

 **[DxD]**

The school bell brought its' loud noise, along with the relieved voices of the class. Hyoudou wasn't among the crowd that made the noise as he was focused on balancing his internal energies. Chemistry had been mostly being about composites and reactive substances, something he had learned quickly as to avoid mixing the wrong ingredients when making a smokebomb or a stunbomb. With that being the case, the teen allowed his mind to wander for a few moments in which nature, being so bloody lovely, presented itself as a wind draft that entered the classroom through an open window.

The wind, being so relaxing, brought with it a wave of natural energy and as Issei was sensitive to such energy, having not too long ago entered a faux sage mode, had unconsciously allowed the energy to seep through his being. Immediately the energy stirred around his body, prodding at any weakness in his mind defenses. When it found none, it became dormant, not trying to mess with his internal balance of magic.

His mind, now running as if he had snorted three pounds of cocaine, closed the connection to nature and tried molding the natural energy it had absorbed. It wasn't perfect, the energy refusing to obey him unless he exerted his will over it akin to his first [Balance Breaker]. Needless to say, he couldn't simply spawn the red draconic armor in the middle of class, much less cause a spike of energy and be detected by Sona.

To make matters worse, his control over his [Balance Breaker] was piss poor at best. He couldn't maintain the form for more than one minute, and that was if he wasn't doing anything besides staying still and breathing. If he wanted to move, the armor would dispel in less than 15 seconds. Overall, not combat ready and not something he wanted to rely upon for now.

He made way for the cafe, his body moving on autopilot as music softly played on his headphones. The routine was nice, if slightly boring: wake up, breakfast, school, work, home, meditation, sleep; rinse and repeat for all weekdays. The weekends had some variation as he had other works besides being a barista at the cafe by day, bartender by night; if he was down on his luck, he would do some simple odd job; if he was extra lucky something such as infiltration or stealth stalking was added to the list of side-ops he had taken under his belt.

Let it be said, Issei loved titties, but the rush of adrenaline one gained when fighting some wannabe yakuza pretenders, or the thrill of concluding an operation with no one none the wiser to your snooping around, such things felt wonderful. Not as nice as rubbing or burring your face on breasts or thick thighs, but close. Really damn close!

* * *

 **[DxD]**

As Issei scrolled down the available ops posted under his ghost account, the teen let out a sigh. Work on the cafe had dwindled down for the afternoon, only a few customers enjoying tea and coffee, the aroma of the drinks filling his nostrils and making him let out a pleased noise. Tiamat had been really trusting of him, allowing him to take full control of the serving area of the counter/bar. The kitchen was a hell hole Issei refused to set his feet upon, as the cooks and chefs screamed obscenities and orders to anything that dared to get close.

Yukihime and Alfred had been their same selves. The old butler only paid attention to him when teaching about manners or the gentlemen behavior, and Yukihime now only helped him attending the clients. Issei had tried getting close to the Yuki-onna, but his efforts were all but ignored. She even had become wary of him, and the only answer she had was:

"Your Ki is too erratic for me to stand close by, Issei-dono."

Remembering how such a cutie had practically rejected him, Issei let out another sigh, a disappointed one this time. He really was down on his luck, huh?

 **PING!**

A message came through his phone, a barebones window chat opening up in the untraceable website.

 _[Dear guest, we have caught wind of praise about certain actions of yours, coupled with your…intriguing request for…information was it? Whatever it is we, the Grigori, surely can provide for, as long as you can also contribute to our cause. If our offer has caught your interest, please return contact.]_

'Suspicious as all hell, but in this case, what isn't suspicious in this damn part of the internet?' is what went on Issei's head as he analyzed the text. Was this guy for real? Playing as THE Grigori? Had the Fallen Angels really taken interest on a new mercenary? Or had Yasaka ran her mouth to whoever could hear her in one of her drunken stupors?

The Kyuubi was professional at least, and he'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt, seeing as she'd lose more than she'd gain by snitching his image out to the public before he was ready to face whatever was thrown his way. Or so he'd like to believe, but this is the supernatural he was dealing with, and that meant keeping one eye on the prize and the other on your opponents and friends.

The teen let the message sit on his screen for a few minutes before he responded. No need to tell people he was desperate for information.

" _It would be fantastic to deal with your group, as long as we stand in neutral territory. I prefer to not draw trouble upon myself, and involving others in our business would be less than pleasant."_

 **-Text Sent!-**

Not long after his answer came.

 _[But of course! We also wish to avoid trouble, in that aspect we are similar. Any area in particular that would suit your preferences?]_

They had agreed to that? Well, time to milk the cow then!

" _By any chance, do you have any representative close by the town with two devils in command?_

The reply that followed was almost instantaneous.

 _[It would be troublesome if the town you speak of is named as Kuoh, unless…]_

The chat showed the person typing and erasing the text, as if there were a lot going on behind the screen. Issei waited patiently for the next reply, as it would answer if he was dealing with someone on the side of the supernatural or not.

 _[Do you perhaps refer to the neutral ground that is the Eighth Street? There are a lot of establishments that would suit your needs there, unless of course you already have one in mind?]_

You bet your ass I do!

" _I do know of one such place. It is my favorite in fact, as the music in lovely at this time."_

 _[Of course…are you in the Golden Goddess? Or perhaps the Hostess of Fertility?]_

" _No such places, I prefer a…classier locale for the time being. Could you meet me at the Dragon's Den?"_

 _[That, sir, is definitively a classy place for now! Are you already there?]_

" _When you reach the bar, ask for…a Martini. To open up the night in good spirits, after all!"_

 _[I'm on my way!]_

And that was all Issei could manage without an aneurism. He felt that talking akin to a mafia boss he once spied upon before getting the police on the man's case had been appropriate, the occasion seemed right to call for his best impression of _El Capone_. He hoped it didn't look as bad as it sounded.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

Ten minutes later and BLOODY, fucking Azazel was in front of him, sipping on the glass full of Martini Issei had set in front of him. The man had been a regular customer, coming countless nights to wreak havoc on the place together with whoever's poor soul he managed to drag around with in his antics.

Issei didn't hate the man, his charisma and easy-going personality managed to melt any anger you had against him, only making you feel slightly annoyed when the faux blonde pulled some prank or ridiculous stunt.

But to discover that this… _out-going_ man was influential in the damned Grigori was something else. It shouldn't be really that surprising; Azazel's name was on the Bible after all, but even so. It felt somewhat frustrating.

A sigh out, and Issei put on his best poker face to talk with Azazel, the Scapegoat of Heaven.

"And Aaron shall cast lots over the two goats, one lot for the Lord and the other lot for Azazel. _Leviticus 16:8_ " Issei said in a neutral tone as he wiped some mugs clean.

The faux blonde raised one eye brown to the brunette, before double taking the image of Issei and letting out a smirk, one hand covering his eyes before laughing out loud. He sipped on the glass containing his Martini, before addressing the issue at hand.

"To think I was so excited and missed a squirt like you, Tiamat must be draining you to the bone huh?"

"Ehh, not really. I can pull my weight pretty fine on my own." The brunette shrugged, meanwhile the blonde man relaxed against his chair. "Even Tiamat has trouble spotting me from time to time."

"A bold statement to claim. So, Issei-kun, to what pleasure do I own your call? Besides the free booze!" Azazel asked in his nonchalant manner.

"You are still paying for those; don't try to shift your title to me." Issei shot a barb back, the Fallen ignoring the comment. "I just need to know what you want for the info I need. And before you ask, No, I won't join your little secret society that hangs around in the underworld."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings Ise-kun! And here was I thinking that you liked my charms." Azazel teased, his eyes lighting up with child-like glee. "I do have quite the charm, don't you think too?"

"I don't play for that team, and your playboy looks are kinda old fashioned. Don't you see the girls screaming at the skinny Pop boy bands? Get with the times, old man!"

"Hahahaha, change is the mark of humanity after all!" Azazel smiled and brought his glass to his lips once more, only to find the glass empty. The Fallen didn't have to wait as Issei brought the mixer he had been working on as they talked. The teen filled the glass and waited for Azazel to have another sip.

"My shift is going to end soon so if you are done faffing around, I would like to talk about why I called you here." Hyoudou gave a stare towards the faux blonde, who shrugged and hung his head back.

"Sure sure, you young children are always in a hurry, can't even let a man have his fill." The response made the teen return a flat stare. "What is this information you need Issei? Don't expect me to tell you how to have a harem, that's a personal secret!"

"Hah, as if! I don't need your help with that old timer; soon my plans to become the harem king will be done. What I need is something else…" Issei scanned the place in stealth like manner, the trick something Azazel almost missed if he hadn't been facing the brunette. "I need a way to enter heaven."

The Fallen closed his eyes and hummed, one of his hands going through his goatee making he seem deep in though. His brow furrowed and his expressions kept on changing until he let out a sigh and sipped on his drink once more.

"Sorry, but I can't remember anything that Father might have let pass. He was pretty strict with the security of His place after all. Since He put Jophiel in charge of keeping people out of the Garden I doubt that that pretty boy let any breaches on security." The Fallen explained, his voice masked it well, but there was a hint of sadness on it. Stories and events that were better not said, as remembering them was enough of a pain.

"Well…You've got a way to call me now, so…" Issei changed the subject smoothly. "I can do something for you too." The Fallen answered with a puzzled look. "Since you gave me information anyway, even if it's not what I wanted, I can at least pay it back with a favor."

"Aren't you a bit quick to trust, Hyoudou-kun? I have fallen from Heaven after all." The tone was a joking one. Issei responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe I am. Care to respond well to my trust?"

A rambunctious laugh came from the faux blonde, some of the night clients giving annoyed glances to the wine-red coat clad man.

"Since you are willing to be so kind to poor ol' me, how about something more expensive? A partner to spend the night would also be good…"

Issei let out a troubled sigh. He attended to other clients that were sitting on the other stools close to the counter and came out from his area, quickly walking towards the break room. The teen came out a few moments after and made way to the Fallen.

"Come on then, where you wanna go?" Issei asked, closing one eye as some sort of cool looking face.

Azazel looked at him with a shit eating grin before downing the rest of his drink and leaving some bills on the counter. _"_ Learnt my lesson after last time. _'Better to not awaken the sleeping dragon',_ or something like that, right?" Azazel then put one hand over Issei's shoulder and guided the youth outside the building. Once outside, Azazel pulled out his cellphone and sent a few messages.

Issei also did the same, telling his parents that work was going to take a little while. As both finished their communications, the men turned their phones off at the same time. They checked their wallets, fixed their clothing of any imperfections and even glanced at their watches at the same time.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Issei blinking at their similar moves, before he let a smile consume the stoic expression he had before. Azazel let out another shit eating grin before he spoke again:

"Tell me Issei, do you drink?"

* * *

 **[DxD]**

Sona took her job as student president as serious as it should be. She was a woman of perfection, anything less wasn't worth her time. She, however, could recognize the efforts of others in making sure they were better persons. Some called her a harsh taskmaster, but if that made other improve, it was a title she was willing to bare.

Her peerage reflected that, to an extent, as some of the girls had more flexibility in their actions than her. Sona was willing to admit she was someone logical to a fault.

The three student profiles she had analyzed last night were the ones she had put to last, as going through them would require much patience. The trio of perverts, however had surprisingly not infringed any of the school rules, and there was no report of illicit behavior from them. If Sona could believe in miracles, she would be inclined to call this one.

However, being a High-class Devil, the Sitri knew better than to put her hopes in the hands of her mortal enemy.

The girl fixed the position of her glasses, and let the papers sit atop her desk. She informed Tsubaki to keep her eyes open to any situation on the campus and made way to the front gates.

Keeping her focused eyes on the students slowly pouring inside the school grounds, she searched for numbers for any potential students to bring in her peerage. The morning sunlight reflected off her glass lenses, giving them a shine that kept anyone from perceiving the slight glow on her eyes as she looked over the mass of students.

As time passed, the numbers dwindled. Sona checked on her wristwatch and made to close the gates. Around the front area there were still some students as classes hadn't begun. The girl narrowed her eyes at the students, but said nothing and made to close the gates.

The reeving of a motor sounded loudly, interrupting the girl. She looked for the source of the noise and found a limousine coming towards the school gates. Sona didn't recognize the car and that rose suspicion inside of her. Annoyance also visibly appeared on her expression as her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed on the car. The students around flinched. The student council president was angry.

The driver of the car seemed hell bent on ignoring her and approached with no care, stopping in front of the wrought iron gate. Music echoed from the insides of the car, the American lyrics understood only by her. The students curiously looked at the car, wondering who in the right mind would be so foolish as to anger the Sitori(Sitri).

To everyone's surprise, as soon as one of the doors opened, the music blasted loudly, no doubt calling the attention of others on the campus. The inside of the car was illuminated by neon lights and had smoke coming out of it, making it seem as if whoever was inside had just come out of some party.

One leg suddenly stepped out, and soon after the person came out. A well-endowed man in a loose suit, black hair with the front dyed blonde. Around his head was tied a deep blue tie which was supposed to be on his neck. He was wearing shades and seemed hangover by the way he stepped off the car. He looked around, apparently lost.

"Oiiii Ojou-chaaaannn….*hic*…is this…." He had called out for Sona, but stopped whatever he was about to say. "Oya? Where am I?" he asked more to himself than to her. The absurdity of the situation shut the majority of the students in silence, as to which Sona could silently express her anger.

The man looked around for a few more seconds before shrugging and entering the car once more. The loud music got muffled, and the limo went way. Sona breathed deeply, bringing one hand to the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. While the girl focused on breathing exercises, someone had long slipped by, the girl being none the wiser.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

On his class, Issei sat on his place, the movements robotic and stiff. Some of his classmates glanced at him and wondered if the teen was overworking on his part-time job. Hyodou was never shy and when asked, would simply say he loved the job and would do it no matter what.

Kiryuu came to disturb him, but to everyone's surprise, Issei cut her down by just looking at her. Her normally dirty behavior and crude jokes didn't had the chance to present themselves as her approach as haltered. Aika looked at Issei for a short while before her face flushed a deep tone of red, to the surprise of one too many students. Normally Issei had to play around with the self-entitled "pervert girl" before he managed to get her.

Aika went to her place, her face down and hot in shame. Hyoudou simply lowered his head on his desk, his headphones on and playing. The class was full of murmurs the second the teen closed his eyes.

Latter the homeroom teacher came and after a short while classes begun.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

The trio of Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were on the roof talking. Well, Matsuda and Motohama were talking as Issei was being more of a passive listener, the cans of coffee at his side proof that he had a rough night. At least that was what was going on the duo's heads. The only thing in going on in Issei's head was a pounding headache. Kiryuu had come earlier to provoke him as usual.

To avoid blurting out something unnecessary, Issei used the little application of sage arts he could use, and made the girl's ki out of balance for a few seconds. Nothing dangerous or damaging, just a simple use of the Boosted Gear, as he used [Transfer] to give her a spike in hormones, focusing the natural energy in him to cause a sudden increase of estrogen in her body.

He hoped she had learned what he felt like when she teased him, as he would not repeat this so soon. Using the Boosted Gear required the manifestation of the gauntled. [Transfer] being normally a gift for the second liberation, was somewhat easier to pull off. As he had dabbled on with his Sacred Gear, Isse found himself conflicted in how to refer to God. A good guy or a bastard?

He would never know, as God was dead, and even if He was not, Issei doubted he was going to be meeting the (ex)-leader of Heaven easily.

The informations he had gotten from Azazel as they both drank themselves stupid had filled quite a number of gaps the brunette had on the current state of the factions and powers. Issei himself had shared what little he knew with the Fallen and they had marked to meet and talk again. It is scary what alcohol makes someone do.

Luckly, nothing weird had happened. They mostly had gone bar hopping; the only detail Azazel failed to mention was that it was around the fucking world. The Fallen had laughed at the stupid face Issei made when they entered a traditional Chinese bar and only realized where he was after the fifth cup of Baijiu. From there they appeared on downtowns of Miami, where Issei hyped the angel to drink from the breasts of a girl. The faux blonde did managed to finish his drink, the girl offering a second shot of Mojito before confusion ensued on the bar as the girl Azazel had drunk from had a boyfriend that wasn't too happy about the situation.

Italy was next, and much more reserved as they drunk from the wine collection of a random church. They dipped, however, when a group of priests arrived at the place, only to find a Fallen laughing idiotically, wine drinking like there was no tomorrow; at his side some brunette dressed formally, but also chugging down bottles as easily as water. Issei could only say that dodging light bullets while drunk was fun, if a bit disorientating due to the light blinding him somewhat.

That continued, the Fallen and the dragon causing mayhem until Issei checked his watch out of curiosity and found he was almost late. Breakfast on London was nice though, their toast was not bad.

* * *

 **[DxD]**

The following week had Issei doing some tasks for the Fallen Governor in his spare time. Some fact checking, basic espionage on some places and a big mission, which Issei was on his way now. The streets of the Vatican were full of avid believers and followers, which made infiltration easier. His clothes, that of a normal tourist, didn't draw suspicion and his behavior of excited tourist was shared by majority of…well, excited tourists. It didn't take much time for Issei to find the place he was looking for, it being a major attraction of Rome helped immensely.

 _Basilica Papale di San Pietro in Vaticano_ or simply the Church of St. Peter. One of the main headquarters of the church and location of two missions.

Find information on the mysterious Holy Sword project and find one of Tiamat's treasures. The scale that was wrapped in a metal necklace hung around his neck comfortably and emitted a dull heat, signaling it was close to whatever the dragoness wanted.

Well, time to go to work.

* * *

 ** _A.U notes._**

 ** _Sorry, don't put me on a cross._**


	11. Chapter 10

As he walked and observed the surroundings, Issei sipped on the coffee he had bought from a nearby café. He frowned at the taste, but being one not to waste, he downed the drink and discarded the paper cup on the trash.

Rome had a nice, if slightly old, feeling to it. Issei could feel the flow of the natural energy around him, the holiness present making him feel a comfortable feeling in his chest. Walking and seeing the devotes praying or happy to be in the "holy city of the Vatican" was weird. He was never one for religion, the rules of everything were usually the things that bothered him, but he could understand why many people submitted themselves to it and for it.

Passing by the Vatican Museum, the teen observed the church by a group of tourists. The group had cameras and their phones out, taking pictures and taking enthusiastically about the Basilica, meanwhile Issei paid attention to the security. The majority of it was normal guards, the brunette almost confused at the normalcy of their uniform, but every now and then a priest was seen.

 _No visible points of easy access, normal levels of apparent security and no doubt more inside. There is no visible magic fluctuation, but for sure there are wards for detection. Guess I need to up my game here._

Issei entered one of the close-by cafes and asked for a quick snack. He pondered for a while what to do while slowly eating his sandwich _. This could make for a good snack on the Den,_ was the thought that went on his mind as he pulled his phone and wrote the ingredients of his treat, making sure to also send Azazel some messages.

 _[If you want to put spies on the church or have someone watch the movements of the church it is better to put the contact on the business nearby. They are close enough to the hotspot, but far enough for the church to not pay attention towards.]_

His message sent, the teen finished his snack and headed towards the shop's men restroom. There, Issei entered one of the stalls and quickly conjured minimum amounts of magic, summoning a black uniform from the green draconic formation. Five minutes later and Issei was dressed in the stealth suit under his normal clothing.

The teen exited the building and headed to the park close to the enormous church, sat on a bench and relaxed under the shade of a few trees. There were few people around him, none willing to question him for his actions.

The loud noise of the bronze bell of the church announced one of the worship sessions had ended and Issei decided it was time to act. He relaxed, breathing slowly and thoroughly. To the outsider it seemed as if the teen was sleeping, so passive was the movement of his chest.

The natural energy started to gather around him, slowly but surely, and the brunette could feel the clean-ish energy course through him. Little birds perched on his shoulders and atop his head, gathering close to him due to the pacifying aura close to him, but the teen paid little attention to that as he focused on balancing his fluctuating energies.

Little by little the natural energy bent to his will, surrounding him peacefully. Issei could feel the little bits of holy energy that were mixed among the natural energy, the energies coexisting inside him. The holy power was minimal; barely enough for him to feel, yet the energy surrounded him as a cocoon.

 **[I see you got better at commanding nature's power. I suppose it is fitting, after all, for the dragon of domination to dominate.]** Ddraig's statement was filled with mirth.

' _It was that or going berserk with the overflow of power and controlling more than this is impossible for now. It makes you think about how strong Yasaka-san really is'_. Issei responded, sweat beads forming on his forehead.

The power he had accumulated was short, the energy still unwilling to give him much ground, but it was enough for his plans.

 _Match the feel of the land, focus on that feeling_. Pulses of natural energy embedded with bits holy power spread from Issei, their nature not disturbing any of the possible wards that were around the place, and scanned the buildings. The waves returned to him in a single pulse and the teen smirked. Issei opened his eyes and focused on a simple spell.

He started walking slowly towards one of the trees in the small park and as he passed the trunk of the tree there was no one there. Not that any of the guards noticed the brunette's disappearance, his appearance not suspicious to gather attention.

* * *

Issei went to the parking lot closest to the church, removed his normal clothing and placed them in a non-conspicuous corner. It would normally be a weird scene, seeing a teen removing his clothes, but what made it weird was that in one moment there was nothing visible there, and suddenly there was a shirt and pants.

The teen shifted in place, stretching any kinks left, and looked at his body.

Nothing, exactly like he wanted. [Light Reflection] was the answer Hyoudou came when he couldn't afford expensive stealth tech and so he improvised; remembering a bit of his physics class and with a simple use of magic, he was reflecting the light away from him, effectively making him invisible to cameras and the human eye.

His current suit, a black piece that tightly hugged his form, also helped with his task, making his already light steps silent. He checked for any distortions on his form and found none thanks to the veil of natural energy coursing his body constantly, supporting the spell without the need of recasting for now.

Even with his invisible form, Issei moved as close to the shadows as possible, as he carefully made his way inside the building. Statues of saints and beautiful paintings depicting various scenes of the Bible greeted the teen as he moved, searching the place for anything useful.

Various priests passed by him without noticing him. He sighed internally after passing the tenth patrol of priests and entered one of the offices. His eyes scanned the surprisingly lavish room and he raised one eye brown at the desk in which a modern computer was placed.

Issei quickly accessed the computer, the memory stick plugged on allowing him to bypass the need for password, and he skimmed through some of the files. _Normal church meetings, baptisms, training schedule…wait, bingo!_

The file was quite extensive, but from the quick scan the teen gathered that this was good stuff. He copied the file rather quickly, not wanting to be caught snooping here. The copy done, Issei erased any trace he had accessed the computer: closing the files, excluding any icons and making sure even the chair he avoided sitting on was on its place.

The brunette glanced at some of the books sitting on the shelf at the wall and took pictures of the cover of some of them, hoping that Azazel had the titles. Curiosity took the better of him and he touched one of the books. The leather bound cover felt weird, and the brunette took a minute to think.

 _Please tell me they didn't do what I think they did._ He lightly pulled on some of the books, none of them offering much resistance. Issei distanced himself from the shelf and let another matching pulse of energy. He almost groaned when the energy didn't immediately bounce back from the wall and instead continued traveling deep down. The teen took a one meter cable from one of the bags hanging around his waist and plugged one end of it in an electrical socket while the other end was put on the shelf. Nothing happened.

He then touched the wall, once more nothing happening. He put the cable away in the bag and pulled out a black colored plastic ball. He thanked the Fallen Governor mentally for getting his equipment, and put turned the top of the ball, making the device glow blue, before he softly held it against the shelf.

There was a noticeable fluctuation of electricity and soon the smell of burned electronics spread on the room. His "invisibility" spell not disturbed, Hyoudou moved the shelf to the side, the wooden construct moving easily to reveal a passage behind it.

 _How cliché can you get?_ He rolled his eyes before entering the passage and sliding the shelf in place. The teen continued his descent, making sure to stick close to the walls of the narrow passage.

Soon enough the brunette saw the underground facilities of the church and they weren't unlike the normal corridors of the main building, making Issei feel at happy he wasn't going around catacombs. A bit of exploration led him to what he assumed was a training facility, if the people in combat gear and shouting priests were anything to go by.

Issei ended up staring at the outfits the girls were wearing. _I need to meet the genius that made those!_ He observed the priests bark orders at the trainees, who tried their best to follow the orders. Some did rather well on their exercises, a girl with blue hair doing exceptionally well in using the metal sword replica given to her to spar against one of the priests. Another girl, with chestnut hair tied in two ponytails, and a nice body too, cheered the bluenette.

Hyoudou watched the spars for a few moments, memorizing some of the moves for his own training latter on, and after getting enough of the dancing, constricted breasts of the girls, moved on to acquire more information.

* * *

After one more preaching done, Father Matthew was happy to let his tired mind and dry throat rest for a while before he would be back to work for the Lord. He remembered the day the head priest of his congregation had contacted him to give the news of his promotion and moving to Vatican City.

Never had he been so happy in his entire life for the possibility to serve God in such a way. The fact he was also a combat priest in training had cemented his faith in his heart, and as a servant of Lord, it was his job to guide the lambs to the path of salvation and to exterminate heathens.

Matthew entered the office granted to him a few months ago and sat on his chair. His preaching was done for the day, but there was much work to be done. Training the next generation of the Lord's children was a chore he took pleasure in doing.

The man opened his computer, typed his password and opened the program that allowed him the access to the trainees' files. He specifically paid attention to two files, the most prominent exorcists currently in training: Shidou Irina and Xenovia Quarta. Such good children, even if both of them hadn't come from the Catholic side of the church, when doing God's work you needed to be forgiving.

He analyzed their profiles, training schedules ready and Bible studies that had been assigned to the girls. Not long until they'd be ready to work for the Lord.

Matthew closed their files and opened the little fridge close to him. Sipping on the contents of a water bottle, he pressed the secret combination that would move the door for the more _reserved_ grounds of the church. He frowned when the shelf filled to the brim with theological study books didn't move.

The priest once more pressed the required password and waited for the shelf to move, which it didn't. The men's brow furrowed further and he moved closer to the wooden construct, which had a burnt smell. Matthew grabbed the shelf and moved it to the side, looking with eyes full of attention at the ground. He looked suspiciously at one spot in particular, before his thin eye brows raised.

He couldn't detect traces of anything besides holy energy, which filled his heart with ease. Holy energy meant another fellow priest had passed using his passage or even better, an angel sent from the Lord had graced the steps. Matthew fell on his knees, giving praises to God, missing the residue traces of natural energy in the air, which had mixed in it a dominating aura.

* * *

Issei had spent at least four hours snooping inside the Vatican, which to his surprise, he found much more enjoyable than he thought he would. He had filled at least three memory sticks full of information on the church: from dealings with other denominations such as the Russian Orthodox and the Protestants, the manufacturing of several sets of simple holy swords, to the plans in making a squad capable of using the newly made Excalibur sword set, Issei had considered his harvest a complete success.

He had had a few close encounters when his spell finished and had to hide inside a cabinet full of priestly garbs, in which he had to stay until he balanced his energies once more and was able to cast his spell again, but overall his mission hadn't nit any snags or troublesome situations.

The teen circled around the third underground floor of the building, and descended the stairs leading to the fourth. The information he had acquired so far was correct and if that held true it meant this place was one of the most important places the church had: the treasury.

It showed how important it was when security seemed to increase exponentially, guards patrols becoming more frequent and detection wards becoming more and more complex, making the brunette have to focus harder and harder on maintaining the hold on the natural energy surrounding him, less he be detected and hunted down by the priests present inside the complex.

The priests in this level were clearly a cut above the rest, their garbs were fancier than most, embroiled with golden threads and the crosses that hang around their necks were also painted in gold. There wasn't any visible weaponry on them, and that made it the more suspicious. Guards without weapons meant either they didn't need them, confident on their hand to hand combat skills; or they could put their weapons inside separate dimensions, meaning their skills were top notch.

The Sekiryuutei wasn't willing to be tossed around like a ragdoll, thank you very much.

He fully focused on his silent steps, skulking around like a damn gremlin, and as such managed to get close to the armory of the church. The scale necklace was warm to the touch, warmer than in any other area in the complex, which meant whatever Issei was looking for Tiamat was inside here.

The doors to the armory looked imposing, the oak (supposedly) contrasted with the white and gold, giving the entrance a regal appearance. Looks aside, the brunette could, even at distance, feel the detection wards placed on the door, meaning more trouble for him.

Weighing his options of entry, the teen opted to wait for someone to enter the room.

Issei stood upside down on the ceiling, occasionally glancing at the oak doors in hope that someone exited or entered the damn room, yet no person made their way here. Patience was a virtue he was proud to have, peeping after all meant you had to stay immobile for long periods of time, but even then this was absurd.

So focused he was on his internal monologue he almost missed the priests carrying training equipment come close to the room. The duo of priests, one man and a powerful-looking woman, cut the distance to the door and after a quick check with the guards entered the room.

Issei slipped in as the doors were closed, still stuck to the ceiling, and he walked to the middle of the room, having a perfect vision on the two exorcists that were putting away some training gear. Twenty minutes and their work was done, the woman silently accomplishing her task while the man nervously did his job.

From what the teen could gather the woman, apparently her name was Quarta which raised several red flags on his mind, was of high ranking and the man was trying- read failing miserably- to garner some intimacy points with the serious woman. As they moved out of the room, Issei observed the sister, which glanced around the room as if on the look for something.

He gulped and kneeled to the grou- ceiling, his hands tightening to form fists. His magic moved agonizingly slow, forming ever so slightly his familiar draconic crest, the form of the red dragon emperor, and to make his signature explosive magic, but the slowly made magic construct was unnecessary as the woman exited the room, dragging the other priest with her.

He let out a silenced sigh. _I thought she was going to pounce on me!_

 **[Were you not inclined to the idea of a pretty sister of the cloth jumping into your arms?]** Ddraig's amused voice sounded on his mind.

 _Who do you think I am, dammit? Of course I'd love to have that, if she didn't seem ready to chop my pecker off! I still want my harem, Ddraig!_

 **[Hahahaha, I suppose so! It is your choice after all, if you fight or if you bed her, partner!]**

He dropped from the ceiling, not making any noise, and looked over the goods in the armory. The place was filled with metal replicas of simple European swords, made with quite the good steel if the natural glint of the weapons was anything to go by, and there was the odd looking sword every so often. As he walked around the room, the scale heated up and Issei went to one of the branching paths.

A game of hot-cold ensued as the brunette half-guessed where he was going, the only clue given was how hot or cold the scale became. Fifteen minutes and he stood in front of a tiny hall; fancier swords were seen on the walls, the magic wards that protected them so powerful, they were constantly visible, shining with angelic runes Issei couldn't even imagine what they meant.

The teen threw another plastic ball on the room, the burst of electricity hopefully killing any camera or electronic gadget that would be able to detect him. Second now was the riskiest part. He dropped the newly named [Mirror Coat] "invisibility" spell and focused on the balance of his poorly developed sage arts.

Finding a comfortable position to sit, Issei slowed his breathing pattern and allowed for more natural energy to enter his system. Immediately nature tried wrestling control from the Sekiryuutei, and the teen gritted his teeth in effort to subdue nature and avoid fucking the situation royally. His ki level rose and his physical body was strengthened by the flow of power, his magic also rose by several levels, yet his body refused to obey any command.

 _Little help here Ddraig, please?_

 **[Sure thing, partner!]**

The energy became somewhat more manageable, allowing Issei to stand up. His body felt heavy, yet powerful. His muscles seemed to coil up and were ready to respond to anything and his perception was shooting through the roof. Adding to that, he had absorved natural energy inside the underground armory of one of the holiest places in earth outside of Heaven. The holy energy was about to burst from his body and only didn't do so due to being focused on his red gauntleted arm, the [Boosted Gear] having manifested at some point he wasn't quite sure.

The emerald jewel atop his hand glowed brightly in white, the holy energy trying its hardest to break free from his grasp. He moved inside the hall, the holy energy masking him from the detecting wards.

 _Resonate with them, resonate with them. Ddraig, can I use the power I unlocked with my Balance Breaker without entering it?_

 **[Unfortunately not. That power was granted to you by the Sacred Gear due to your feelings, but with your current capabilities only entering Balance Breaker would allow you access to the concept.]**

 _Guess we have to improvise them, huh?_

 **[I admire you resolve, partner! Let the world see the might of the Sekiryuutei!]**

" **Ba** _lan_ **ce Bre** _ake_ **r!"**

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER] [DOMINATION SCALE MAIL]**

* * *

It was yet another day of training in the name of the Lord for her. She swung the replica sword given to her, focusing on Holy Scriptures from the Bible, and the blade meet another one, her current instructor using a two hand wielding technique to handle the weight she had put behind her attack. Xenovia was proud of her strength.

The other trainees stopped to look at her, the way she was pressing a full blown exorcist priest, and she couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on her lips. Sister Griselda would definitively be proud of her strength, yet she would give her an earful for demonstrating her emotions during battle. An exorcist was supposed to be calm and collected at all times, yet the more she battled, the happier Xenovia would become.

Fighting for the Lord was her duty, what she was born and trained to do. She subdued her instructor rather easily with yet another heavy swing of her sword. She couldn't wait for the opportunity of holding King Arthur's blade-…

 _ ***Shiver***_

Everyone stopped moving entirely, killing intent filling the air and making the act of breathing an incredible chore and death seemed the sweetest option, less they continued to bask on the murderous aura. A roar shook the air, waves of holy energy exploded from the west area, and two bodies rushed the arena of the trainees. The instructors shouted orders with renewed vigor, their experience guiding their bodies as the recruits froze under the power of whoever was fighting.

Xenovia would shamefully admit her legs felt like lead, almost unable to move under the onslaught of power that seemed unconcerned with her. Any prideful feelings and delusions created by her ego that she would so soon be able to exterminate High ranking Devils was ruthlessly squashed as the fighting bodies rushed her way, not to harm her but unconcerned as they moved at high speeds.

When she recognized Sister Griselda, her nun robes a dead give-way, her spirits rose and she managed to back further away from the conflict. The nun was battling against a heavy and oppressive…something. The creature was shrouded in holy light, its form disappearing on random places as light reflected painfully from the form of this creature. Its' eyes shone in green light and draconian features could be somewhat distinguished from the seemingly shifting form of this monster.

The creature wasn't fully fighting against Griselda, it was focusing on carrying a wooden chest in one hand while the other defended from the crushing blows the nun's sword delivered against its' armored form. The holy energy the monster was giving away felt strange, akin to a mix of energies that normally would be impossible to fuse, yet it presented the apparently unstable concoction of power.

Another roar escaped the maw of this holy beast, shaking the air and making Griselda back off, lest she be hit with the debris their fighting had created. A magic pattern appeared on the ground under the best and Griselda pushed against the air current with a mighty lunge.

"You will not get away with stealing the Lord's property!" Griselda's powerful voice was emitted from her throat as her sword aimed to behead the beast. Her rush, however, stopped midway, leaving Xenovia confused as to why. The nun backed off rather quickly, and rushed towards her, tackling the exorcist apprentice to the ground.

"EVERYBODY GET TO COVER!" Was the last thing Xenovia could hear for a while as the next second the entirety of the surrounding dust was rapidly focused around the beast before a flame sparked in the maw of the creature and a raging inferno of holy flames surged from the dust with an explosive sound akin to a roar.

The heat almost scorched her alive, sweat forming rapidly on her back to cool her body. An effort rather useless as the heat continued to wash over her. When Xenovia could manage to open her eyes and blink away the white spots, her eyes took in the destruction caused by whatever this beast was. Exorcists, priests, nuns and trainees ran to and from the area as to know what was happening and to help whoever needed.

The exorcist in training observed the scorched ground of training area, the holy flames had not directly hurt anyone as far as she could see. The flames seemed to have been rather controlled, as they formed a spiraling pattern on the ground.

The ringing in her ears was ignored rather easily on her part as she tried to comprehend what had happened. Her view was rocked as Sister Griselda took ahold of her shoulder and spoke something Xenovia couldn't quite make out.

As the nun dragged the bluenette somewhere to get treatment, she herself couldn't understand what had happened. She felt something was wrong, an unknown presence was present within the walls of the holy church, and whatever it was it wanted something in possession of the church.

* * *

At first Griselda pinned the feeling on her paranoid side, or better yet she thought, an annoyed part of her brain had made the idea in hopes of getting rid of Father Matthew and his irritating speech about something holy using his passage. Griselda's mind clicked that specific information with the sudden appearance of this unknown beast which could use holy fire, much to her surprise.

When she went back to the armory to check in and hopefully get the devout priest off her back, she tensed and immediately got ready to attack, a change followed by the fellow priest. As they were about to enter the room, there was an explosion of holy energy mixed with something she wasn't aware of, and battle soon ensued.

As she walked over to the armory in hurried steps to check what had been damaged or destroyed, Griselda couldn't help but shudder at the thought of some beast capable of using holy flames as a means of attack. She quickly scanned the armory and found a damaged area, the hall of unique holy swords.

She had always complained that such weapons should be locked away on Heaven's personal armory or on be on the hands of capable church warriors, yet the various factions within the church were continuing their foolish conflict about who commanded who. They all served the same God, what did matter what branch they had come from?

To her surprise, none of the recently made holy swords had been damaged or worse, stolen. Yet she remembered the beast had carried away something, a wooden chest. The nun searched carefully and managed to find out what had this beast taken from the church.

The nun grimaced, her face frowning at the wild idea running on her head. What had been stolen was a holy blade, one which was rather stubborn and had yet to choose a wielder in just about millennia. A blade crafted from a spearhead, re-forged with the materials of the creature it had slain.

Was the beast a descendant of the original dragon, perhaps? Such thoughts went on Griselda's mind as she recalled what she knew about the blade.

Ascalon, the Holy Dragon-Slayer. Saint George's blade that belonged to the church in case a dragon made itself an enemy of the them, yet the blade had been stolen by a descendant of the dragon it had slain. Oh the irony!

* * *

Every muscle in his body protested against his orders of movement, even when those were the simple steps one's body should be more than accustomed to do. He had an enormous headache and his mental focus was pathetic, an assassination would catch him off guard right now.

His desperate rush to get out of the church's hideout had been successful, and he had both the objectives he had for, the intel and the treasure, yet Issei couldn't help but feel defeated. He had rushed something meant to be taken with patience and had almost died for his stupidity; the only thing saving him from having a caved-in chest had been his Balance Breaker.

Luckily no one would be able to identify him as he had applied [Mirror Coat] on the surface of his armor. The spell wasn't meant to be used over such dense matter, the proof was that he hadn't gone invisible; the spell simply had blurred his form.

Issei made a mental note to thank Yasaka for her scroll in Sage Arts, as the technique had been his lifeline in the battle. Who knew that depending on the location, the properties of the natural energy you absorbed changed? The brunette had to admit that even if temporarily, controlling holy energy and being able to fuse it with natural energy was more than awesome.

However, the stamina consumption of his armored state combined with unstably controlling sage and holy energy was ungodly. He was about ready to just drop dead and sleep for a week straight, yet there was still work to be done.

 _Good god, I'm sounding like your average salary man!_

A tag with a teleportation spell, courtesy of your friendly Fallen Angel Governor, later and Issei was home, more specifically in his room. He dropped the bag in which his clothes were and went towards his desk.

The teen plugged one of the memory sticks in his work laptop and started fine-combing the info he had gathered. Had his mind been clear he would have noticed his mother opening the door, collecting the bag with dirty clothing and depositing a covered plate beside him atop the desk. Right now the brunette only focused on his work, fingers working tiredly to select and edit what information he was willing to give to the Fallen.

 **[Your food has no doubt gone cold by now, partner.]**

 _No time Ddraig, need to work. Information…_

 **[Your speech pattern turned weird, you need to eat and sleep in order to function properly. Azazel can wait a while; otherwise he can look for the information himself now that church and Heaven no doubt have increased the security around the strongholds tenfold.]**

 _Eat…Yeah…that sounds good. Mind waking me in ten minutes, I need to take a nap after eating._

 **[Of course, go ahead!]**

 _Thanks Ddraig!_

Hyoudou took his eyes off the screen; the codes and informations in front of him would no doubt twist the mind of the common man, and directed his dried pupils to the plate of food.

 _Ddraig, last question._

 **[Ask away.]**

 _How long have I been working on that info?_

 **[About five hours. Your school starts in three hours, if my sense of timing is correct. You finished the work after the fourth hour and was nitpicking over how pricy you were going to make info worth.]**

 _Thanks again Ddraig._

 **[Think nothing of it partner!]**

The teen took the plate to the kitchen, where he heated the food once more and ate in silence.

His stomach somewhat satisfied, Issei went to shower. Fifteen good minutes were spend just trying to take his Sneaking suit off, as the damn thing was glued to his skin due to sweat. After finally prying the suit off, the brunette managed to take a cold shower. The cold water allowed him to shake some of the sleep off, yet his body was still tired after the effort he had put on fighting against the nun.

Her blows shattered his armor wherever they just so glanced and it took much focus to avoid her hits while carrying that damn chest, the seal put on it making opening it while dodging just about impossible.

He sighed.

Hopefully Tiamat would flash him a smile, Azazel would fuck off and Aika would leave him alone for the day. He asked whatever deity was left that his luck hadn't run out for the day.

* * *

 _Of fucking course not, right!_

"So Hyoudou-san, would you be willing to teach the Student Council English?" Sona fucking Shitori sat behind a magnanimous desk in the student council's room. Her normally neutral voice was now akin to grating glass for him.

Despite the evident tiredness behind his face, he managed to give the High rank Devil an apologetic smile.

"Kaichou-san, my English is subpar at best. Wouldn't it be more profitable to ask for extra lessons from Mrs. Nakamura than from a First year like me?" His voice sounded tired, something he no doubt was, even with his higher than average stamina, born out of countless hours mastu-…Studying the art work that was the female human body.

"I have already asked for help from the person herself, yet she recommended me to search help from you, Hyoudou-san. I am not asking for you to join the Student Council, far from it, but some assistance would be appreciated and I myself would be in your debt." The business tone that Sona employed made Issei think wonder if she was ever going to find problems should she decide to become a lawyer.

Pushing useless thoughts away, Issei let his face show a pensive look. Should he keep rejecting someone as influential as Sona, the young woman would keep pushing the subject for answers on his rejection and Issei didn't trust his half-awake half-asleep brain to come with some excuse. Worst case he'd end up spilling his guts in his sleep stupor and earn the ire of a very serious Kaichou.

Issei liked his family jewels where they were, thank you very much!

Letting out an audible sigh, Issei nodded and yawned. Sona seemed annoyed at the action, her furrowing brows proof of it, but let it slide as she spoke about the free time the student council members had. He agreed on teaching on Mondays, when he had a day off from the bar.

The duo branched off, discussing some mundane topics, Sona being a surprisingly entertaining hostess, and when the bell for the start of classes sounded, Issei could swear he saw the barest hints of disappointment on the president's face.

"Well, our conversation has been most productive Hyoudou-san, considering the information files and occult rumors I had heard about you, your friends and your less than _proper_ acts. I find myself pleasantly surprised." The glint on her glasses made her expression unreadable, yet the faint traces of a smirk danced on her lips, making them curve up ever so slightly.

Issei once more nodded, almost falling asleep had the movement not shook his head, and headed out the room. As he was about to exit the room, Sona's voice called for him once more.

"I sure hope you behavior outside this room follows the proper conduct of someone befitting of Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou-san."

Before he could even process an adequate response, his mouth had already shot off:

"Loosen up Kaichou, smiling suits your better than frowning. Maybe I have been smitten by your image and decided to pledge myself to you!" He palmed the door handle and opened the door to exit the room. "I might even throw a little extra in our lessons, how about it?" He asked as he closed the door.

Immediately the temperature fell several degrees and Issei rushed off to class, almost punching himself for his quip towards the Ice Queen of Kuoh. Could this day get more troublesome?

 **[Careful on what you wish for partner!]**

* * *

 _Ask and you shall receive. Matthew 7:7_

Thunderous laughter echoed on his mind, making his headache even worse. The amused snorts of a dragon were surely impressive, was what went on his mind as he sipped from a thermal cup. If not even dragon blood was lifting his energy levels, caffeine wasn't going to work, the countless cans of black coffee proof of his dilemma.

Lunch was when he was going to get some shut eye as Matsuda and Motohama were busy with sole sort of club activities, but lo and behold, Kiryuu had observed him the entirety of the first four classes of the morning, which meant she was now teasing him about something he wasn't fully paying attention.

"What is it Hyoudou, too busy with tits on your mind to sleep?"

"What kept you awake at night huh? Nighttime activities too fun?"

"You were working on the shaft for that long eh?"

"Beat your meat so hard you can't even feel your legs?

"Hyoudou Jr. been giving you trouble felt like stretching out for a night wank?"

He blinked, trying to make sleep go away and failing. He directed his eyes towards the busty teenager and felt the secondary effects of dragon blood already working on his _nether_ region. Issei let out a humored breath and sipped from his cup once more, ending its contents in one mighty gulp. There was only one way to end the girl's barrage.

Aika was nonchalantly chatting away and did not realize when Issei approached her from behind. One push from his arms and she was face first against the roof's chain-link fence and Hyoudou was glued to her behind. Her face blushed crimson as she felt something hard poke her butt.

His right hand grabbed her left wrist and pinned her arm atop her head against the fence. Kiryuu managed to maintain a semblance of composure and tried to continue her teasing despite the current situation.

"W-what is it H-hyoudou? Gon-nna give into your inner beast? Have your way with p-poor ol' me?"

"Maybe I am." His response made the girl blush even harder, yet she continued on her bravado.

"I-it's going to be harder than t-that to make me succumb to-..."

"I'm only half hard."

She lashed out in shame, her right elbow coming to meet his head in what she could only assume would be a heavy blow. Imagine her surprise when her blow struck air and she suddenly found her pinned wrist free, making her overextend. Issei's hand snaked to her hips and she was spun, her back now meeting the chain fence with a soft sound.

He once more invaded her personal space, his right hand now holding both her wrists atop her head while his right leg invade the space between her tights. He stared deep inside her eyes and Aika felt her legs trembling. She never noticed before, but his frame had gotten bigger, his shoulders wider and his face manlier, signs of early facial hair growing lightly.

The busty girl closed her eyes and stuck her lips out, waiting for the moment he would take her like a ravenous beast. Seconds passed and the touch she waited never came, yet she dared not open her eyes. Suddenly a weight settled atop her chest and she flinched. _Is he skipping foreplay and going straight into the main act?!_

Her heart raced loudly in her chest, the beating sound drowning any other sound. Aika opened one of her eyes slowly only to find Hyoudou into some awkward position. He rested his head atop her breasts, face in peaceful bliss even as the position would no doubt cause some discomfort.

Aika let out a disappointed sigh, but soon a smile settled on her lips. His face looked quite cute when he was sleeping like a baby. She tried to move, only to find out that despite his sleeping appearance, Issei was quite strong, even in his sleep. She made to move her leg, only to brush past the bulge in his pants.

Her face lit once more with a blush before a wild idea settled on her mind. Using her size scouter on him like that, what would it appear as?

* * *

The school bell rang to end the lunch time of the students, making many of them groan at the prospect of class after such hearty meal. Murayama opened the door to her class, her friends behind her chatting about the Kendo club activities, and entered the class. Her eyes soon found her friend, Hyoudou. The young man laid awake sprawled on his desk, tiredness evident on his frame. _Overtime at work huh? I feel you Issei, I feel you._ She offered him a grin, which he returned with one of his own.

The brunette made way for her desk and as she settled down to arrange her books for the current class, she noticed someone on the corner of her eye. Kiryuu Aika, the self-proclaimed pervert girl, had her forehead glued to the top of her desk, a small pool of blood accumulated under her face.

She was muttering something about _king size_ , and Murayama could only give a defeated look upon her female friend. Pervy girls were acceptable, even if Kiryuu pushed the boundaries of what the word meant with her constant teasing of not only Hyoudou, but the entirety of the student body.

The Kendo practitioner hoped there was no boy akin to the girl, else the clubs would have to watch out for perverts in the prowl. Murayama would beat any pervert to an inch of their life should she catch them trying to spy on her club.

* * *

Inside the Photography club, Motohama felt shivers go up his spine as he carefully cleaned the high powered lenses of his trusty camera.

The boy looked at both sides as if to confirm there were no mind readers in the club room, before he continued his work, his perverted thoughts in hold. Better be safe than sorry, as Brother Issei had thought him.

* * *

Matsuda sneezed rather loudly, before continuing his jogging routine with the body of the Track club. The captain of the club exclaimed his excitement to the group of jogging students, most of which were girls.

The buzz saw haircut boy continued his exercise rather easily, as the others struggled to maintain their rhythm. The breasts of various girls jiggled in response to their struggle, bathing the pervert in blissful nirvana. He controlled his face to avoid showing his thoughts, a trick he had learned with Issei. _Brother Issei_ Matsuda corrected himself; _for_ _we all are brothers in perversion!_

* * *

 _Please, let me reach work with no problem! God, Satan, Buddha, Zeus or whoever is still up there!_

 **[God and Satan are dead, Buddha is probably still sitting under his magic tree still forgetting that death exists and Zeus is more inclined to dick you over and before you ask, yes he would.]**

 _Draig?_

 **[Yes partner?]**

 _Can you do me a solid favor?_

 **[As long as it is possible]**

 _Shut the fuck up!_

 **[Hahahaha, certainly partner!]**

Issei reached the bar and changed into his uniform, going straight to the counter where Tiamat was serving drinks to a rather enthusiastic man in a red trench coat and an old man in ancient robes with a dammed eyepatch.

"Ah there he is, just who I was talking about! Come over here Issei." Tiamat spoke with mirth in her voice. The scale heated up on his chest, as if a reminder of the package he carried.

As he approached the counter Tiamat's grin increased several times, the costumers in front of her just as amused as the dragoness. Issei entered the bar area and soon as at the side of the mother of monsters, taking in the faces of his costumers without seeming rude.

"Oh my, isn't he a monster in the making? If it wasn't for the dregs of holy energy clinging to him like leeches, I could give him full marks. It makes me feel like taking an enthusiastic walk through the woods." The man in red trench coat, red hat and yellow glasses talked in a joyous tone, the accent English for sure. A closer inspection revealed the man was drinking red wine, was being the wrong word as Issei moved quietly to fill the glass.

"He is certainly something isn't he? Fast learner too, I picked him just the beginning of the year."

The old man with the eye patch scoffed before bringing a mug over his mouth and chugging a good amount of what Issei determined to be Blood Mead. No sooner had the elder put his wooden mug down, the teen was filling it with more of the beverage. "I quite like this lad already. Say sonny, interested in helping an old fella have some fun?"

Issei managed to smirk, his drooping eyes adding to an image of a tired veteran in the eyes of the elder, before his response ripped a rather amused laugh from the All Father. "Sir, sorry if this offends you, but I don't cut for _that_ team!"

"Kekekeke, laddie, ya' sure can joke! I'm talking about lovely ladies sonny, ya' bein' so young means ya should know where the fun is at. These old bones are still good for more fun than just drinkin', take no offense Mother of monsters, but I doubt ya'll allow me to mess with your snow kiddie."

"I don't want your Valkyries raising a fuss here, Old Timer. The last one was troublesome enough, after she drunk just a cup, she was drunken stupid, complaining about her life to the four winds. If you want someone to take you to a whorehouse, wait for Azazel, that lazy bum. Issei here is mine!"

"Aye aye, Tiamat! Fill it up again laddie, I'm spending the night here with this fella!"

* * *

The night was spent with Issei playing host for the guests, Tiamat just nudging him and talking about her nights of debauchery. The man in red coat went home soon as his phone ringed and quite an annoyed voice came from it. The man just laughed away and promised to return home before bidding everyone goodbye.

"Oh and Issei, do always remember this, okay?"

"Sure thing, Alucard-san. What is it?"

"When you get yourself a girl, give that bitch a cannon. Bitches love cannons!"

Issei smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Alucard-san."

* * *

"Odin-samaaaaaa!" The voice of a worried woman sounded as she entered the bar/cafe. The woman was wearing a suit of silver armor, her platinum hair emitting a nice contrast against the armor plates. She rushed to the counter, where a merry bunch sat and drank with no worries.

Behind the counter a duo of brunettes was serving the one she was looking for, and at his side sat the familiar figure of a faux blonde in a formal kimono. All of them were laughing away, and Rossweisse was sure they had in fact heard her. She was about to complain once more when one of the brunettes at the counter exited the group and came towards her.

"Looking for someone?" The young man in front of her asked. His appearance was a bit rough despite his polite manner, but it made him look somewhat charming, and had the Valkyrie not been so distraught by her predicament, she might have taken her time in conversing with him.

"Yes, I'm looking for Odin-sama. He was supposed to wait in his hotel room, and as his personal guard the others pushed the work to find him to me!" her speech was fired in rapid succession, her heels clicking loudly as she rushed the All Father.

The bearded elder soon saw the Valkyrie coming his way, and with practiced movements, he hid his mug and pretended to be smoothing his long bear over while showing a pensive look on his face. The platinum clad woman reached him and soon started a long winded speech, her mouth firing words as fast as a machine gun.

"Enough Rossweisse, ya' worry too much. Maybe that's the reason ya' can't find yourself a husband. Ya' fuss over the smallest of things!"

Rossweisse looked as if someone had struck her. "T-t-this h-has nothing to d-do with me finding a husband. As your personal guard, it is my job to-…"

The All Father was gone the moment Rossweisse blinked while in explanation mode, and the Valkyrie looked around confused, before she heard talking behind her back. She glanced over her shoulders to find Azazel, Odin and the bartender huddled together as they stole glances at her backside.

Rossweisse blushed in shame. She once more went towards the elder but his comment made her flinch.

"Such a good behind, pity it is stuck on someone who will never marry and will become a granny. Oh how cruel is the world!"

"Come on now, she still has plenty of chances right?" the bartender spoke in her defense, a ray of shining hope for her before it was shot down by Azazel.

"While she has a good body and a cute face, her fussy attitude probably has turned one too many candidates away. They were probably scarred of marrying a woman who is more powerful than them. Valkyries are famed for their strength after all."

Back she was to the counter, crying at the mention of her marriage troubles. She beat her hands on the counter twice while slumped over the smooth marble. _Déjà vu_ much, she thought something like this had happened here before. A glass mug filled with beer settled in front of her and she glanced up to see the bartender smile at her.

"Rossweisse-san right?" She nodded, no doubt he was talking to her out of pity. "Don't let their teasing get to you, you're plenty beautiful. Whatever men didn't see that on you wasn't worthy of your time." His words struck gold on her heart and she found herself nodding at his words, even if her face no doubt looked like a mess due to her tears.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, just call me Ise, all my friends do it. Here, have this." He extended his hand, which contained a handkerchief. "You don't need to pay attention to whatever Azazel says, he is just like that. Marriage isn't really important, the feelings behind the relationship are what matter, or at least that is what I think." He once again offered her a smile, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. More tears pooled her eyes, and this time her crying was louder as she grabbed the glass mug and drank it in one gulp.

She grabbed his shirt and nuzzled on his chest, her crying replaced by slurring speech.

"Riight, Ishe-san… _hic_ …I whork ragge-ed while the ohther Vhalkhyriees just pushhh their job… _hic_ …on me…Ooodiinnn-shammaa doe..doe..doesn't unddherstand how hard he makhes mhy work… _hic_ …Nehh Ishe-kun…your eyes look sooooo pretty…wannha marrhy meeeehh? You-u undhestand meeeh… _hic_ …wanna bee myh huuusband?…I can coooook, cleeeeaaaannn and I even know maghiick… _hic_ …hehehehe!"

"Tiamat, a little help here?"

"Your prey, your hunt." The dragoness said, turning to shout at Azazel from trying to drink and dash.

"Heyyyy…Ishe-kuuunnn…ghive me a khisss…chuuu chuuu!" Drunken Rossweisse tried to embrace Issei while extending her lips towards him.

* * *

"How did your marriage go?" the dragoness asked while she put a glass of dragon blood in front of him.

"She slept as soon as you went to beat Azazel. Put her to rest on one of the couches on the breakroom, close to a bucket."

"Good thinking! So, how did the mission go?"

"Yeah, I managed to get you treasure, or so I hope. I picked what the scale indicated was the warmest, so I'm not sure if it is the right thing. Here." Issei made [Boosted Gear] appear on his arm, the emerald jewel atop his hand glowing lightly. From the gem a wooden chest manifested in the room, and the dragoness went to check it.

The holy wards tried to interrupt her and were destroyed as soon as Tiamat touched the wooden construct. The top part opened easily, revealing the glowing item inside: an European blade with a golden handle, four golden spikes akin to fangs extended from the guard and there was a purple hue on the flat of the blade that covered about one third of it and on the cutting edge there were three notches close to the guard.

The blade was magnificent and Issei would be fascinated with it, were it not for the primal fear that settled in his stomach. The mere presence of the holy blade was hurting him in a spiritual level, and the teen preferred to look away from the blade that seemed capable of erasing his existence.

 **[Careful with that thing partner! It is a foul weapon against us, the bane of any dragon, a Dragon-Slayer!]**

Tiamat's voice called to him, making the brunette look at the Dragoness and the weapon intended to hurt the apex of creatures, which was on the hands of her. Two plus two and Issei almost rushed to the woman's side, hoping she had not hurt herself with the blade. "Don't worry Issei, it won't hurt us."

"But it is a dra-…"

"Ascalon the Dragon-Slayer, yes I know. I felt when he died by it and remade with it, but I was weakened and thus couldn't protect him." Tiamat spoke in a melancholic tone.

"Protect who?"

"One of my most precious children. Here Issei, hold it for me." She extended the blade to him, action that made him raise an eye brown. "I'm giving it to you Issei. His spirit doesn't reside in it anymore, but his will has influenced it, it is a good blade."

"It is one of your treasures isn't it?" "No, not anymore. You'll get more use out of it than me; it would only decorate the wall of my den."

 **[Grab it partner, you want to soothe her heart don't you?]**

 _But…okay, I will._

Issei held the blade, and even as a weird feeling settled on his stomach, holding the blade seemed to come naturally to him.

"Don't lose it Issei, a blade like that is extremely useful to you, yet can be a mortal danger in the hands of an enemy. Holy blades tend to be very particular of those they deem worthy to wield them, but I heard the Church is somehow bypassing that with holy element. Don't forget that angels also have the authority to bend the will of the blades, so don't let them get their hands on it." She explained, her voice neutral. Issei nodded.

"Good, now go home and rest. The movement for the today is done and you will need time to get accustomed to it. Go on, chop chop."

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence.**

 **Issei's room**.

 _Ddraig, any ideas on how to never lose Ascalon? Storing it inside the [Boosted Gear] is only temporary and we need something for the long run._

 **[Hasn't the blade accepted you? It should answer to your beckoning; it is a Holy Sword after all.]**

 _What if some angel grabs it, like Tiamat said, or the Church does some weird stuff? I saw some of the notes on the Holy Sword project, and man…the Church is fucked up!_

 **[It never amazes me what humans are capable off. Unfortunately, I have no ideas to help you partner.]**

 _What to do…what to do…Wait, Ddraig?_

 **[Partner?]**

 _The Boosted Gear is linked to my soul, right?_

 **[Indeed, it is part of your soul. I fail to comprehend where you are goin…unless…]**

 _Correct me if I'm wrong, but the Sacred Gear is a miracle from God, and even if the bastard is dead, it still works as intended, right?_

 **[Correct once more partner!]**

 _You once said that the gears respond to the user's feelings._

 **[Should you so desire, the Boosted Gear will answer it.]**

 _Well, time to make a miracle of my own!_

 **[You amuse me to no end, partner! Very well, command it Hyoudou Issei, turn your feelings into reality. Bend nature to your will, for that is the nature of the Sekiryuutei!]**

 _Damn right! Dominate and conquer for me, Boosted Gear!_

Holy light flooded the room, only to be painted in red. The light show only lasted seconds, and soon Issei opened his eyes. He didn't have the handle of the sword on his hand, yet he could feel the holy and dragon slayer properties of the blade. Issei could feel the very blade just as well as he could feel his Sacred Gear. A feeling that surpassed physical contact, it was something that felt right in his very soul.

He felt a weight atop his hand, just above his knuckles and as he flexed his fingers/claws Issei saw the blade of dragon bane. Ascalon was proudly in display, as if exiting his knuckles. The position felt weird and a little panic settled on his face as he thought the blade would always be coming out from there.

Answering his call, the blade disappeared inside the red metal of his gauntlet. The teen wished to wield the blade normally and it exited the gauntlet, fitting on his hand like a glove. Issei let a giddy smile present itself in his lips and he struck poses he thought to be cool in front of the mirror.

The blade was a little long, but very practical. If only it was smaller, he could use it as a knife or dagger, further expanding the range of his combat options. Lo and behold, Ascalon turned from its original form into a compact knife like miniature.

A feral grin slip on his lips as the teen dropped on his bed, the blade returning inside the gauntlet, which then went away in soft green light.

 _Tomorrow I'm training with this thing until I drop!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A.U Notes:**

 **Hey guys sorry for being so late to update. I've several ideas, but it get's hard to put them to paper...err text? screen? Whatever, I'm glad to have you reading this mess of a story about a horny guy trying to score some with supernatural girls. I will respond to some reviews because I took too long to post something so enjoy it!**

 **1-Neko Elder says:**

 **"Nice story. Is Dragon's Den on 7th or 8th street? Please make the address consistent.**  
 **Can you shed some light on the neighborhood of dragon's den? You've mentioned different shops like Devil May Cry(cool), Hostess of Fertility, Succubus' Embrace etc but we don't know what goes on inside them. Is Dragon's Den the only shop Issei has entered in the whole street?"**

 **-Sorry for the typo, the Den is on the 7th street, I will fix it soon. I sure will, but that is for the future, since right now the only shop Issei has entered is the Den. Dragons attract dragons, so the others hadn't had the time to alure Issei yet. Soon enough they will**

 **2- "Absorbing that much holy energy should change Issei's magical presence. Is that why Sons called him to her office?** **Why didn't Issei recognise Irina's name when he was going through the files?**  
 **What exactly is "dragon's blood?"**

 **-Yes and no. He was just a medium through which holy energy passed on that moment, so no, it didn't _fully_ chance his magical presence, but if exposition to holy (or any other type of energy for that matter) is prolongued, that just might happen. Issei hasn't truly finished sorting the information, he was too tired to really finish it up. Dragon's blood...well, next Review.**

 **Dark White Fang says:**

 **"It's official now. I love this story. I love the flow, I love Issei, I love the bar, I love how the story progress and I'm curious to see how it will continue. I understand it's only a pet project in your free time. Please take all your time to write, just please don't drop it."**

 **-Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Relax, while I may take my time updating it, I won't drop any of my current stories.**

 **That is it for now, keep reading, suggest events, and enjoy your day/afternoon/evening/Night. Happy New's year, and a late Merry Christmans.**

 **Ps:Go read my other stories, please.**

* * *

Chunks of loose earth flew about and deep gouges were carved on the ground as armored feet were dragged back by a great impact. As the cloud of dust dispersed, the armored form of Issei was visible, the teen panting to regain his breath. His red draconian armor was cracked in various places due to the powerful blows delivered upon it and they glowed with a soft green light, slowly reforming and repairing itself with the last dregs of the sage energy he had gathered before the fight.

Dust settling down, the teen could see in front of him the form of Tiamat. The dragoness was as beautiful as ever, walking ever so slowly towards him. Her appearance was prim and proper, much different from his ragged looks. The woman had rolled back the sleeves of her white shirt, showing off her arms.

Normally she would sport feminine, seductive and slender limbs, but now the visible skin on her arms was entirely new. Her arms had bulked up and had been covered in brownish-copper colored scales, her nails becoming sharp claws that looked ready to render to shreds anything that dared to come closer to her. Even her face had some distinguishing draconic features such as scales forming around her eyes, the orbs had acquired a ferocious glint, and her supple mouth had become a maw filled with sharp fangs.

 _Even when dangerous, she looks so sexy!_

"You want a break already?" Her snappy comment made the teen rise from his position.

His armor was tattered and with the little amount of stamina and sage energy he had, Issei figured that it wasn't worth directing energy to repair the Balance Breaker. Instead, the brunette breathed deeply, sucking as much air as possible.

"Oh! It looks like you're getting ready for a big move. Since you have survived this long, I will allow you to charge up, so do your best for me!" The dragon lady finished up her taunt with a dangerous grin. Issei accepted the condition after all training was just about to end anyways.

The teen directed the last of the sage energy into the small magic circle in front of mouth guard of his helmet. Fire magic had become one of Issei's specialties, so he had pounded the principles of fire magic into his head day in and day out. He was about to go into another big gig with Azazel and figured a spar with Tiamat would allow him to figure out how much he had improved since his last job.

 _Since you asked so politely, please accept my passion* (flames)!_

The green magic circle with Ddraig's image shone brightly as Issei shouted his last attack at the dragoness.

" **Gouka Mekkyaku** (Majestic Flame Annihilation)!" the shout was accompanied by the sudden increase in temperature as a literal torrent of flames was spat at the dragoness. The wide array of the technique made escape impossible. The magic was something Issei had been working on to either finish large quantities of small foes quickly, or suppressing strong troops, which would be forced to defend against the onslaught of flames.

The attack seemed to impress the woman, as her grin grew ten-fold, if such a thing was possible. The flames came quickly and in one instant washed over Tiamat's frame.

As the oppressive heat attacked her and continued travelling behind, scorching any and everything behind it, Issei couldn't help but watch in awe at his advance in battle.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to dilly-dally daydreaming as his flames, currently his strongest attack, were being resisted. _Of course she can win against that!_ His sarcasm wasn't missed by the current dragon crashing on his soul.

 **[Your expectations of "Flame Annihilation" are quite subpar if you think this is going to harm the Mother of Monsters.]**

 _Not now Ddraig! She is coming._

Indeed, Tiamat was coming. She was walking with leisure, holding one of her currently draconified hands up, her own magic circle cutting through the flames in a scene akin to Moses parting the waters of the Red Sea, but instead of salt water, she was cutting through fire and flames.

Running dry of stamina and breath, Issei let the flames die out, coughing out spurts of smoke. The ground under his feet felt soft and if you looked properly there were bits of molten glass here and there. The brunette, however, had not the time to spare and look around.

"Emptying your tank with one last attack is fine and all, but you should always save some energy to run away if the enemy is too overwhelming, you know?" Tiamat offered some small advice while walking towards the teen.

"… _*pant_ *…i-if the enemy-y is too… _*pant*…_ ahhh…overwhelming, I would not be fighting against him…" Issei shot back, not caring about his improper fighting stance.

"What if you don't have that option huh?" Teasing him by smugly smiling and hiding (not really) her lips with one hand, the dragoness stood in front of the teen draped in Red Draconic metal.

"I t-take the…haahh…third choi-ce and make it a-an…option, or I stall for time while annoying the fuck out of my enemy!" Issei didn't have the strength to put up his arms anymore, as he just slumped and waited for the usual punishment.

"Hahahaha, good answer Issei! Just as expected from you, huh?" Her refreshed smile contrasted with the powerful arm currently cocked back and ready to rock his world. "Ready for it?"

The draconian helmet broke apart and revealed his bruised face. He held an awkward smile and expression, surely not wanting to be on the receiving end of the dragon lady's punch.

The woman put one of her hands on her hips while wagging the other sideways quite slowly, making a " _tsk tsk_ " sound. "Now, now Issei, that is not good. Accepting my _love_ was part of the deal, remember?"

The teen showed a panicked expression. "I don't want that kind of love!"

 **[Be happy partner! You, at the very least, are capable of slightly amusing Tiamat. Maybe in a few centuries she will consider your mating advances.]**

 _I don't live that much time, you shitty lizard!_

"Too late, drake! Now grit your teeth!"

* * *

"Issei-san, are you sure you're in condition to lecture us?" Student council president Sona asked the brunette about his condition as he slowly moved the chalk in his hand to write in English.

After writing a few sentences, the teen moved slowly towards one of the chairs inside the room, the student council's office. Akin to an old man, he lowered his hips on the chair while muttering "Slow now~…"

At her side, Tsubaki whispered to Sona. "Kaichou, are you sure we should be asking Issei-san for instruction? I've taken a peek through his exam files and while he is much better than what I hoped for, courses on foreign languages might be a bit too much for him."

Sona merely fixed her glasses back in position, letting light reflect off the lenses eerily. "Worry not Tsubaki. The lectures are a ruse. I merely needed to confirm something important." The Shitori spoke in a normal volume tone, the only abnormality was that she spoke in the devil's language. The high class devil watched the teen with eagle eyes, trying to find any indication he had understood what she had just said.

So far the teen had not demonstrated any suspicious reaction. So far she had been watching Issei for a while.

Sona liked to fine comb through the students, searching for any suspicious names and/or for potential candidates for her peerage. Her family had once more been starting talks about marriage, which for Sona were a tiresome matter. She would not let her parents simply decide her future and marry her off to another devil's lineage simply because of blood bounds. So what if the original 72 pillars were in risk of extinction?

It wasn't as if she didn't understand the importance of blood lineage, but she wouldn't accept being married to some stuck up devil hooligan who only rode on his family's lineage and never sharpened his skills. So far all the candidates presented to her failed in meeting her expectations.

However, freeing herself from the bounds of imposed marriage was harder than throwing a tantrum; she needed either higher status or a strong force. Wars were put on hold and she wasn't about to search for some mythical monster to slay, her current power was insufficient. That left the option of strong force, which in the devil's world meant a strong peerage. She had acquired quite some talent, but she had focused too much on technique types and found herself short of a brawler/bruiser fighter.

Come in Hyoudou Issei. The boy was a mild surprise. Through his entire file, from childhood to his last year on Middle school, the boy was known for his perverted tendencies and high lust for the female body. Yet the teen in front of her was almost someone else. She had also searched his friends and found the same, warnings of disruptive and classic peeping behavior stamped all over their students' profiles.

The teens that entered her school grounds, however, presented themselves with appropriate behavior, and so far she hadn't received complaints referring to the boys. The possibility of spies had been a first, but soon it was discarded.

Being a devil, a high class one at that, Sona was able to sense people with strong desires. As soon as she laid her eyes on them, she could identify how strong and what kind of desire the trio had. So far Sona had never meet humans with such a particular lust for the female body. They practically exhaled testosterone. She was thankful that they kept their desires to themselves and hadn't laid their hands on the girls of the Academy, but she always had her familiar watching them.

The three boys were decent candidates, at least according to their desires, for pawns. She had run a quick scan via magical circle on the trio. While Matsuda and Motohama displayed quite some prospects should they become reincarnated devils, Issei had been a curious case for Sona.

She could tell he had something powerful within him, yet she couldn't identify what. If a Sacred Gear, some special intrinsic magic or a supernatural lineage was undetermined, but she knew the teen had something different about him.

She had left him alone for a while, hoping to either catch him red handed or gather some prove to corner him. So far she hadn't being successful, the teen showing common behavior of someone his age. She had searched everything relating to him, including both his family and their genealogy. Nothing impressive or outstanding, just simple humans.

She had even shared the information with her peerage, the girls not really on board with the idea of allowing the supposedly reformed pervert close to them, much less the fact that he was of peerage value. Yet Sona knew it, he was hiding something.

Their lecture went by at a good pace, Issei being a surprisingly competent teacher. He was patient with their mistakes in writing, while praising them when they could fluently speak. It surely was a refreshing experience being genuinely praised, even if said praise was for something they were "born" with (being/reincarnating into a devil had the perk of being able to understand and speak all languages, writing, however, was something else entirely).

He finished their lecture with assigning some homework and writing some topics on a small black board at the edge of the room.

"Sona-Kaichou, I left some ideas you can use to thinker and improve in your own time. Right now the only thing you need is to focus on the writing and proper verb-pronoun use." He left those words as he exited the room.

The girls stayed in silent for a while, each focusing in their work. Tsubaki stole glances at Sona once in a while, opening her mouth to speak something, but closing it soon after.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Sona off-handedly asked while her eyes were focused on the papers in front of her.

"I must admit that I was surprised by the competence of Hyoudou-san. His work ethic was helpful and his attitude was proper. Forgive me for doubting your choice Kaichou."

"I don't mind it, but please trust in my judgment more." Sona fixed her glasses in place, directing her eyes to the window, from which warm sunlight flowed and the vision of the old school building came into her sight. "I wonder what would happen if he met Rias…"

* * *

…

…

…

Another quiet and peaceful week had gone by for Issei. He got accustomed to his workload and even had some free time for himself, which he used to get used to the feeling of Ascalon. The blade was obedient, matching his timing when he was training. It even suppressed the holy energy inside of it to the maximum, using the dragon-slaying attribute to make him stronger.

Issei had tried many fighting styles that focused with blades, trying to get a right feeling for Ascalon. He altered the blade's length and could somewhat alter its shape; so long as he kept the dual edge, Ascalon accepted the majority of his changes.

He walked calmly to his home, reading the recent news feed on his phone. The teen also checked his current balance account and a smile formed on his lips.

So far the jobs Issei had gotten were small type mercenary contracts for the occult. Gathering info on "hot spots" or what the Yakuza thought were hot spots, small investigation for worried wives, and the rare stray devil cleanup. The only big job was the invasion of the Vatican, which was more of Tiamat's personal request than anything else, the info he had acquired on the Church/Heaven's side was more of big bonus than anything else.

All of that was put under the name of part-time job earning, which the bank had surprisingly accepted. His current 540.000 yen account was for sure something to celebrate.

His big job now would be also a personal request from Azazel. The Fallen Governor had been suspicious of Khaos Brigade activity and wanted him to snoop around a few places and collect some information. Ever since Issei had sold information on Heaven's side to him, the lazy bastard had been pushing annoying jobs unto Issei under the guise of "gathering experience".

At least the pay was worth the headache. It was hard for Issei to get his hands on diverse magic books, and he wanted to avoid getting in debt to Yasaka, or pathetically begging Tiamat for knowledge. He was a man, dammit! He had his pride!

He reached home and went to the kitchen. He took some dinner from the fridge, curry rice, and tried to go to him room.

"Issei, make some noise when you reach home! How can you be so silent when you're so big?" His mother loudly said from her sit on the living room, her eyes focused on the novel on the TV.

He snorted. Sure he was getting more muscular these days, but he wasn't the mass of muscles she made him out to be. "Come on mom; don't say it like I'm some sort of macho-freak obsessed with bodybuilding!"

"Don't talk back to your mother, boy!"

"Yeah mom!"

"What was that?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now go! And don't mess your room, I just finished cleaning."

* * *

A grumpy Issei exited the bathroom, his newest stealth suit (MGS 5 style) in place. The teen craned his neck sideways, emitting the usual satisfying sounds. He had already placed a spell in his room and created a faux double by stacking pillows under his bed sheet cover. Checking the short range communication equipment he had strapped on his left shoulder and making sure to plug in the earpiece, Issei was ready for some infiltration.

His big gig with Azazel had to be put in hold for now until the usual spy had returned (Azazel had someone he called "black dog" doing the dirty snooping for now), but that didn't meant he was out of a job for now.

The Red Dragon Emperor had received a text from Kunou, relaying a message from the Kyuubi. Yasaka wanted some investigation on rumors about a dangerous fellow that was proficient in Senjutsu and Youjutsu.

 _Looks like I'm going to Kyoto again. I need to go overseas more. Hey Ddraig, what kind of places have you been on?_

 **[I have had many hosts in many places during a long period of time. My time alive was spent mostly sleeping or guarding over my territory. Also, I had countless fights with the White One.]**

 _Yeah, about that. Is it really that fun to fight again and again? Kinda seems pointless to me._

 **[My answer might not make sense to you, partner. There are various types of dragons, each with their own reasons for the things they do. Jealousy, anger, pride. You need to make your own reason for the things you do.]**

 _Okay, that sounded poetic and stuff, but you still haven't answered my question_.

 **[…Of course. Well, guarding the land you today call Wales, the humans there revered my strength. I let them settle into my lands and in exchange they would guard my sleep. They did a considerable job, but as time passed, I grew bored of the staleness. Even the enemies that managed to pierce the human defenses were mere fodder for me. My flames would leave only burning piles of ash, not even their souls remaining.]**

 _That…you sure were powerful…_

 **[Acquiring the tittle of Heavenly Dragon isn't an easy feat, although I cared little for titles. Continuing; when I thought my mind would degrade from the boredom, he came.]**

 _The White One?_

 **[Yes, the White One. My flames washed off his scales, and his strongest attack was ineffective against me. That being the case, a fire was relit in my heart and my boredom vanished. We started to rampage around, roaring our spirit to however would hear it. Someone who truly understood me, a true friend, had come about.]**

 _That is sort of amazing…makes me wish I could be that cool._

 **[Partner, you have inherited my spirit. The Red Dragon Emperor does as he pleases. Do not doubt your own abilities, for mere fodder could not do what you have done.]**

 _Thanks Ddraig. I appreciate it, I truly do._

 **[Anytime, partner.]**

* * *

Kyoto, like any big city, had a fair share of both gorgeous areas and also the seedy places. Yasaka tried to maintain those sorts of places to a minimum, but not everyone agreed to peace and order. No matter the time or the rule, there will be those that are dissatisfied with the current way things are managed.

The downtown part of Kyoto had, much like the head temple, a liveliness to it that was difficult to find in the current modern Japan. Of course shady individuals were aplenty, but even here it was possible to see warm interactions between individuals.

Issei stared down from his perch atop an old building as the youkai moved busily around. He watched with great focus, hoping to catch something mildly suspicious. The night was on its early stages, meaning he had plenty of time to gather intel on the area.

The teen scratched his chin, feeling stubble already growing back. For a while now facial hair had been growing on his face, something the teen felt glee for. Who hadn't imagined themselves with a great beard or a magnificent mustache? He had been shaving regularly in hopes of making the hair grow faster.

Facial hair aside, Issei really hoped that this mysterious figure showed itself soon. Maybe it was bad that he had gotten accustomed to fast jobs, as he felt the boredom of simply looking at shady streets crawling all over him. Collecting information without a sure place was a pain due to both the time it took to collect any intel and the time it took to get something useful outside of the uninteresting banter or drunken ramblings.

 _Hey Ddraig, did you horde treasure?_

 **[Unusual question for the moment, but surely enough, I guarded some treasure of my own.]**

 _Why do dragons horde treasure? I mean, I get it with Tiamat as she uses the money and gold she gets, but how would you spend gold when all you did was sleep and fight back then?_

 **[A dragon I am, but even I need to eat partner. Humans rob and kill for gold, and sometimes I fancied something different from meat. I would offer gold to humans in exchange for the delicacies they carried on them. Humanity sure has good potential, being able to produce such tasty meals.]**

 _I get it! Kyoto has some awesome fried tofu. The stalls around the Saitama prefecture are amazing with their Tonkatsu. Fried gyoza, Katsudon, tempura…ops, I'm drooling…_

 **[You plan on hording treasure too? Humans have tried to do that countless times, some were ruined by their greed. Knowing what to take and what to leave alone sure is hard for your species.]**

 _Yeah, there are lots of tales regarding greed among humans for sure. The tale of Fafnir sure is a famous one, I guess?_

 **[Shouldn't you be focusing on gathering information rather than knowledge banter?]**

 _Yeesh, if you don't want to talk it's fine Ddraig. Just kidding; I already gathered some sage energy, so if there is someone else using natural energy, I will feel it._

 **[You sure got accustomed to sage energy.]**

 _Not really…how can I explain it…well, it's more like since I only use the bare minimum of it for simple techniques, I don't need to pull too much power from around me. Reinforcing my body, mixing it with my techniques to make them stronger, I use quite the rudimentary technique. I improved because I used a short cut and had my Balance Breaker awakening to suppress the rampaging sage energy._

 **[And you won't ask the Kyuubi for more knowledge on the matter because it could give pretext for her to drag you into her faction. Good thinking partner, I never imagined you'd have thought that far ahead.]**

 _I feel like you have just insulted me, but I'll let it go for now._

* * *

The ring bell for the last class of the day echoed and as students poured one after the other to escape school, one teen was slowly walking out. Issei had a tired expression and his gait was that of someone who lost a high value bet.

The teen scratched under his chin, a small rustling noise sounded as his fingers grinded the stubble growing there. He had been stalking the shady streets of downtown Kyoto for a week, spending entire nights wide awake in search of his target. All he had got out of it were sleepless nights and exchanged banter between him and the dragon residing in his soul.

Stamina wasn't a problem, for now at least. He could spend more three days without sleeping, but it was already starting to grind him. Issei didn't like wasting time, and he felt that his current job was simply that, a time sinker. Azazel hadn't contacted him, meaning he probably either solved whatever was troubling him, or his spy had been found out and the Governor had him staying off for a while.

Sona had relaxed about him. He could see her intentions quite clearly, having dealt with Tiamat long enough to know when someone wanted to test you or not. The devil girl was subtle about her intentions, but the bait she used to try and trap him was too simple.

As he pondered what his next actions would be, his phone vibrated with a text.

 _/You won't believe Issei! I won that contest for that ticket for that famous bathhouse in Kyoto. /_

The teen raised an eyebrow. He stopped walking and leaned on the outside of the school wall. As the students passed by him, Issei remembered what his mother was talking about. She had been giddy due to some sale she had spotted while on the supermarket, buying new frying pans or something, and having the chance to get tickets for some hot spring or bathhouse, the house wife entered the contest.

Being a Japanese man, Issei felt the same giddiness fill his heart. Talking a shower is good and all, but entering a hot spring and soaking in the warm water was bliss. He could already imagine the place, and the best part; if it was a mixed spring, he could appreciate feminine bodies without repercussion. _Hot springs are the best!_

 **[Hot springs huh? The Greeks had something like that. I remember the feeling, it surely is something good to enjoy, but watching your back was essential for that host!]**

 _You didn't need to tell me that, Ddraig!_

Issei typed back a response to his mother.

 _{That's great mom! Hope you and dad enjoy it!}_

He sent it and waited for a reply. He also took the time to send some questions to Yasaka, hoping that her subordinates had also gathered some worth info.

As the teen waited, he touched the flow of natural energy around him, gathering a bit and circulating it from limb to limb. This was one of the most basic exercises to practice senjutsu, but one that required attention and control. Yasaka had only gifted him with a book on basic knowledge of senjutsu. If the teen wanted any more he would have to come to her and ask, but knowing the bewitching nine tailed fox, she would try to get him under her faction.

That meant a lot of problems for him. Being an information broker meant that he chose no specific side and sold intel to who bought it the highest. If he sided with a faction, that meant the others would be hostile to him, or at the bare minimum would grate any future negotiations.

Advanced Senjutsu was currently locked away for him, which meant he had to practice the basics until it became second nature.

The surrounding energy settled around him akin to a second skin, and let Issei get a greater understanding of everything around him. As he tried to slowly digest the flood of information to his senses, something in particular called to him.

He closed his eyes, cutting his sense of sight, which allowed his to focus on this particular life force. Akin to Youkai, but with traces of devilry in it, the ki was also feeling for his presence. Not to his extend, the life force wasn't even tapping into the natural flow of mana around them, even though it could.

If Issei had to classify his ability on Senjutsu, he was mediocre at best. While with diligence and perseverance he could become a master, that would take years of intense training, time which he currently didn't have. Whoever was this person, they had talent to pass Issei in under a year if she trained as hard as he did.

However, this person was forcibly shutting off any connection nature tried to establish with her. Issei was about to deepen his focus when his phone vibrated once more with his mother's response.

The energy he had gathered dispersed rather quickly, and he headed off home, sure that whoever was trying to catch him wasn't able to trace him back. He looked to his phone scree, reading the text.

 _/Your father won't have free time this week and the tickets expire this week. You can take it! /_

 _{Are you sure about it mom? I mean, it's a hot spring!}_

 _/ Are you going to take them or not? Invite Tia-chan and show her a good time! /_

 _{Mom, we're not dating! I can't just take her away from her job like that!}_

 _/ Then take a girl and bring her there! I want lots of grandchildren in the future! /_

Issei sighed hard at the message. He sent another text saying he was taking the tickets and pocketed his phone. The teen touched nature's energy one last time, the ki he felt from before gone.

* * *

"Haaaah…hot springs are the best!~…" Issei released a satisfied groan as he lowered his body on the warm water.

The trip to Kyoto had once more resulted in nothing worthy of attention, so he took the opportunity to use the almost expired ticket. He leaned back, warming his body. Some scars showed on his trained body, the proof of his hard training.

The hot spring was quite empty, the teen having the mixed area to himself. He even had a bottle of sake close by, the inn manager courteous present when he showed the ticket.

 **[How relaxing... Makes me remember the Greeks, except with a lot less male-on-male butt touching and boring talks about democracy.]**

The [Boosted Gear] was covering Issei's entire left arm, the red metal glistening under the warm water. The teen casually ignored the commentary about Greek practices and took a sip from his cup/saucer. He never understood why Japanese folk drank sake on the small cups, but hey, if it ain't broken don't fix it!

The flow of nature's energy was also quite good. The natural power was flowing much smoother than any other time Issei had tapped into it. As sage energy mixed with his own, his perception range increased. He closed his eyes and let the energy escape from him in small pulses, doing something akin to a sonar scan. Another basic training method he had developed, with an added bonus of it being a literal sonar he could use to scout ahead for anything.

That done, Issei let the energy disperse once more, enjoying the warmth of the water. He extended his hand to grab his cup once more, but his hands grasped empty air. He searched the space where his cup and bottle were supposed to be with his hands, but didn't find anything. Cracking one eye open, Issei gave the place a one-over.

"Looking for something nya?" A slight provocative voice came from behind him, the air heavy with Youjutsu and Senjutsu, meaning a barrier had been placed around the spring.

 **[Hoohh, quite a powerful individual, a youkai nonetheless! You can feel the devilry mixed in, can't you partner?]**

 _Yeah, this must be the "mysterious sage" Yasaka is looking for. Maybe a stray devil?_

"To be honest, yeah. My bottle if you will." He answered as he turned his head to the direction of the voice. One of the stones inside the water had quite some mist settled around it. _Senjutsu master indeed, I can barely maintain my consciousness._

There was a chuckle, the feminine voice had a giddiness on her tone, something akin to a cat playing with a mouse. The rustling of clothes was heard and soon the sound of someone entering the water. "It wouldn't happen to be this one, would it?" the mist was following the voice, coming closer to where Issei sat on.

 **[Partner, you might want to increase your defenses.]**

 _Already on it!_

 **[Tri-Boost!]**

The jewel atop the gauntlet shone softly as Issei's current power was tripled. He lightly lifted his left hand and clicked his fingers once. The sky appeared to crack, the purple-ish color being substituted by the true night sky. Issei then sucked in some air and exhaled, blowing away the mist that clung to his mysterious visitor.

Blood immediately tinged his face with a small blush. A gorgeous woman was walking his way, sake bottle in one hand and the saucers being held in the other. Her silky black hair was wrapped with a simple black cloth and her body was boldly exposed. Her yellow eyes focused on his, the slit pupil shone with barely held amusement. Atop her head two cat ears twitched ever so slightly, and as his eyes trailed down to her hips, a two tipped tail swayed.

"Fancy sharing your drink with Onee-san?" As if the red draconian metal wasn't even there, the cat eared woman approached Issei, her hips swaying almost hypnotically. She sat by his side, only her legs dipped in the water as she sat on the stone floor.

Avoiding opening his mouth and embarrassing himself, Issei only nodded, trying to play it cool. He was trying his hardest not to ogle the pretty lady, and to avoid an awkward silence, he picked the bottle and poured the two of them a drink.

"Why, thank you nya~" She purred. "It's been quite some time since someone shared a drink with me. There are only brutes and battle crazed folk around me, so it's nice to be treated courteously. Even more so when my host is the Sekiryuutei."

"Glad to be of service!" Calming himself by drinking some more, Issei got himself in check, his experience on the bar kicking in and guiding him. "Hyoudou Issei at your beckoning call." He presented himself, using the chance as the woman sipped on her drink to secure his towel and fix it properly in place.

"How trusting nya~" Another purr followed by a second sip of the saucer. "I suppose introducing yourself is courtesy. Onee-san's name is Kuroka." Her tail flicked and bobbed, the lazy movements enticing him to look at her shapely behind.

He corrected his eyes, focusing on her yellow orbs. "Is this a trap? Doesn't really feel like one." He commented, receiving a smirk as a response.

"Who knows nya~" Another sip from her cup and she emptied it. Issei moved to fill it up once more. Kuroka thanked him, the motion making her breasts bounce a bit. "I was passing by, taking a walk through lovely Kyoto when I noticed someone using Senjutsu, almost as if scanning the area. It seemed interesting, since Senjutsu users are rare these days, so I decided to drop by and say hello."

"Well, that was the plan nya, but no matter how well I searched, I couldn't find the person. Way to show some skill there Issei-chi." Kuroka said, placing her cup at her side and descending the small steps of the hot spring and entering the water, stoping when the water level hit her navel. "That kept happening for a few days, but then you stopped it. Onee-san here felt sad, thinking her unknown kouhai had died, but then today you did it once again. I followed it and arrived here. You made Onee-san sweat a bit in her search."

Even while laying her speech with sexy appeal, Issei perceived that Kuroka seemed almost -disappointed, like she expected to find someone else instead on him.

"Well, I'm glad to have you here Kuroka-san. Sharing a drink with a pretty lady sure makes my drink taste better." While there was no visible response on her face, Kuroka's ears twitched and turned. They both stared at each other for a while, before Kuroka smirked. She lifted her hand, a complex magical circle coming to life on her hand and ejecting another bottle of sake. She passed the bottle to Issei, the teen carefully holding the bottle with his right hand. His left claws, the gauntlet still on, made easy work of the cork and soon enough another round of drinks was served.

"Ise-chi?"

"Yes Kuroka-san?"

"Do you have some time to listen to the ramblings of this Onee-san?"

"Of course, but are you sure? We have just met, and I could be a dangerous fellow. The big bad Sekiryuutei!" His joke made Kuroka laugh, spilling a bit of her drink on her breast valley.

"Nyahaha, Ise-chi, if you wanted to hurt me, you'd have done it way earlier. Besides, it's not like I can kill you without hurting myself pretty badly. And you have been talking to my for a while now, while someone like Vali would just ignore me to go fight a strong foe."

"Vali?"

"The White Dragon Emperor." While he didn't show a reaction, his mind came to a halt with the mention of the name. An amused snort sounded on his mind, the work of a certain red dragon. Kuroka went on, not caring if he knew or not the name. "I don't really like fighting, takes too much effort and it's tiresome nya~" As if to show tiredness at the mere mention of fighting, Kuroka stretched her arms up in a lazy way, swaying her breasts.

"So, wanna drink with Onee-san?"

* * *

"So you invaded the Vatican?"

"Nicked some pretty nice stuff from them while I was at it!"

"Nyahahaha! You bad boy!"

* * *

"What a shitty system! Are all devils so power-hungry like that?"

"Bastard wanted to do the same to my lil' sister nya~. Too bad for him I was stronger than him."

"What a cretin! Do you know how your sister is doing now?"

"Too hard to get updates on her, SS-class stray devil here remember?"

"Well…I can try snooping around and contacting some people…"

Kuroka suddenly rose from the water, turning to face him. There was a blush on her face and her eyes were somewhat moist. Close by there were four bottles lying around, all of them empty. If you looked closer, there was a basket with other drinks, all of them empty too.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"I mean, there are no jobs for me these days and it's good to stretch your legs and try new challenge-" Faster than he could finish his sentence, Kuroka had already closed the distance and had brought his face into her chest, hugging him with strength unbefitting of her frame.

Issei just let Kuroka do her thing; he was occupied being in bliss from the feeling of her chest. _How soft~! It's like I'm being hugged by a pillow, ah…_

"Ise-chi."

He looked up, half his face still buried between her breasts. "Yes?"

"It's poking me in the belly."

…

…

…

"I'm sorry?"

…

…

…

"Ise-chi?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna try mating?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon's Den chapter 8**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WE ARE BEGINNING THE CHAPTER WITH LEMON, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WELL TOO BAD, YOU SHOULDN'T E READING DxD IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN.**

 **Done with that, sorry for the wait and the short chapter, but I ran out of ideas for this one. I will compensate you all on the next one.**

The steam around the bathhouse was somewhat thick, impairing vision. The only thing that signalized that there were people inside the open air bath was the sound of lips smacking. A feminine moan escaped the lips of the cat eared woman, quickly buried between the following noises.

Inside the mist barrier, Issei and Kuroka were furiously making out, their lips fighting to establish dominance over each other. Currently Issei was the one winning the battle, his right hand stroking her outer left leg softly, making the girl release sweet moans.

There was a warm feeling spreading through both of them, sage energy flowing smoothly between them and enhancing the pleasure that was coursing through their bodies. Issei let out a huff, pleasure building up inside him.

The cat eared woman sat on his legs, hands lightly scratching his abdomen. Issei wondered for a moment how they had ended up in that situation, but his mind was drawing blanks. Kuroka had approached him with the sudden offer of "mating". He was left with his mouth hanging.

He felt heat settle atop his skin as Kuroka came closer and closer, something primal tugging at his mind.

 _Devour her…._

 _ **Dominat**_ _e…_

 _She is trying to_ _ **estab**_ _lish herself, ne_ _ **gate**_ _that…_

 _Establish_ _ **dominance**_ _over…_

A feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something that Ddraig had mentioned for him after he had unlocked his [Balance Breaker], The Curse of the Sekiryuutei. The wish to drown in power, the well of madness that would drive one to the deep end of…

The voices had ceased for a long while, but now they had come back, and back with a vengeance. As more and more natural energy flooded his insides, his power grew and so did the power of the voices.

''How about a round, huh? I bet it will feel really good~…'' Her velvet soft voice sent shivers down his spine and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the cat girl and started making out with her. Her moans distracted him from the voices inside his head.

He let a moan slip out as Kuroka's hands grabbed ahold of his shaft, the only barrier between them was his towel. Was, considering that the cloth had been flung somewhere far out of reach. Issei brought his left hand, after vanishing his gauntlet, to her chest, slowly massaging it. Another loud moan affirmed he hadn't messed up. He made circular motions, her heavy chest feeling like pudding on his hand.

Both of them had been panting hard, the excitement felt akin to the build of a dam. The air was full of pheromones, Kuroka's work without doubt.

Feeling a bit brave and confident, Issei brought one hand down to her nether regions. He was surprised with the wetness present there. Kuroka closed her legs around his hand and started nibbling on his ear. Pride filled his chest, he was doing a job work, all that time playing eroge and reading porn mags had at least paid off.

"Nyaaahhhh~…Isechi…haahh haahh…more…" Her sweet moans were a heavenly song for him. Kuroka kissed him along his jaw line, lightly biting him. Issei turned his efforts into her chest. Oh how magnificent they were, soft and firm. It didn't matter how much he played with them, they returned to their original shape, it was amazing. He brought his head close and buried his head between her valley, enjoying the feeling.

After teasing the cat girl for a few minutes, enjoying how she squirmed under his tender care, Issei stopped. Kuroka opened his eyes and looked at him, wondering why he had stopped.

He took in the beauty work that were her shapely nipples. Their pink color, the size, how they had perked up with all the care he had been showering Kuroka. Everything was taken in, before he brought his lips and sucked.

"NYAhhhhhhh~~~, Wait Isechi, if you do that now I'l….mhmm…." Another round of high pitched moans and purrs, and Kuroka was panting heavily, her body leaning against his and tensing up and twitching. He felt her wetness run along his leg, and if there was something that made him feel mainly, it was this.

"Haahh…haahhh…hahhh." The woman took a few moments to regain her breath. Her tail had been moving sporadically, twitching. Issei barely managed to suppress his instincts, waiting for Kuroka to speak up. Maybe she would calm down and they could talk about whatever had just happened.

"…idn't come." Issei didn't managed to catch what she said. He leaned his head closer to hers.

"What was that Kuroka?"

She didn't respond, at least not with words. What she did though, was enough as a response.

Kuroka grabbed a hold of his member once more, but instead of massaging it like before, she raised her hips and directed the tip of his shaft towards her entrance. With one quick movement, Kuroka lowered her hips, piercing herself with his pole.

Issei's mind short-circuited. The warm embrace of her insides, the tightness, the wetness… it was too much for his brain to keep up, so he only acted.

There was no resistance to his advance. Kuroka had taken in all his length and was now hugging him with all her strength. Issei once more took her lips, hands wrapping around her waist to steady her position.

The cat woman wasted no time, immediately moving her hips, much to Issei's surprise. He had a fair length, something he was proud of, but he thought she would wait a bit before doing anything. He wondered if this was her first time, but the thought vanished when she moved her hips. Each trust was confident, Kuroka raising and lowering her hips like this was something she was accustomed to.

More and more pleasure built inside him, girlish moans fueling the flame inside of him. Issei grabbed a handful of Kuroka's rear, making the pounding increase in intensity. Kuroka started panting, her breath coming hitched.

"Nyahh nyah, Isechi, ahh…mhnmm, w-wait a bi-ihhh…haaaahhh!" She had provoked him, now she was going to deal with him because he sure as all hell wasn't stopping. Even if he wanted, his body wasn't obeying him, wanting to drown in pleasure.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait Isechi...nyyyahhhh, if you do that now I will…" Taking that as a cue, Issei upped the speed of his trusts, her wetness allowing smooth movement. Kuroka wrapped her arms around his neck, her sharp nails digging on his back and leaving fine red lines. Sensing overwhelming pleasure coming, the cat girl also wrapped her legs around Issei's waist, further facilitating the sliding action.

Growing left Issei's throat, the rough sound proof that he was beyond cloud nine. Kuroka's fingers curled up, the dam that she was desperately holding back was about to burst. Her back arched, her tail and ears stood up sharply as she let out her highest moan.

"Isechi, Isechi, Isechi...Nyyahhhhhh…Mhnmmmmmmmm…" Issei overlapped her lips with his own, hips moving with no restrain. As Kuroka's inner walls coiled and tightened around him to their max, he also released his built up pleasure, a roar leaving his throat.

"Hahh…haaahhh…haaaaahhhh…nyahhh." Kuroka melted over Issei, her body unresponsive to any movement she tried to make. She could feel his warmth splashing inside her. _Mating feels so good…ahh, this is not good, if this goes on I will…nyahhh_ …Kuroka's thoughts were interrupted by lightning coursing through her spine. "Wait Isechi, I'm really sensitive right nyow." She whispered in his ear, her breath still out of order.

 _Wow, that felt crazy good! I never knew a girl could feel this good! And I'm not tired at all!_

 _Did all those lonely years mastur-err…self-practicing, yeah that sounds good. All those years self-practicing must have really trained my endurance! But it's weird, I feel like I have even more energy than when I started. I mean, I haven't gone limp at all._

Such thoughts were running on Issei's head. He felt like having a bit, scratch that, a whole lot more sex!

Like that, Issei made to trust his hips once more. Kuroka tightened, her walls squeezing like crazy. She commented about being super sensitive, which made him move even more, but he ended up complying. The duo stayed there, basking in the after warm of their "mating".

"Wow Isechi, you were really wild! Are you really a human?" Her comments made him feel giddy and a bit embarrassed. "Even now, you are still awake. Succubii would love to hang around you. Isechi is a pervert!" Hey, he was proud to be a pervert!

He tried to give a comeback, but flinched when Kuroka tightened her grasp on his member, doing small movements.

"Ne Isechi, did you know that devils have a hard time getting pregnant?" She asked, lightly moving her hips.

"Y-yeah, I read a bit on their physiology." He managed to answer, hands holding her shapely waist and guiding her movement. "Kinda weird considering their magic conjuration system, but why the question?"

"That means you can finish up inside as many times as you want."

…

…

…

 **[TRI-BOOST!]**

"Nyahahahaha, how eager nyaaahhhh~…mhhmm." Kuroka laughed a bit, before another sweet purr.

* * *

 **[RESET!]**

Issei leaned his head on the stone wall on the shower stand. One of the showerheads was turned on, the cold setting on maximum.

He admitted that MAYBE, he had gone overboard using [Tri-Boost] five times to enhance his stamina, as well as to increase Kuroka's pleasure. He looked backwards to where the cat girl laid still, the only movement coming from her was that of her breathing.

Kuroka laid still, her legs spread open and leaking thick, white fluid. The same fluid was also sprayed on her breasts and abdomen, combined with sweat, the girl was gleaning with the lights of the open air bath. Her eyes were out of focus and her tongue was hanging out, meaning she was holding the perfect ahegao face. Such a sight was definitively something from an 18+ game.

Even now Issei wanted to do it more, but he restrained himself. After cumming five times, he figured the girl deserved rest.

He left the shower running and came to pick up the girl, carrying her on his arms, bridal style. He took his time washing her up, trying his best (and failing) to not pop another boner. Twenty minutes and he finished up. Picking up a towel, Issei used it to dry the cat girl and he dressed her on a soft bathrobe he found on the clothes basket. He let the unconscious girl rest on a chair in one of the rooms used for cooling off.

That done, the Hyoudou returned to the Onsen* (outdoors bathhouse area) and dipped back in the warm water.

 **[You done?]**

 _ARHGHHH FUCK! God dammit Ddraig, I forgot about you._

…

…

…

 _Did you watch me?_

 **[What might you be talking about partner?]**

 _Were you watching me have sex?_

 **[Certainly not. I went to sleep soon after you and the Youkai started kissing. I respect your privacy after all.]**

…

 **[…]**

 _I don't believe you!_

The dragon let out a snort, following a long sigh.

 **[I can feel somethings about you through the Sacred Gear. When you finally reached Reset, the feeling was simply re-passed to me.]**

 _Ok ok fine. Ahhh Ddraig, I can't believe it! I did it! I really did it! I finally lost my virginity! To an amazing pretty lady too! Ohhhh, I can't wait to see Matsuda's and Motohama's faces! Hahahaha, I feel like a man Ddraig!_

 **[Your time for bragging rights can wait partner, there are more pressing matters at hand.]**

 _What is it Ddraig?_

 **[Your life force has been greatly strengthened. During you mating time with the Nekoshou, your body suddenly started absorbing much more natural energy than its limits, but instead of running rampart, the energy started to synchronize with you, partner!]**

 _Yeah, now that I'm focusing on it, I can feel it! This is really amazing; the sage energy is flowing really well. Wait a bit…Is this Ascalon?_

 **[Yes, I was getting there. Since the Dragon Slayer has fused with the Sacred Gear, it started behaving differently. The blade has been reinforcing itself with the sage energy you have been absorbing, and now it has begun absorbing sage energy by itself. The dragon slaying element and the holy energy are diffusing in your aura and permeating your soul. I have to say partner, while you certainly are not the strongest Sekiryuutei I have met, you are the one with the most potential.]**

 _Thank, I guess? I don't really know what to make of that. I mean, how strong was the strongest Sekiryuutei?_

Issei closed his eyes and wondered about the situation. He dove inside the [Boosted Gear], sending his consciousness to meet the place where he could feel the blade had fused with his soul. He emerged in a plain room, the most eye-catching factor being the golden and crimson colors that painted the place. Ascalon was in display inside a glass casing, the top part removed to ease his access to the blade.

He wished to check the blade and as if magic, the blade floated and stood in front of him. The golden guard had gained red lines and in the middle of the guard an emerald colored gem had appeared. The handle received the same treatment, being dyed in crimson red; as to the blade, golden lines akin to those under the [Boosted Gear]'s second jewel had appeared, running along the length of the blade.

Overall the blade seemed to exude an even greater aura than before, the holy element shining so powerfully that it stung his eyes, even when that was impossible. He took a few more moments to appreciate the blade when he noticed.

 **[Finally called your attention huh? The holy element seeping into your soul is starting to take an effect. I suggest you take care when dealing with those devils in your school, or you might just vaporize one of them by mistake.]**

 _Really? I mean, sure I have been training and all, but this is a bit too much isn't it? Most importantly, why hasn't the holy aura bothered Kuroka? She is a reincarnated devil after all._

 **[I am not sure partner, but maybe it has to deal with her physiology. Before she is a devil, she is a Youkai after all. A powerful Youkai at that! Also, that was something that I noticed. She has been emanating a fraction of your power.]**

 _What do you mean by that Ddraig? Did I give her my powers or something like that?_

 **[I don't know partner, but one thing is certain; she is growing in power as we speak.]**

 _That is crazy Ddraig!_

Issei opened his eyes and looked at the night sky. Things were going by a bit too fast for his tastes. He tried to feel for anything strange, any weird feeling that might answer his questions. He looked towards where he had left Kuroka; she was still quiet.

Issei waited for a few moments and decided to exit the Onsen. He had had quite the night already, and if events like these kept happening he would have a migraine. He took his towel and clothes and left for the changing room. The teen changed his clothes and went to the room where he left Kuroka.

The room had many lazy chairs for relaxing and cooling off after a dip on the hot waters, and at the corner he spotted a vending machine. He bought coffee for himself and taking Kuroka into consideration, he bought milk for her. The teen left the small carton atop the small table close to her seat and sat on a chair close to hers.

Checking the time, 23:57 P.M, Issei pulled his phone from his pocket and texted his mother, saying he out take a bit longer to go home. That done, the teen reclined in his seat and wondered how to proceed from here.

He could simply leave and hope to find Kuroka again, but that felt wrong. Calling Yasaka and telling her that the "mysterious sage" was a SS-class stray devil strolling around seemed to be the most sensible thing to do, but after hearing the (hopefully) true story about Kuroka's past and sharing a deep intimacy moment with her, Issei felt that giving the Nekoshou in a silver platter to the Youkai faction was a low blow.

He hoped that information about the matter was available on the black market. _Ahhh I was supposed to be relaxing here, not getting a bigger headache_. Texting Tiamat for help on the matter seemed cheap, seeing as he surely could handle this situation. Asking Azazel looked like it would bring more trouble than it would help, meaning it could become an even bigger headache, and knowing the lazy Governor bastard, Issei would get dragged through many troublesome problems should he direct word to the Fallen.

He wasted about half an hour thinking about his dilemma when he heard a groggy cat girl wake up. He watched with interest as Kuroka lazily stretched her arms to grab her milk, falling a few centimeters short of her objective. Her tail swayed as she focused her attention on her task, seemingly oblivious to his presence there.

Still unsuccessful in her endeavor, the girl turned, getting into a position akin to a cat preparing to pounce into a mouse. She even shook her butt sideways, her tail moving together with her ass. The sight was certainly inciting, seeing as her robe was of short cut, ending on her supple thighs, which meant that everything bellow that was free view.

 _How can someone be so sexy?_ He wondered as he stood up and got closer to her seat. He grabbed the carton from the table, opened it and offered it to the cat girl.

"Hey-nyaah, I was wondering when nyou would show yourself Issei-chi." She fixed her position, sitting properly on the chair and accepting her drink. While she gulped it down Issei was a pre-occupied with setting a suggestive barrier around the room. It was impressive no one had walked in on them having sex, he would rather not have to explain why he and a cat eared, and practically naked, girl were there together. Besides, he didn't know what to say to her, feeling a bit of shame.

"First time huh?" Kuroka asked from behind her carton, the question catching him by surprise. While Issei wanted to play the straight man and keep face, he realized he didn't know how to, besides, what was the problem admitting that this was his first time?

"Y-yeah, something like that. I bet you have a ton of experience, being so pretty and all." _Really fucking smooth Issei, real smooth!_ He felt like shooting himself in the head with a dragon shot. What kind of stupid shit was he saying?

"Nyo way Issei-chi, that was my first too." Kuroka confessed the fact as if it was something trivial. Issei's mind came to a halt. He had taken someone's first in his own first time.

…

…

…

 _FUCK YEAH!_

 _Wait, wait, wait, what if she is just saying it to make me feel better about myself? I mean, it was my first time so maybe I was kind of shit?_

 _Arhhhh, now I don't want to think about it!_

 _Well, if I think about it, the first time normally is painful isn't it? A bit of blood is supposed to come out, no? But I remember reading that some girls' break their hymen while doing sports or when stretching…Ahhhhh too many thin—_

Issei's thoughts stopped when soft, and slightly tasting of milk, lips pecked his own, his eyes focusing on the playful face that Kuroka was sporting.

"Did nyou calm down? Are you really that worried about how you did? A Sekiryuutei that lacks confidence?" Her voice was slightly teasing, but a sort of motherly tone could be found mixed in. Kuroka held her almost empty carton in one hand while the other moved to pat Issei on the head. After a few head pats, the cat girl turned around and sat on his lap, leaning her back into his chest.

"Let me rest a bit more right here Ise-chi, Onee-san is a bit sore from before. The big bad dragon doesn't go easy, even with pure, virgin maidens like me, nyaaahhh~…" Kuroka teased him again.

Issei smiled wryly, allowing the girl to make herself comfortable atop his lap.

"I'm sorry for being so rough." His apology earned him a playful tap on the nose with her forked tail.

"Not that there is anything wrong, I liked it." Her answer made him raise an eyebrow in doubt, not that she would see it, but he felt it necessary. "Don't you know that it's rude to doubt the words of a maiden?".

What was he supposed to answer? He still felt a bit awkward facing the cat girl so he opted to stay silent. They stayed there, Kuroka being happy in simply drinking her milk silently. They both just enjoyed each other's presence for a while; Issei was happy being her lap-pillow, the sensation of her body leaning against his brought a warmth to his heart.

The cat girl let her tail flicker against their bodies, lightly tickling Issei. He stifled a laugh, yet all that did was give fuel to Kuroka tease him more and more. Surprisingly, her two tipped tail was agile, tickling him quite rapidly. He kept trying to hold in his laughter, his sides quivering a bit; he had had enough of her teasing.

He snatched her tail mid-swing, grabbing a firm hold of her fluffy, lower appendage. He gave her tail a slight pull, only to regret the action as Kuroka started to grin her butt against him. She purred and leaned against him, continuing her grinding motion.

"Ne Issei-chi." Her voice gained the sweet intonation it had earlier. Her tail wrapped around the hand tugging at it.

"Yes?" He asked rather tense, wondering what the cat girl had in store for him this time.

"Will you truly look into Shirone for me?" While her voice was still honey-laced, he could pick up on the hidden meaning. Was she exchanging sex for information on her sister? He had already promised to look for info on Kuroka's younger sister; maybe she was thinking he wanted some early payment or that he would only do if she sold her body to him?

His sex drive that was increasing with the soft grinding sharply dropped. He tried to look rationally into her behavior; Kuroka had probably dealt with shady individuals before and figured dealing with the Sekiryuutei was probably easier if she sold her body. He sighed rather loudly, making the cat girl stop her movement.

"Don't worry about it Kuroka, I promised to look for her. I know I don't look like the most dependable fellow out there, but put some faith in me, will 'ya?" He said while pulling out his phone from his pants. "Have a number I can call to give you updates?"

"Nyo way, phones are wayyy too easy to track!" Kuroka's answer sounded like a high school girl complaining about makeup. Issei pocketed his phone.

"Communication spells?"

"Tried already, almost got caught by the Red Satan himself, that day was scary nyah~."

"Spell tag Youjutsu?"

"Youkai faction would be hot on my heels by the end of the day."

"Do you have any way we can communicate?"

"Can't you track my amazingly feminine scent? A dragon like nyou should have a pretty good nose?"

…

…

…

"Nyahhhh, don't pull so hard on my tail Issei-chi~!" Kuroka complained, falsely mixing pain in her voice as Issei tugged at her tail.

"This cheeky cat~." He exclaimed, his mood improving a little bit.

"That's nyo way to treat a maiden, Issei-chi." Kuroka chastised Issei as they walked out of the bathhouse, the owner giving Issei a wave and wishing the teen would visit again.

"Like you said, I'm a dragon." Content with that as an answer, Issei exited the wooden reception. He stretched a bit, pondering what he was going to do. He stayed like that for a few moments before someone jumped on his back and wrapped their hands around his neck. He felt softness rub on his back as the person settled their weight on him.

"Mind explaining it to me why?" His answer was a bop on the head and Kuroka's voice close on his ear.

"Still sore from earlier, so nyou are going to carry me." Issei huffed at the answer, but made no effort to remove the cat girl from his back. He wrapped his hands under her legs to get a better hold on her and continued walking.

"Any place in particular, _Onee-sama_?" There was a bit of sarcasm on the end of his phrase, which was ignored by the girl.

"Surprise me Issei-chi."

"Our time is a bit short for surprises. I'm a bit busy in the morning, school and all of that." His answer earned him a bite on his neck. He was a bit startled by it, her canines trying to perforate skin, but failing at their task.

"Spoilsport!" Kuroka came down from his back, a teleportation spell manifesting on the floor. "I suppose you will have to find a way to safely communicate with me. You wouldn't want anything bad happening to Onee-san, would you?" Her teleportation spell shone brighter, the girl blowing him a kiss.

"I will try my best!" Issei said confidently, clenching his left fist. Kuroka looked a bit surprised by his seriousness, but soon a smirk was displayed across her face.

"Next time we will mate plenty more, so bring me some good news Ise-chi!" Her words echoed in his mind long after she vanished.

Mate plenty more…

Plenty more…

More…

 ***Ring ring***

Loud music blared from the other side of the phone, Issei cringing a bit under the electronic beat.

"Yes Issei, what do you want? Gonna tell you, if this is about that job from before, I told you're going to have to wait and—"

"Forget that Azazel, I want your recorded intel on the devils, more specifically right after their Civil War."

* * *

"Hyoudou-san." Issei turned his head to look up to who was calling him. He found Vice President Tsubaki had her eyes glued on him.

"Yes Fukukaichou*?" Many whispers were floating on the class, people wondering if Issei had gotten into trouble.

"Sona-kaichou would like to have a talk with you after school." Her tone was clear. It wasn't a suggestion.

Issei stayed silent for a while. After a few seconds with everybody wondering if the teen was going to refuse the "invitation", Issei simply fixed his books neatly and packed them in his bag. He rose from his place, many students taking the chance to compare the height of Issei and the vice-president.

As the duo went their way down the corridors of Kuoh, many students whispered on the sidelines.

It hadn't been a secret that Hyoudou was frequently sighted visiting the Student Council room, and normally that wouldn't be ground for any devious mind. However, Kuoh High wasn't simply a academic place. Many rich daughters of many important people were enrolled there; which meant the place was filled with Ojou-sama type of girls.

One of the most vigorous, yet also one of the most famous was Shitori Sona. The student council president hadn't acquired her monnikers of being a slave driver and a harsh taskmaster in vain. If Sona said something, it was generally treated as law inside the school grounds. The mere presence of Sona in any club was ground for gossip for weeks.

Now imagine a male entering the Student Council room with solid frequency, and consider the fact that until now the only people to enter that particular room were members of the Student comitee, which up to now are all female.

"Kaichou won't like all this gossiping. I deeply apologize if any ridiculous coments have insulted you in any way, Hyoudou-san." Tsubaki's tone of voice was dry as usual. Not that Issei minded, but he hoped to listen her voice in a cute tone at least once in his stay at the academy. He waved off her concerns.

"I don't particularly mind Fuku-kaichou. People wondering if I have been having a thing with the entirety of the student council is a rather...funny topic that I have been asked quite frequently. I would be too lucky if one of you gave me that kind of atention; wanting the entirety of the student council for myself seems greedy and selfish." Issei spoke in a sort of lazy tone, something of a bad habit he had gotten from hanging around Kuroka and Azazel. He hoped that he didn't sound as pretencious as he thought.

Tsubaki seemed unaffected by his subtle compliment in the gathering of beauties that was the student council. Seemed being the key word. She hurried her steps and moved one hand to her face, apparently to cough and not at all to hide the small blush on her face. Issei smirked.

The duo didn't take long to reach the grandiose doors of the council room. Tsubaki knocked on the door and as soon as she received confirmation, she opened and held it for Issei, hiding herself behind the firm oak.

It was weird seeing the usually busy room rather empty, only having Sona and now him and Tsubaki inside it. He wondered for a minute if his holy aura had somehow seeped and alerted the devils of his presence, but a quick snort in his mind proved his worries to be unconcerned.

 **[If the devils could track your holy aura, they would have immediately called backup. You're not at a level where some simple devil could even hurt you, partner.]**

 _Ouch, harsh statement much Ddraig? We never should underestimate our oponents, especially when we are this close to them._

 **[Merely stating facts partner. I have seen many of her kind over my years. She is strong for sure, but not to your level.]**

"Hyoudou Issei-san." Sona started. "I have to thank you for the services you acomplished for me and the school with your lectures. As the Student Council President, let me be the first to express how grateful I am for your help."

Isse scratched the back of his head for a few seconds while laughing awkwardly. "You have nothing to thank me, Kaichou. Even if I hadn't helped, you would have grasped everything on your own after a while."

"Yet you made yourself disponible after my call. You helped us fasten the situation. Besides, I acknowledge that some unsavory rumors have been circulating school and said rumors have the possibility to tarnish both your name and the good morals of Kuoh Academy. I would like to ask, Hyoudou Issei-kun, would you join the student counci (My Peerage)."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dragon's Den**_  
Issei let out a sigh. He had somehow managed to get away from Sona with the excuse of "I will think about it and later give an answer". Said excuse only worked because his phone loudly announced itself. Sona gave him permission with a nod and he picked up the call.

 _"_ _Hey Ise, what is taking you so long? Today we are having quite a large crowd, so your help is needed here."_ Tiamat's voice on the phone was like a golden blessing for him.  
"Yeah about that, I'm solving some things in school, be there soon." He said, eyes trailing to the council president.  
The girl maintained eye contact, her face a display of seriousness. Issei wondered how the girl managed such a tiresome face all the time.  
"So...about that proposal, may I have some time to think over it? I mean, it's an honor being invited to participate in the Student Council's activities, but I feel like the rumors won't decrease if I join you." He tried to bullshit his way out. He had been practicing the skill somewhat, his constant dealings with Azazel being of some use besides getting annoyed by the lazy twat.

Sona studied his expression for a few seconds, trying to find anything unusual, as she always did. Eventually, the girl settled for a sigh.

"I feel that someone like you, Hyoudou-san, cares little about reputation, given your past history with peeping." An invisible arrow hit his gut. Low blow much? "However, since you have decided to work on your behavior, adding the factor of you correcting the behavior of your friends, and considering you have decided to work part-time, I will let it slide and wait for your answer." The girl crossed her hands together and used it to hide the lower part of her face, giving him her best Gendou Ikari impression.  
He nodded, a thankful smile appearing on his lips. "Thank you, Kaichou." He stood up from his place and went to the door.  
"Tsubaki."  
"Kaichou?"  
"Please walk Hyoudou-san to the school gate."  
"Yes, Kaichou."  
Issei raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on it. He waited for the girl, opening the door and motioning for her to go in front.

"Ladies first." Tsubaki acknowledged him with a nod, walking in front of him. He followed, giving a last hand wave to Sona as he closed the door.  
The girl focused back on the papers spread on the table. She spent a few minutes working on her papers before she rested the pen on the table.

"Rias, your invasiveness bothers the progress of my work." The annoyed Shitori looked up at the chandelier illuminating the room. From it, a small bat dropped and flew atop her table. A small magic circle appeared, and from it a 3D image of Rias emerged.  
"Hello Sona, How have you been?" The beautiful Gremory heir gave her greetings to the brunette.  
"Busy." Sona's eyes were strict. "What do you wish for, Rias?"  
"Direct to the point, I see. I love that about you." Mirth was obvious in Rias's tone.  
"Circling around the issue won't earn you any information." Sona's eyes returned to the papers laid before her table. She spoke without looking at the magic construct before her. "What is it that you want? It must be important if you are willing to send your familiar to spy on me, despite our shared responsibilities."  
"Mohh, you are no fun Sona." Rias pouted, her cheeks inflating as a false childish tone emanated from her voice. Quickly, her tone returned to normal, soon going to a serious mood. "It is rare for you to take interest into someone, especially males. It makes me wonder, does Issei-kun have something...special?"

Once more, Sona stopped her work and glanced at the magic construct, both staring at each other for a few seconds. Sona then went back to her work.

"Nothing. Nothing that I could sense at least. However, he has potential, that is certain. Why might my interest in Hyoudou-san be of interest to you, Rias?"  
The image remained silent for a while, before once more speaking.

"I'm sure you know of my circumstances. I'm looking into more peerage member, as I'm sure you are too. I feel like extending an invitation to Issei-kun. Would you be willing to help me as to the best approach?"

Sona narrowed her eyes at the magic construct. Hyodou hadn't refused her, yet he hadn't confirmed it either. She wondered, considering his past antics, if he would fall for the sexier approach that Rias was bound to bring upon the hormonal teenager.  
The Sitri also wondered if the teen would really fall for womanly charm, seeing as he had been correcting his behavior for a while. She decided to give the "reformed" teen a chance.

"Go ahead and feel free to try any method Rias." Rias hummed in amusement, letting a soft laugh echo inside the student council room.  
"Ufufufu. Mighty confident aren't we?"  
"I merely trust the judgement of Hyoudou-san. I know he will choose rightfully."

* * *

 _ **-[DxD]-**_

"Here is your order, Sir." Issei put a glass cup in front of a customer, the brownish liquid reflecting the light of the bar. The man merely accepted the drink and dropped a few crumbled yen bills on the counter.  
Issei pocketed the bills and went to another customer, this time a beautiful Onee-san in a black dress. Her order was on the high end of the bill, of her constant attempts to flirt with him were anything to go by.  
He had experience on his side, and now he knew the touch of a woman. He wouldn't fall by any half-baked attempt at seduction just because someone wanted expensive liquor, but couldn't afford it. He entertained the woman long enough for Tiamat to approach them, swaying hips drawing much attention.

"Any problems, Ise?"  
"No Tiamat, everything is good. Just giving some extra service for a good a client."  
The woman, realizing she wouldn't be able to smooch off Issei, clicked for tongue and left the counter, heading to one of the tables in which some big shot sat down.  
Tiamat raised her eyebrows, but stayed silent. She crossed her arms and pondered in silence while Issei continued serving other clients. The night went by rather quick, the bar closing off.  
Issei waved at the dragonness, fixed his coat and headed off to home.

As he walked the now quiet Seventh street, the teen observed the other establishments. Many would work until sunrise, business too good for the prospect of closing off for the day. He closed one eye as he passed by the Hostess of Fertility, some girls calling out to him for some _~fun time~_. He merely smiled and shook his head, putting his headphones on and continuing his way home.

Half an hour and a few streets off later, the teen waked into a alley.

The person stalking him gasped and rushed to try and keep up, her high heels loudly clicking on the ground. She entered the alley, not seeing where the teen had ended up.  
"Where did he go—" her question went unanswered as she was grabbed by the throat, a strong hand holding her against the wall and lifting her, lightly choking her.  
 _How did he—_  
His held tightened just enough to keep a hold of her without the threat of making her blackout. The normally warm brown eyes now shone with a green tint, his face stone cold.  
"Who are you?" His voice, so kind before, now sounded raspy and rough. She trembled, his aura overwhelming her. Only choked sounds left her mouth, but Issei could recognize her intent. He tapped into the sage energy around the area, suppressing a sigh as the surrounding energy mixed with his. A wave of lust and greed washed over him, the energies most prominent in the area, but he managed to reign it. Bolstered by sage energy, even if slightly tainted, he placed his free hand over her stomach, where the body's point of balance was.

The magic buildup the woman was trying to do dispersed, the unbalance of energies causing it to fail. The woman looked utterly surprised her magic failed, but she put on her best bravado and stared at him.  
Her courage was failing her, his intimidating aura making her defenses crumble. Hyoudou kept his eyes on her while she used his magic sonar technique to scout for other pursuers. None detected, which meant either she had no allies or they had cut her out, hoping to cut loses short.

Either way, not a problem for him. He tightened his hand around her throat, the woman suddenly getting desperate and clawing at his hand. Thirty seconds later, she had passed out. He released his hold of her neck, the woman falling into the ground, the small purse she had spilling its' contents.  
Issei let out a sigh. He picked her purse and whatever else had fallen from it. Searching the contents was done quickly, nothing standing out. He took her phone and went through the recent calls, noticing how every call was to a different number outside of Japan. The teen wondered if she was a disposable pawn or a spy gathering information, but either way she was a liability. And now would comes the _"fun"_ part.  
Under normal circumstances, undressing a girl would be wonderful for the lustful Hyoudou. This, however, was not such a nice moment. _Better finish this quick or I could get into big trouble._

He stripped the girl of her fancy dress, revealing some variant of the black battle suit the female warriors of the church used. That instantly rose several alarms in his mind. He used a bit of holy magic, waiting for a reaction from her body.  
Nothing happened. She also didn't have any holy symbol around her, which lead to him concluding that she had stollen the suit or bought it through the black market. Sighing once more, the teen pondered about what he was to do with the girl. He also didn't have any information, which was always a bummer.  
If he hoped to know more, he'd need to see her naked, which was troublesome in this situation. Breast for life was one of his mottos, but assault was not his style. He checked his watch, half past three in the morning.

 _Forgive me, Nee-chan. It will be a quick peek, I promise._ He had his hands in a prayer/thankful like manner in front of his face.

Touching her belly, his magic circle appeared. A murmured spell, "Dress Break" and her suit was ripped to shreds while she was just fine.  
Dress Break was something Issei had been cooking up ever since he developed his Balance Breaker. Dealing with armored foes was harsh, so he tried developing something to counter any sort of armor. The technique was in trial, since it required a great deal of concentration to pull off. Its' base was quite simple; as he touched the target, his mana would imprint itself onto it and destroy whatever protection the target put on themselves. Armor, clothing and defensive-type spells would be stripped off and the remaining magic wouldn't allow the target to "re-dress" themselves. The spell could be either delayed or instantly triggered, and was consumption friendly.  
Of course, those with stronger magic than him could resist or negate the effects, but that would only be if they stopped it the moment it touched them.  
Issei quickly realized the greatness, but also the danger of such spell. If he messed his focus, the formula would use whatever mana he poured in it to strip everything off the target. Armor and clothing was fine, but he really wished to avoid overcloaking the spell, else it strip even flesh off the target.  
Putting his dark thoughts aside, he focused on the currently naked woman in his arms. As he suspected, just under her right breast, was a sort of code bar.

 _Someone sold her. Slave? Escapee? Disposable spy?_ He turned her around, gaze lingering momentarily on her round ass, and found a tattoo on her back, close to the right shoulder wing. This time it was only one word.

 _Yuusha (Hero)?_

He wondered for a while what it meant. He touched the tattooed skin, the words lighting up a bit. _Imprinted magic words? Quite archaic slave magic._  
The Boosted Gear appeared on his hand.

"Ddraig, any suggestion?"

 **[Old magic for sure, partner. Nothing of quality, almost like whoever did this didn't expect this one to return alive.]**

"That bad, huh?" He hummed. Huffing, Issei stood up and took off his coat, putting it around the girl.

 **[Was your tryst with the Nekomata not enough that now you are resorting to having fun with your defeated enemies?]**

"The fuck, Ddraig! I'm not going to let her stay her naked!"

 **[It was your magic that undressed her.]**

"Tell me something I don't know!"

The teen brought one hand to his face in annoyance, before shifting to pick the girl up. He caught her in his arms and activated his magic, creating a teleporting circle to his room.

After dressing her in one of his shirts and placing her on his bed, he grabbed the desk chair close by and put it in front of the bed, wondering what he was to do with the female. Seeing her stir, he vanished the Boosted Gear. As her eyes flickered open, Issei waited with crossed arms, hoping for some answers.  
She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before hurriedly standing up, hands going to her throat, making sure she was still alive.

"I'm not dead."  
"For now." She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her gaze found his image, eyes immediately becoming desperate. She fitted the window, ready to make a break for it. Her legs failed her. She tried with magic, however it also failed to activate.  
"Right now your energies are out of balance. The only thing keeping you alive is me. I suggest you start talking." He was mostly bluffing. The part about her energy being unbalanced was the only truth, seeing as he spiked her mostly virgin chakra paths with sage energy. Her life wasn't in risk. Mostly.  
She looked at him fearfully. Her lips quivered as she tried to make words, only succeeding in making noises.  
"Let's start simple. Why were you at the bar?" He laced every word with sage energy, managing to sound more intimidating than he was in reality. She lowered her head, long hair covering her eyes.  
Issei thought he was overwhelming her so he let the pressure ease, slowly dissipating the sage energy he had gathered. To his surprise, the girl leapt at him that exact moment.

Her surprise attack was short lived, his CQC allowing him to subdue her rather easily, as he was physically stronger than her. A side throw had her on the ground and he mounted her, holding her arms that were clawing at anything. He looked at her and immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes eyes were empty, as if she had went berserk.  
He immediately collected sage energy, basking in the calmer aura he collected(the area around his home being relatively peaceful meant he could gather sage energy of higher quality).  
With his increased perception, Issei realized the problem. The tattoo on her back, Hero, started glowing and emitting a menacing magic.

 **[Oh, how careful they were. Partner, the carved magic tattoo surely has a delayed trigger. Most likely, for safety measures, if she were to be captured and put to interrogation, the tattoo would drive her berserk. Possibly kill her captives and herself.]**

 _Not the time to be impressed by evil plans, Ddraig!_

 **[Give credit where credit is due.]**

 _Fuck off!_

 **[Boost!]**  
Holding the girl became easier as his strength increased twofold. He spawned the gauntlet and turned the girl on her back, seeing the tattoo glow in ominous colors. He snarled, having to tighten his hold on her arms.

 _One more!_

 **[Boost!]**

Now with quadruple strength, the brunette easily managed to pin the girl's arms with one hand. His left one, the one covered by the red metal, was held over the tattoo as he started dumping magic into a magic circle.

"Come on." The green magic circle with Ddraig's image shone above the inked words, the glow just barely restraining the energy and weakening the girl's strength. The fight against the odd magic was tough and Issei felt like he was a dam holding back a raging river. His magic circle spun as he continued feeding magical energy, growing in size as the ominous glow of the inked words weakened further.

"Just a little more." The girl released a odd noise, something akin to a muffled shout. He was starting to sweat like crazy. For some reason, his magic energy was being syphoned away into the Boosted Gear, the emerald jewels emitting a rather powerful glow. The teen felt angry, feeling as if the cursed words were taunting him. He would show whoever it was that he was the dominator here.

 **[Partner! Ease up on the magic use, you are using too much too fast! You are triggering something inside the gear. Something just like that time with the Nekomata. Your power is flowing into this girl.]**

 _Ddraig, Let's do this!_

 **[As you wish, partner!]** the dragon was certainly having fun with this host. One amazing event after the next. **[By the power of the Sekiryuutei we command, using the power we stole from God and made it our own!]**

 **[Dominate!]** the echo from the jewels gave away as something changed. Even Heaven felt something change, as God's system activated with a unknown entry registering and activating.  
The green glow died down, Issei panting and drenched in sweat. He had gone once more with the flow from the Boosted Gear. He looked at the girl he was mounting, the inked tattoo still emitting a dull black glow. Utterly spent by the apparently useless use of his magic reserves, Issei summoned Ascalon.

 **[Blade!]**

The sword came out in the small, dagger like form. Holy energy emanated from it as he lightly touched the tip of the blade against the words and ran it gently over then. As if fragile spores, the words crumbled like dust and were swept away, broken down by holy energy. Issei felt like an idiot for wasting so much magical energy when just a touch from his holy weapon served just fine. The girl stopped struggling, having fallen asleep and looking just as sweaty as him.

"Issei, are you alright in there, honey?" His mother's whispering voice sounded over the door. He panicked and tried to move, but was too slow as the older Hyoudou slightly opened the door.

She blinked.  
He blinked.

Her vision was of her sweaty son over a equally sweaty and dangerously short dressed girl.

 _"~Sorry to bother~"_ she slowly backed away and softly closed the door.

He blinked.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

 _ **-[DxD]-**_

Issei wondered what he was to do with the girl sleeping on his bed. He sat on his chair, thinking and scrambling ideas. Whatever his mother would think of the scene she had seen, he would deal with that later. Now, he needed solutions.

So lost in thought, he almost missed his phone vibrating. He unlocked the screen, seeing a message from Tiamat.

 **-** **Already dealt with our pretty little spy?**

Issei sighed _. So she knew it, huh?_

 **-Something like that.** He typed back

 **-I can sense a "but" in there, and not the kind that I like.**

 **-Yeah, she is passed out in my room.**

There was a moment of silence, Tiamat not typing anything.

 **-I didn't know you were at the stage to play with prey Ise. Gotta give it to you, mighty draconic behavior there!**

 **-It's not like that!** He sighed, massaging his head as he felt a headache incoming. **-She was branded with archaic slave magic, and I sort of broke it. I'm a bit hard-pressed with what to do with her.**

 **-Slave magic? What type?**

 **-Inked tattoo, was written in kanji. Ddraig said it wasn't high tier, but it was old stuff.**

 **-Give me a second, I'll be there right now.** The message seemed more serious than the other previous ones.

Issei locked his phone and waited for a few seconds. Soon, Tiamat's magic circle shone on the floor, its usual copper-like color amazingly powerful. The symbology of the symbol was something Issei could only guess at by what he could see, a magic dragon surrounded by fire, water, earth, air and metal, all of them bound by chains. Out of the construct Tiamat appeared in her usual work uniform.

"Where is the girl?" Issei pointed to his bed. Tiamat pulled the sheets covering the girl, seeing the red marks where the cursed words had been. A frown emerged on her face as she turned to Issei, not bothering to cover the girl back up. "What did you do to her Ise? Her magical energy is barely controlled, and I can smell you all over her. I thought you said you didn't played with her."

"I didn't do anything to her!" He huffed, bringing out his red gauntlet. There was a missing jewel from the backhand, emerald energy cristalizying to build up another jewel. "I tried using my power on her, but appearently I did something wrong. Just a bit of holy magic and it was done. Should've tried that out first." He grumbled, feeling annoyed by his lack of insight.

Tiamat looked at the emerald green jewel close to the girl, stabilizying Issei's power. The round jewel had been torn from the Boosted Gear, if the empty socket on the back of Isse's hand gauntlet was anything to go by. "You managed to push the some of the Sekiryuutei's energy into her. It's amazing she is even alive, considering your raw energy is quite something. Issei, I'm serious, you almost turned this girl into a draconic energy typed bomb! If your plan was to deliver a nuke to whoever was going to pick her up, you almost succeeded."

Issei stared at her, eyes shifting to serious mode. "That bad?"

"Tell me how your 'interrogation' went and maybe I can pin-point where you failed at." She sat at the edge of the bed. Issei sighed and told the dragonness what his encounter with this spy ensued.

After 15 minutes, Tiamat was pensive.

"This is archaic slave magic for sure. Babylonia time slave magic. For a spy that uses normal, formula-based magic to be branded with such an old method tells us something of whoever we are dealing with."

"That whoever sent her here wasn't afraid to lose her, a disposable asset. If she goes back unbranded, the enemy knows I did something to her and either exiles or kills her right away. They expected her to come, do her mission, report or get caught by the enemy and die. Damn!" Issei was realizing that whoever did this didn't really value human life much.

"You have some options Ise." Tiamat pointed out, arms crossed and eyes closed. "You either kill her and be done with it, do what I suggested earlier and give them back a nuke ready to blow up, or you can use your Senjutsu to cripple her magic and ki paths and make her an ordinary human with knowledge of the supernatural. No faction will allow a human infused with draconic energy to wander freely, meaning she was doomed from the start of your plan."

Issei's face soured. Did he really have to kill this girl? Was there no other option that didn't result in her dying? Had he been a major factor in her death?

Even now he could feel it, his power flowing inside her, trying to mix and settle with her magic. It was his will that maintained the energy at bay, not letting anything out of control. He wished for his power to spot trying to mergue with her magic; and so it did, much to his surprise. He felt the power gather around one point, where the previous tattoo had been inked. The green energy shifted and settled over the empty spot, turning into his usual magic circle.

"Well, isn't that something!" Tiamat whistled, looking at the magic construct and examining it. "Gotta hand it to you Ise,when you're motivated you can do some pretty amazing stuff."

"What did I do?" His confusion was quite undestandable, seeing as he merely wished for a more peaceful outcome.

"Remember how you just dumped a lot of your power inside the slave magic? Yeah, you forcefully overwrote the spell, but there was still magic residue, since you were so rough, it combined with your energy and started flowing through her magic paths." Tiamat explained, waving her hands as if what she described was so simple. Issei undestood her, his tortu-...training with the dragonness enough for his to lose his ignorance regarding general magic he failed to undestand was why she was mentioning this.

"You used some power I can't recognize and made the rampaging energies settle down, and since your draconic mana and the slave magic residue were together, you can basically get what I'm saying." Indeed, he did get where she went. He didn't remove the slave magic so much as he took over them. Considering also the fact that his magic was merging with th girl's, and the only way to dispel _"His"_ new slave seal crest was to kill her. Her magic essence was basically tied down to his now.

Issei sat down on his chair, feeling guilt over his irresponsible action. Now, his options had become even more limited. He ran a hand over his hair, feeling frustration build up. He could feel her now, her magic stable and just waiting a command from him. _Yeah, really living up to the title of Red Dragon of Domination!_ Sarcastic thoughts went on his mind as he hoped to find a solution to his predicament.

"What is it, young drake?" Tiamat asked, making him remember she was still here.

"What do I do?" He responded her question with one of his own. He looked back to the Boosted Gear, the previous hole now filled by another emerald jewel. He stared at the shining core. Maybe, if he stared long enough, he might find some sort of answer.

Tiamat was content in letting the young drake ponder for a while. She directed her attention towards the girl laid on the bed. More especifically, towards the green draconic magic circle-like tattoo. It smelled just like Issei, irradiating some of his power, but it also reminded Tiamat of something she disliked. Binding. Chains. Divine Authority belonging to a higher being, a God-class.

The dragonness huffed, hands coming to cover her chest as if nursing a wound. She tried to forget about it, it had been so long ago after all, but whenever she cast any sort of magic, they were there to remind her of her limitations. To remind her that even if He was dead, Marduk's magic still had control over her. Try as she might, the tattoo was too similar in power; Marduk's power wasn't something that was easily cloned or copied, and the only being that managed to understand his magic authorities had stolen them from him, killed him, and proceeded to do their own thing.

Prometeus, the titan who gave humanity flame, was also reveared as a god of tecnological advancement. After all, without fire, humanity could not have advanced and would still be mere hairless monkeys playing in caves.

The Almighty YHWH, or more commonly known as the True God, or God of the Bible. He had the first form of authority ever known to the majority of higher being, and He had been the slayer of Marduk, and had brought an end to the power of Babylonia. It could be considered some sort of twisted luck that she had been "killed", being divided in two halves, one containing your consciousness, the other possesing her true godhood (Mother of Monsters). She managed to be reborn, managing to keep a control over five elements, while Marduk greedily kept her authority and was reveared as a bringer of peace and prosperity just long enough for God to come and kill him, taking for Himself both Marduk's powers and her owns.

She heard that using her godhood, God made her power a piece for his own plans, in what is known today as the Sacred Gear System. Is her memory was correct, He turned her power into a Sacred Gear (more like toy) called Annihilation Maker. She scoffed. _Such hated memories, brought back by a simple tattoo...I must be losing my edge if this manages to make me this emotional!_ She coughed, hoping to get Ise's atention.

He looked up to her. He was a child full of potential, and if he continued his path, he would surely fullfil all that potential and much more. So far, not a single previous Sekiryuutei had managed to stay this close to her, all those that tried ended up as stains on the pavement. However, Hyoudou didn't reek of death and false domination like the previous Sekiryuuteis; he smelled of hopes and of dragon. Like a true dragon.

"How about I help you for a while?" His eyes lip up, like a child that was promised candy. She chuckled internally. "Now, now, let's not get hasty! I'll let her crash for a while in the Den, but it's temporary. She is branded by your...How do you call that?" She pointed at the draconic circle tattooed on the girl's back.

Issei scratched his chin, the noise of his present stubble echoing inside the room, but he shrugged, coming empty handed with a name for his new magic?

Tiamat looked over it for a few seconds, before a smirk settled on her dangerous lips. "How about **Mark of Domination (Mark of the Sekiryuutei)?** " She offered, seeing Issei raise his eyebrows at the gaudy name. "Think about it! Dragons normally mark their mates and their treasures, to signal to other dragons and whoever else sees that those things already have an owner. Seeing as you literally marked the girl as yours, with a power that can only be described as domination, we shall name it, **Mark of Domination**. The proof that the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, owns you!" She burst into soft laughter seeing Issei blush at the idea of marking mates. _How adorable!_

He tried to say something, only managing to sputter a few incomprehensible words. In the end, the teen settled for it, nodding his head at the name.

 **[It's a good name, Partner! Worthy of being called a Sekiryuutei's special ability!]** Ddraig gave his two cents, speaking on his mind.

"Now, as I was saying, you'll have to find out more about her. I'll take care of her for a few weeks, but you need to keep your responsabilities! Don't go around marking everything that has a nice set of breasts, you'll need to take care of all of them. I can hook you up with someone that can get her a clean slate, new identity and all that spy stuff. Home, work, loyalty from her, all those things are on you, young drake!"

"Yeah, I get it. Need to man-up and be responsible." Issei stated, looking softly at the girl. _Hell, I don't even know her bloody name! Good job Ise, professional spy that can break into the fucking Vatican can't keep his wits and ends up with a slave girl. What else, am I going to end up with a mercenary band on my name?_

"Good! So, I'll take sleepy princess here back to the Den. Mind if I ask her a few questions?" Tia picked the girl rather easily and draped her over one shoulder, almost like a potato bag.

"Knock yourself out." With his aswer, the dragonness had a magic circle ready and was just about to teleport, when Issei called out. "Wait! Let me just make sure she won't try anything funny and break the cafe." He closed his eyes, focusing in the power he could exert over the girl. Like cogs that were suddenly oiled, his power flowed smoothly; he wished his power to not allow the girl to have any potential magic build, and if she were to try, the Mark of Domination would absorb a light amount of Senjutsu, disturbing any semblant of control. Since his power supposedly was dominating the girl's, he hoped that this would be possible.

The tattoo glowed a soft emerald color, before returning to the static green from before.

"Good night Tiamat."

"You too, young drake."

"Thanks for you help. I apreciate it. I truly do, everything you have done for me is more that I deserve, so thank you!"

 _ ***Fades away***_

"No, thank you Ise-"

* * *

"So, it is my lucky day huh?" Issei coments, scrolling down some texts on his phone. He was using a cheap, pre-paid phone considering he was in the school's rooftop and was hoping to avoid any detection. The phone was conected to the deep web, the teen using his mercenary profile to search a few jobs, anything that had something about "hero" in their description, he was reading it and screening it. Nothing had been useful so far, but today he found a nice clue.

 _/Looking for special individuals. If you think you've more worth than what this world recognizes, and if you have awekened, join us, heroes. Let humanity should its' potential to those that look down upon us._

 _Location: xxxxxx-xxxx /_

Issei confirmed the local and all the data he would need. He then dropped the phone and stepped hard on it, breaking the device completely. He took a short breath, accumulating a tiny amount of magic inside his mouth, and spit out a hot ember. As the phone finished melting down, Issei covered the remains with the gravel of the rooftop, and went to the closest bench.

He picked his bento (Boxed lunch) and started digging in, savoring the rice balls and salted pickle his mother had gifted him. Some eggrolls also came, together with fried mini-sausages shaped like little octopi.

As he parted his hashi to start eating the treats, someone opened the door and entered. Petit body, white hair and the unifomr indicated that this girl, while a student from one of the branches of Kuoh, was not a highschool student just yet. Her yellow eyes focused on him, her poker face not changing in the slightest at the unexcepted person here.

 _She is really cute!_ His thoughts as he looked at her. Everything about her seemed to point towards cute, even the little cat hairpin she had.

The girl ignored him completely, chosing to sit at the farthest bench from him. While he found it odd, he let it slide and waved at her. Her eyes never left the bag of goodies she carried with her, from which she pulled some sweet bread and started eating it with quite some vigor. Soon it was chocolate, followed by sweet dango, red bean paste filled bread, and so on she continued, eating sweet after sweet. Issei could feel his blood sugar levels rising just by watching her ingest that much sugar.

He sighed at the fact that he was being ignored by a junior and focused on his lunch. Twenty minutes later, he finished the last of his meal, and opened up a can of coffee. He frowned. _Canned coffee just doesn't has the same taste, does it? Wish I had some homebrew right now!_

He pulled his phone, his personal phone, and opened a encrypted file. There were no words, just a bunch of 0's and 1's, many repeating quite a few times. He continued to eye the file, scrolling down as if he was reading everything just fine. Once or twice he looked up from the numbers, eyes trailing back to his supposed junior.

The school bell sounded, ending the lunchtime. The petit girl hopped from her seat on the bench and exited the door, leaving Ise to come down on his own, rather slowly. She didn't seem to bother registering his presence, so he took the fact in stride and moved on to his class.

You can't get good news without bad news right after, can you Ise? The file he was reading was relate to the civil war that had happened in the Underworld a few years ago. Many important details required a more focused read, but from the part he skimied, the infighting was really bloody on the side of the Devils. What could you do if you leader died, and many were just ready to claim the throne and fill in the power vaccumm? He really woul need more high quality coffee to deal with this bullshit, that is for sure.

Old-Maou faction. Experiments with other factions' powers, forcing them to mergue. Power-plays and politics ordering assassinations left and right.

All that mess was excluding the "good guys", since considering the massacre that the so called Super Devils caused, the only expression Ise thought that could describe the situation was Shitfest. The files of these guys were the stuff of Nightmares.

He'd worry about that later. Right now the important bit was something he had been told before, but only managed to fully confirm now.

 _/File **-REDACTED** -/_

 _/Pertaining the case of the Nekomata sisters, Ku**** and Shir****, who were supposed to be a rare, more powerful variant called Nekoshou, many details have been erased by the 72-pillars as to protect their information. The older sister is now a S-Rank stray devil that is to be killed immediately should sight be confirmed, as to prevent leaking of confidential data. The younger sister is under the care of the Gremory household and cannot be harmed, less the Crimson Satan comes bearing down upon the pillar-elders. Her Senjutsu powers seem to be supressed by the individual herself, due to trauma dealt by the older sister in the event called "Overflow of Nature". A pillar head has been killed by Ku****, drunk in the power allowed by her nature. The current status of the hunt for Ku***...- **REDACTED TEXT-**_ /

Altought a bunch of bullshit and lies were writen in the report, a fact was clear.

 _Kuroka was telling the truth._

 _As soon as I come from this job, I'm looking for her sister. First clue already went away, but seems like Sona-kaichou needs to invest in better server security._

 ***Virus sent /Conclusion at 100%/***

 _Gremory, huh? Not very smart cover if you just give her the same name, but with different kanji!_ His phone pinged, a student profile popping up complete with a picture of the person he had looked for.

 _Well, the contract first. China awaits for me._

Ise entered his class and sat down, the teacher soon following in.

 _ **-[DxD]-**_

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

Character: Hyoudou Issei

Age: 16 (soon to be 17)

Titles: Sekiryuutei(Red Dragon Emperor), Hidden Dragon, Young Drake, Holy Sword Owner(Ascalor).

Powers: Boost, Tri-Boost, Explosion, Transfer, Dominate, Fire-based magic, Holy magic, Senjutsu.

Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear

Fighting styles: Stealth-based CQC, Brawling, Short/Medium-range magic, basic swordsmanship.

Character: Primordis Tiamat

Age:?

Titles: Mother of Aberations, Monstruosity, ex-god, Dragon's Den Owner, *****,*****.

Powers: Draconic runes, Dragon-based magic, Elemental-based magic (Fire, earth, water, air, metal), Dragon-God magic.

Fighting styles: Brutal dragon fist, Medium/long-range magic, *****,*****,*****.


	15. Chapter 15

Issei considered himself quite decent in a few areas. He had trained himself in stealth, magic, CQC and information gathering.

So with all these skills he had managed to acquire, Issei had confidence that he could hide and gather information without being bothered by the resident supernatural factions present in China.

Clearly, Hyoudou should have known better.

He had arrived in Hong Kong in the earlier hours of the morning and spend the day dealing with other Information Brokers. That way, the Sekiryuutei gathered much precious data on the active factions of the world and their current state; that aside, he'd also got details on the black-market and the less than savory deals that occurred in the deepest parts of the underworld and supernatural. After the teen spoke with his last broker, a rather tall fellow dressed sharply in a suit, he had chosen to relax at a family restaurant and appreciate some of the local cuisine. Mere minutes after Issei sat down, the hairs at the back of his neck rose as to alert him of danger.

He discreetly molded some Sage Energy, feeling the foul energy of the surrounding environment gather inside him, and used it to make himself seem unappealing. His trick done, Issei kept his breathing even, appearing to be nothing less than an ordinary civilian to the common eye. Seconds later, two men passed by without paying him any attention, yet it was clear they were searching for something. Or someone.

Hyoudou stayed quiet in his seat, appreciating a couple of steamed meat-buns. The two goons left the place after a few rounds, the duo somewhat miffed that they had been given the slip.

The young dragon sighed internally, carefully examining his surroundings as to make sure no one was focused on him. He ate the last of his meat buns and left money to cover for his bill.

He exited the small restaurant and began walking with no particular destination, slowly dispersing the earlier accumulated Sage Energy. The flow of natural energy felt foul here, more so than even his first time absorbing nature's power. He felt the energy leave him without much resistance and relieve washed over his frame.

Hyoudou took his time to with his personal tour, watching the modern city in all its splendor.

After about 30 minutes, Issei decided to end his tour and go home. He took his phone, typed a message to Tiamat telling her that he was about to go home. After sending the text, the teen pocketed his phone and was about to invoke a magic circle when he felt killing intent behind him.

With a impressive display of reflex, Issei side stepped away from his current position, dodging the blade that dug into the concrete of the alley he was at. He immediately grabbed his lower-face mask from under his shirt and pulled the cloth over until it covered up to his nose. If he had gray, gravity defying-hair and a bandana covering one of his eyes, Issei would look a lot like a certain easy-going Shinobi.

A cloud of dust rose from the ground as Issei backed off and tried to take note of his assailant.

"Ohh, such fine attention is expected if one plans to be a spy." The masculine voice, one Issei knew, spoke in a mocking tone. A soft tapping sound followed as the shape of his attacker became more defined under the cloud of dirt. Issei clicked his teeth, annoyed.

"The silent treatment, huh? Oh well, we will have plenty of time to extract all the information you have, so don't worry about it." The man swung his spear once, dispersing the dirt cloud and revealing himself. Issei scoffed, the sound nigh silent under the cloth mask.

 _How fucking great, the leader of the_ _ **[Hero faction]**_ _, Cao Cao. What else could happen now?! Issei sarcastically wondered, quickly entering a combat stance._

The man with the spear stayed in a relaxed manner, his mannerism all but screaming smug.

"Worry not, spy. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon." The declaration of the Longinus wielder made Issei look around with worry. The Sekiryuutei pulsed his power to feel the surroundings and his brow lightly creased as the surge of power returned to him with new details about the place.

It was still Hong Kong, yet it felt like he was somewhere else. Almost as if in another dimension.

The spear user looked at Issei with curious eyes, the soft tapping of his spear shaft against his shoulder serving as background noise. "You look more or less like a human, yet my friend George tells me that he can feel something else in your aura. You can consider me impressed, since it's pretty hard to mask your aura from him." The Chinese spoke in a tone full of self-confidence and smugness that was pissing off the Sekiryuutei.

Issei rolled his eyes at the supposed compliment, followed by a quick squat. Had he been slower, his head would be the one rolling on the ground. He took the chance to roll away from his assailant, but found himself face-first into a meaty fist.

"Dodge this if you can! ORA!" The excited voice belonged to a hulking man dressed in seemingly Ancient Greek infantry armor. His blow hit with a loud _crack_ , right into the defense of Issei. The Sekiryuutei grunted in pain, numbness spreading over his arms due to his speedy block.

Being bodily thrown into one of the buildings, Issei impacted the concrete and broke the wall he had smacked against, raising a rather large cloud of dust.

"Did that musclehead really got the killing blow?" A blonde girl, Jeanne D'Arc, complained to her group. She childishly swung her holy blade in the direction of the bigger man, Heracles. "How could your plan have worked out? I can't believe this!"

"It would greatly disappoint me if our little spy friend did indeed die from such a weak attack." Cao Cao expressed his opinion, eyes searching for even the tiniest bit of movement from the pile of concrete rubble.

The dust cloud settled down and allowed the attacking group to look for Issei. When no signs of him became evident after the third minute, Heracles huffed.

"Are you really sure that this was the guy that tattled us out in Kyoto? He was way too weak to have been there! I haven't even used my Sacred Gear!" The muscleman complained at his leader, making a show of flexing the muscles of his arms.

"Heracles, that habit of yours will be the death of you one day." Cao Cao lightly reprimanded his subordinate.

The man was about to offer another commentary, but a slicing sound echoed over the group. All eyes searched for any enemy, but no threat was visible to them. The group stayed tense for a few seconds, but once no enemy showed itself, they relaxed again.

"See?! There was nothing to worry abou—" Heracles right arm made a wet noise as it hit the ground, the massive man slowly moving his head to stare at the severed stump, all but unbelieving that his prided defense had been breached.

Jeanne wasted no time in surrounding herself with a variety of blades, all of which were designed to help her locate a different type of being. The holy warrior descendant suddenly pointed to one random spot, but for her leader it was all that mattered.

Cao Cao pointed his spear at the spot, which was soon being barraged by a multitude of spells.

"I would hate to disappoint my esteemed guests. Showing weakness when such a powerful group has pulled all stops to hunt me down would be most disgraceful." Issei imitated the tone with which the spear wielder spoke. The spy's voice echoed loudly for the group, yet it also sounded right next to their ears. "I would also stop the bleeding and heal that arm first before necrosis sets in. It would be a shame if my guests left, but oh the sacrifices we make for those that matter!" This time it was Issei the mocked the group.

Cao Cao merely continued tapping his spear against his shoulder, closing his eyes as it in deep thought. He opened his eyes and laughed. "Well, isn't this quite the predicament we find ourselves in?"

Before the Longinus Wielder could get into a combat stance, a blur appeared behind his back. The man continued smiling, the blur having to back off, less it be pierced by the many holy swords emerging from the ground.

Issei backed away with quick steps, avoiding the many holy swords erupting from the ground. He also had to once more raise his guard, tanking another blow from the hulking Greek warrior. The man had his arm attached much too quick for the spy's taste, but the glowing sword at the waist of the behemoth was the answer to his sudden recovery.

 **[Blade Blacksmith]** was one of those somewhat common Sacred Gears that could become a royal pain in the ass if one did not deal with the user soon enough. Nowhere near as powerful as a Longinus-class Sacred Gear, but troublesome enough on its own. The ability to make any type of holy blade one could imagine was a useful one, considering it could also be used to supply an army with an infinite number of blades, so long as the user had mana. **[Unlimitade Blade Works]** level of bothersome, but the Supernatural swore that they would never use something that wasn't their original ideal, copyright not included, but Issei digressed.

He flexed his arms somewhat, feeling the numbness increase after taking the second blow from this walking bicep that called himself Heracles. Issei himself was strong, but this guy took being a muscle-freak into the next level. Nonetheless, the Sekiryuutei took the small blessing that was his knockback and let himself be thrown far from the group.

The sage energy he could gather from this place was limited, which was impossible. As long as Earth existed, the multiple planes of higher existence attached to it would leak out natural energy, Sage knowledge 101. If the natural energy he could tap into was limited, it meant this was not a stable plain of existence, neither something that was connected to Earth.

Pulling this kind of stunt meant the spy was dealing with someone capable of creating his own Reality Marbles, which pointed to a couple of truly troublesome things. His attackers either had a Ward-Barrier master, were Ultimate-class beings or possessed a Sacred Gear capable of creating separate planes of existence.

Considering that he was facing Cao Cao and Khaos Brigade, possessors of the True Longinus, it was highly probable that they had come into possession of another Longinus, and if Issei remembered it correctly, the only one capable of this kind of stuff was **[Dimension Lost]**.

Hiding among the many buildings surrounding and erasing his presence, Issei summoned his **[Boosted Gear]**. They wanted to play with God-killing weapons? He would indulge them, just a tiny bit. Otherwise, what kind of host would he be?

 **[DxD]**

* * *

 **[DxD]**

"Come out already, little spy-kun. You should already beware that you can't leave here. Best you use your logic and be smart about this." Cao Cao spoke loudly. His group was around him, forming a protecting circle to avoid another situation like the previous one. Heracles felt itches around the place where his arm had been sliced off.

Issei smirked under his face mask, already feeling the foreign energies focusing around him. His vessel was slowly filling with sage energy, a steel-like control over the intake of it. He could not risk going on a power-filled rampage, otherwise he ran the risk of exposing his identity to the group. The Red Dragon Emperor was not keen on having the bothersome group knocking on his door 24/7.

 **[Must you rely so much on the local sage energy, Partner? The flow of power here is disgusting, polluted with the worst kind of filth.]**

 _I don't enjoy it any more than you do, Ddraig! Pure Natural Energy is hard to come by these days without some pollution. It won't be damaging to my mana pathways or make me go crazy, so I'm sure we can put up with for now. I can't exactly get out of here without doing this, you know?!_

 **[If you'd mastered the [Boosted Gear] instead of relying on "stealth" tactics, like a true dragon should, we would have no need for borrowing anyone's power!]**

 _Can we not have this kind of talk while I'm being ambushed by the fucking Khaos Brigade?_

 **[Suit yourself, Partner!]**

 _Cunt!_

Issei huffed, his body glowing due to the immense amount of power he had accumulated. He could not move from his place, but neither could Cao Cao and his group. They all had locked themselves in check, and the situation favored the Sekiryuutei as stalling for time allowed him to take in more and more sage energy.

Filling his vessel to the brim with Nature's power, Issei quickly pulled the trigger that would allow him to break the stalemate.

 **[Tri-Boost!]**

His power rose explosively, a visible green aura building up around Issei. Making the red gauntlet vanish, the spy sent another pulse of magic to uncover his surroundings, but this time it was much greater. The energy travelled the entirety of the Reality Marble, scanning even the tiniest of creaks for the Red Dragon Emperor's target.

As the magic returned, Issei abandoned all the notions of stealth and began rushing towards the location where the highest concentration of magic was. If his guess was correct, the **[Dimension Lost]** user, Georg would be there. He was the mage of the group as well as their greatest strength when it came to disappearing from the higher powers. It was thanks to that the Issei could not get the best reward Yasaka had promised him.

 _A sin worthy of death!_

The Spear wielder must have noticed his intentions, as Issei could feel the group once more start a pursue, yet this time he was ready for them. _Two can play the trap game, fucker!_ The spy began touching random places as he rushed to meet Georg's magic signature, the mage no doubt also knowing that his location must have been found out.

Magic traps placed, Issei began killing his presence. According to the information he bought before, Georg could be one slippery nuisance, hence a great deal of care and planning needed to be put before one could dream of catching the terrorist.

 _ **BOOM!**_

One of traps was triggered, resulting in a great explosion, the fireball illuminating the night sky in fire-red colors. Considering his traps had been affected by both sage energy and his **[Tri-Boost]** , the teen hoped that Heracles guy had been the one engulfed in the explosion. Had Issei mentioned how he did not like him?

 **[Partner, focus.]**

 _Yeah, yeah, got it!_

 **[DxD]**

* * *

 **[DxD]**

A few minutes later and the spy spotted the building in which Georg was hiding out, most likely waiting for his team. A number of his traps had been set off, the explosions loudly announcing that Issei packed serious firepower.

His plan right now was simple, yet effective. He would infiltrate the building, knock out the smug prick and use **[Dominate]** and **[Transfer]** to force **[Dimension Lost]** into overdrive, and with that he could momentarily control the Sacred Gear to either dispel the Reality Marble or expel him out of it. It should work. Probably.

Anyway, he probably had a good five or ten minutes before Cao Cao arrived so it would be best he hurried up.

Another enhanced pulse of magic to set any traps prematurely burst out from Issei. It would also destroy any magic circle pre-built, unless it was carved. That done, the Sekiryuutei walked into the building rather calmly, taking the elevator and selecting the ride to go to the tenth floor. The teen hummed along with the soft music coming from the speakers, his invisibility cloaking spell already in place, just in case the cameras were working.

Periodically sending bursts of magic to destroy any magic circle, Issei waited for the doors to open and reveal the lavish interior of the floor, as well as the ball of magic that was about to blast him. Nothing that one swing from Ascalon couldn't deal with, splitting the bolt of dark magic easily.

The Sekiryuutei rushed towards the other man, weapon ready to cut apart anything thrown his way. A multitude of spells were thrown his way, the responsible for them standing on the other end of the room, hands inside the long coat and a look of superiority behind the glasses. From holy to devil, fallen angel and archaic, Issei even recognized some draconic spells being launched at him, making him compare the situation to that of an arcade shooter.

One of the spells brushed against his shoulder and Issei hissed in pain. Yeah, no wonder these guys had freedom to do their shit , Georg's magic was no pushover. The only mistake the mage had done was that he had decided to stay and fight instead of using his Sacred Gear to flee. Not that Issei would allow him to do that anymore.

"I would recommend your immediate surrender, Spy-kun! I won't be so merciful with the next barrage!" Behind the man a great deal of magic circles began glimmering, all simple constructs that would give Issei no time to disturb their matrix before they would be fired. The Spy merely poised his sword, increasing the glow of its holy/dragon-slayer properties.

Georg scoffed and rose one hand from the coat pocket, using his pointer finger to select the Sekiryuutei. Like heat-seeking missiles, the spells were fired from their respective circles and began peppering the spy, who was doing his absolute best to intercept as many as he could. His enhanced defense could tank some of the weaker bolts, but he did not have time to be playing around.

 _Guess I need to break out the big guns. One_ _ **[Tri-Boost]**_ _was not enough and I can already sense Cao Cao and the_ _ **[Blade Blacksmith]**_ _girl coming over._

 **[About time for us to show the world the might of the Sekiryuutei, Partner!]**

 _I'm not bout to paint a bigger target on my back, Ddraig! We're lucky Yasaka has not allowed news about us to spread out further being Japan, but I guess my luck will only hold out for so long!_

 **[Tiamat indeed did reveal your existence much earlier than necessary. However, cowering is not the nature of us, dragons! Teach that insolent child the error of his ways!]**

 _I only hope that those two at school don't get to know about this anytime soon. Recruitment for devil peerage is not high on my list right now!_

 **[Should they prove to be a bother we only need to establish dominance over them!]**

 _Yeah, yeah, I got you! Troublesome lizard!_

 **[Shitty perverted brat!]**

 **[BALANCE BREAKER] [DOMINATION SCALE MAIL]**

" **Yo, mage-kun!** " The dust raised from the onslaught of spells did not managed to block the shimmering mass of power. Emerald green light and a red gauntlet were the last things Georg saw as a massive and crimson armored foe grabbed ahold of his face. Georg managed to stay conscious long enough for him to feel magic like never before force entry into his body, magic veins straining greatly to accommodate the sudden influx of draconian energy being forcefully crammed inside him.

The sage energy mixed rather well with the draconic power, but that combination being forcefully shoved inside a human vessel without proper restrain was akin to trying to stuff the energy of a hydrogen bomb inside a soda can. Impossible to happen, and should anyone try such foolish endeavor, the result would be quite clear for anyone to see.

 **[DOMINATION!]**

 **[DIMENSION LOST POWER IS TAKEN!]**

" **Thanks for making me lose a steamy night with the Kyuubi! I'll be sure to give Cao Cao his part too, but I need to** _ **borrow**_ **you Sacred Gear for a tiny bit. Hope you don't mind!** " And with these parting words, Georg felt himself being stuffed to the brim with alien power, something akin to violence incarnate.

 _How did we managed to fight the Red Dragon Emperor this soon? Dammit, Vali should be the one scrapping with this-_

"Georg! Are you alrit-..."

" _ **Click Click boom!**_ _"_ Issei's voice was distorted under his helmet, but the tone was in clear mocking. Cao Cao would not forget so soon the image of red, draconian armor making one of his fellow subordinates submit in the most savage way.

Humans, in their own way, could become even more savage creatures than all the monsters that resided in the underworld or any other plane of existence. Cao Cao swore to himself to kill this human who showed him once more how pathetic the hero was. Even when he was the descendant of a famous hero and the wielder of the most powerful Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, Cao Cao lost.

And then everything around them exploded in crimson light.

xxxxx

* * *

 **AU NOTES:**

 **Short preview of the incoming chapter. I'm so terribly sorry about the wait, but I was much too busy to work on the chapters for this one, and you can add the fact that I also decided for some reason to work on another brand new My Hero Academia called [Blood for the Blood God]. I must have something wrong with my head. Please, Forgive me for the short preview, but now I'm working hard on all my stories.**

 **Please give you opinions and suggestions both here and in my other fics.**


End file.
